Envy
by violetsake
Summary: Hard working and silent, Rude never voices objection, but a suppressed rage dwells within the man for an injustice that torments him daily. But what can he do when the cause of his suffering is his boss? Will he ever discover the truth? RudexTseng.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or any of its characters. All rights belong to Square Enix. **

**Warnings: Violence, yaoi lemons, language**

**Length: 3-4 chapters…possibly longer if requested.**

**For Arlene :)

* * *

**

**ENVY**

I should be over it.

I should have put it behind me now.

But even after all these years…it still disturbs me.

Every time I see his pristine form situated behind that large mahogany desk, I hold back the anger and resentment I have towards him. Sometimes, his very presence ignites a burning flame of revulsion within me, though I appear stoic and calm. Every time I enter into his large office and step over the threshold of his domain, it takes everything in my power to hold my peace. I don't know what I'll say if I open my mouth, so I keep it shut when he's around, not that I'm much of a talker anyway.

I've been called into _**his**_ office. I hate seeing his name and title plated in gold on the outside of the door. I stare at the letters through my shades that dim the brightness of them. My hand rises up and I knock twice. The swift response of "enter" comes from the other side. I open the door and as usual, I do a quick survey of the surroundings, though I've seen this place at least a hundred times. The walls were white and bare, with the exception of the wall to the right, for it had the Shin-Ra company logo painted on it. A large cherry wood bookcase lined the opposing wall, filled with old works of literature and history. A dark leather sofa was set against the wall with the logo, whilst the other two matching armchairs were situated across from the huge mahogany desk positioned in the center of the room.

And behind the massive desk, sat the man of my resentment. His long dark hair which reached to mid-back lengths was slicked back and styled in the fashion of high society elites. His eyes, entrapped by dense lashes, were as dark and lifeless as his soul. Like most citizens of Midgar who were devoid of sunlight, his skin was pale; his lips were the only thing on his face that held a twinge of color, donning a pale pink. With his sharp navy blue suit, he resembled a modern day vampire. All he needed were the blood sucking fangs and the ensemble would be complete.

I stood in front of his desk, expression and emotion nonexistent in my features. My eyes glanced around the room once more underneath my shades before settling back down on the man before me. My fingers twitched slightly as a rush of hatred rose up within me, though it remained virtually unnoticed. When I'm in his office, I can't help but think back of another time, when I was attending the Shin-Ra Academy undergoing Turk tutelage.

I had worked so hard and the results had paid off. I graduated top of my class with honors and entered the Turks soon after with high marks. Under Veld's leadership, the previous Turk Commander, I had improved my skills and worked my way up through the ranks until I was second in command, only the Commander himself surpassed me. I was next in line for the position of Commander and I was proud of myself for having achieved such a great accomplishment. Veld himself would often speak highly of my ability to lead the Turks with the most minimal words possible. I was to become leader of the Turks, and when the day came that Veld had decided to relieve himself of the position of Commander, I couldn't wait until he announced my name. All the other Turks knew I would become the next leader and they supported me fully.

But my hopes, dreams and accomplishments all perished when the words "Tseng is the new Turk Commander" left Veld's mouth. I remember standing awestruck with my fellow comrades around me, each of them expressing their surprise in one way or another. I was in such disbelief I couldn't even react. Tseng had always been, in so many words "second best". He had graduated from the Shin-Ra Academy with the second highest GPA behind me. He was also the Turk who held the rank just below myself; the hierarchy being Veld, Me, Tseng and then Reno. That's how it's been for years, and that's how it should have progressed. I should have been the new Commander. But Veld had given the position to Tseng, the "second best". I still vividly remember when Tseng went up to thank Veld for the new title and saluted to him. He then turned to all of us and we had to salute to our new leader. I felt so utterly humiliated as I lifted up my hand to salute to the man who had stolen my position and my lifetime dream. I had been so devastated I formally signed away the position of second in command to Reno. I couldn't stand being second best behind _him._

His title, his office, his rank, his position, should all be mine. I am the one who truly deserves to be the Turk Commander. It should be me who sits in this chair and gives commands. I should be the one behind that massive desk, giving orders to him. All this I knew to be the truth but there was nothing I could do about. I wouldn't want the position now even if he offered it to me. He didn't deserve to be the Commander, that much was certain, but what I could not figure out from the time Veld announced Tseng was Commander, till the present hour, was how the hell did he manage to get the position in the first place?

Everyone knew…all the Turks knew…Veld knew… that I was rightfully to be his successor, but he gave it to Tseng. Why? After all these years I still couldn't answer that question. It's this anomaly that fuels my hatred for him daily; the fact that I might never know why Tseng sits in this chair and I don't. Instead, I stand before him as a follower, a Turk at his discretion.

He nods in acknowledgment of my presence before he clears his throat to speak.

"The president has assigned the Turks to Fort Condor from a routine spy infiltration." He stated in that smooth eloquent voice I'd come to tolerate. "He wants to know what they're planning before he sends more SOLDIERS's to try and take over the fort."

He slides a file over to me and I pick it up, scanning through it briefly. The file mostly contains details of the mission object in further detail, along with a list of materials to bring. It was going to be a long watch.

"You, Reno and I will be going. We'll be leaving tomorrow at 1p.m. Be sure to show him the mission overview. He called in sick so he's not here today." He said slightly irritated.

When Reno called in sick, it was usually because he was hung-over and wouldn't be able to function at work. Tseng reclined back into his chair that seemed too big for his form.

"Any questions?" he asked evenly.

I shook my head no. He shrugged his shoulders and took a sip from his cup of coffee, which he drunk with little cream and no sugar.

"You're dismissed." He said, as he lounged back into that huge comfortable chair. Since there was a mission coming up, that meant he could put his paperwork off on another Turk, namely Cissnei. She always got stuck doing his work. But as the head Turk, he had the authority to do it. He glanced up at me through his long dark lashes, a fine dark brow slightly raised.

"I _said _you're dismissed. Did you not hear me?" he snapped.

I bowed politely in apology. I had a tendency to zone out when in his presence; painful memories always ensued when I was around him. I quickly exited his office and shut the door quietly behind me.

God did I hate him.

* * *

**So…whadaya think? Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or any of its characters. All rights belong to Square Enix. **

**Warnings: Violence, yaoi lemons, language**

**Length: 3-4 chapters…possibly longer if enough request it so.  
**

**For Arlene :) (you rock my socks XD)**

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews guys :). If you would like this story to be longer, please comment!  
**

**

* * *

**

**ENVY**

Fort Condor resided on top of a highly elevated cliff. The people here worked with the landscape, using the high rocky terrain as a barrier for shin-Ra's forces. SOLDIER's have been trying to seize this place for years now and all has failed. Fort Condor held the advantage by fighting defensively on their territory, which made it very difficult, if not impossible for SOLDIER to take over this place. Atop of fort Condor was an inactive Mako reactor that Shin-Ra's been trying to regain access to. But the most incredible thing about Fort Condor was the huge bird that resided on top of the reactor, along with her massive egg. The bird seemed to be in an eternal state of rest, neither moving of opening her eyes, but the sheer size of the bird was truly majestic.

We landed a few miles away from the fort at a safe unseen distance. The Turks Cissnei and Lené had dropped us off via helicopter and were to be on call at all times, just in case something happened. We brought only the essentials with us: sleeping bags, healing materia, food. The plan was simple. When night came, we would climb up Fort Condor and infiltrate. Our usual hiding spot was a dugout that lied beneath the area they used to discuss war plans. We assumed that the dugout used to be an old underground storage unit, but when they expanded the war room, they merely built over it. The only way to reach the small area was through a tunnel in the cliff. It was burrowed in haste during a conflict and went virtually unnoticed.

After the helicopter left, we all sat down and began to pull out our weapons for travel. The Great Plains were full of monsters and protection was a must. I generally used my fists, but this time I decided to go with a pistol specially equipped with fire and ice materia. Reno of course used his Electro Mag-Rod and carried heal materia. Tseng had two weapons on him. In his holster was a gun, and on his side he carried a sheathed katana, which most didn't know he used. He didn't use a sword normally, but sometimes it took a little more than gunfire to kill these vicious beasts.

"Everyone ready?" the Turk leader questioned.

"Yeah." Reno responded in a bored tone. He absolutely hated spy missions, mostly because they were really dull and uneventful. He had tossed around the idea of planting audio recorders in Fort Condor but the president didn't see the need to spend thousands on these devices when he had perfectly able bodied Turks to do the job.

I simply nodded my head in response. Tseng then looked at my weapon and a slight frown formed on his lips. Whenever he did this I knew he found something to his displeasure. He approached me until we stood a foot apart. I had about a good five inches on him, making him have to look up at me. My expression remained neutral, though I wish he would just leave me alone so we could start this mission already. He motioned for me to hand him my weapon and I did so.

He then pulled out his gun that only had a healing materia equipped. Without even asking me, he disengaged my fire materia and equipped his weapon with it. Needless to say I was upset. I had been using this materia to level it up for the past year. It was fire3 and I had wanted to continue to use it on this mission, but Tseng had other plans. Instead, he equipped my weapon with earth2 and Bio1, both materia I didn't really know how to use. He took my ice as well, which was also level 3.

After the unequal exchange, he handed me back my weapon. I looked at my weapon, then at Tseng before taking it back. He examined his powered up weapon and placed it back into his holster. I wanted to ask him why he had to have all the powerful materia, but my lips remained sealed. Just because he was the leader didn't give him the right to take the materia I'd been using for so long. Reno came up beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder. He leaned close to me and whispered so Tseng couldn't hear.

"Ya just gonna let that shit happen?" he instigated. "Sure he's the boss but that's yer shit, man."

I pushed up my shades and stared forward at the man who had just taken my materia like he had every right to. It wasn't the first time he's done this to me, or any other Turk in retrospect. Although Tseng was the Turk leader, he didn't really do much field work unless requested, so his materia never really leveled up like the rest of the active Turks. But instead of asking us for our materia, he just took it. A simple, "may I" was all I was looking for. I'm not a superficial guy, but just to be asked once in awhile would be nice.

"Lets go." The dark haired man ordered.

Reno patted me on the back with a sigh before he followed behind Tseng. I fell into step just behind him, not really wanting to be near my boss at the moment.

It was really hot outside as we walked. It was times like these that I resented having to wear a stuffy suit all the time. Not that I dislike my uniform, it was quite comfortable really, but on these long trips through the hot plains was it too much to ask for lighter clothing? Walking in a suit, through the Great Plains was not comfortable. Reno had already taken off his suit jacket and was fanning himself as he walked.

We had walked for about an hour and I was sweating in my suit jacket. I couldn't take the discomfort anymore and took it off. The wind felt good against my now wet shirt and cooled me down a bit. Tseng, who walked up ahead of us, didn't seem to be affected by the warm temperature. He kept his suit on and didn't seem to sweat that much.

"Aww…fuck." Reno groaned. "It's so damn hot."

I wiped the sweat from my brow as the sun beat down on us. Pulling a canteen out of my bag, I drank a mouthful of cold water and swished it around my mouth. The refreshing drink vitalized me and I felt better. Reno did the same thing, though he drank much more water.

"Man that was great." He said, putting his canteen up. "Ain't you thirsty yet boss?"

Tseng just shook his head and kept moving on. I guess when you're a vampire that feeds on the blood of your comrades you don't need water, I thought jokingly.

After another hour we had just reached the base of the cliff, luckily the only monsters we ran into were giant moths, which we extinguished easily. Reno and I sat down on a large smooth rock to relax. Regardless of my efforts, I was still very hot and uncomfortable. Reno had completely taken off his shirt on the way over here and would have taken off his pants if it weren't for Tseng's threats.

Tseng stood in front and looked down on us both with annoyance at our heavy breathing forms. Reno pulled out his canteen of water and dumped it on his head. It looked refreshing and I was going to do the same thing until Tseng suddenly snatched Reno's canteen away from him. The redhead snapped and stood up as if challenging him.

"What the hell Tseng!" he yelled, his imposing form loomed over the Turk leader but Tseng wasn't intimidated.

"Stop wasting water." He said curtly before shoving his canteen at him.

"It's my damn water! I'll use it how I wanna." He said defiantly. Tseng shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms. Then he looked at me.

"You are not to share any water with him when he runs out."

I didn't respond. How dare he tell me what I could and could not do in regards to my comrade. Tseng was my boss, not my damn mother. My lack of response caused him to quirk a quizzical dark brow at me. He move closer and leaned down to my level until he was staring my right in my face. My shades hid my eyes from him and I suppose it bothered him that he couldn't see what I was really thinking, for he grabbed the frame of them and whipped them off my face. The sunglasses fell to the dusty ground, leaving my eyes fully exposed to him and the sunlight.

His gaze locked onto my eyes, a slight sneer on his full lips. "Do you understand me?"

I hated when he spoke to me like I was either a child or just plain dumb. If anything I was smarter and more qualified for his job than he was. My anger rose but did not escalate into something physical. Swallowing my pride, I nodded my head. He backed away after my response and took a seat between Reno and I. It always amused me when we sat next to each other, mostly because Tseng was so relatively small compared to both of us. With Reno at 5'11" and me at 6', Tseng dwarfed in size to us at 5'7". I guess being physically taller and stronger than him gratified me to a certain extent.

As we rested at the base of the cliff hidden by the surrounding foliage, Tseng pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. Reno pulled one out as well and placed it between his lips. Once both cigarettes were lit, the disgusting fumes of smoke filled the area. I absolutely hated cigarettes, unfortunately about half of the Turk force smoked so I was forced to be around it more often than not. Reno blew out puffs of smoke with his head tilted up, resembling a smoke stack or chimney. Tseng had closed his eyes and exhaled with a sigh of contentment.

The smoke irritated my eyes and lungs so I stood up and walked a bit away from them. I heard Tseng snicker from behind me and blow a stream of smoke in my direction. I ignored him as usual and took this time to pick up my shades he had thrown off my face. With the ends of my shirt, I wiped them off until they were mostly cleaned. The familiar feeling of my vision darkening occurred as I placed them back on. I shoved my hands in my pockets and just stood there until they finished.

"Yo Rude, you can come back over now!" Reno yelled. I quickly rejoined the group, only to be greeted by the smell of smoke. They both reeked of it.

Tseng quickly took a sip of his water before signaling for us to move on. It was almost dark when we started climbing the steep cliff. The side we climbed on was the most dangerous because it had a sharp incline, but it was also the only blind spot which the guards at the top couldn't see. We had to move fast though, lest it becomes too dark to see anything, and once that happened, it was all over with. It was treacherous enough to climb the steepest part in daylight, it would be virtually impossible at night.

We moved quickly. I only slipped once from improper footing. Luckily I managed to catch myself; otherwise I would've died from the fall. The flat rock that covered the entryway to our hideout was spotted just a few feet ahead. Once Tseng reached it, he removed the stone and crawled inside. I was right behind him, followed by Reno. After the redhead slipped in, he placed the rock back and it went completely dark. It was a tight fit for us and even tighter for me with my muscular build and broad shoulders.

I was greatly relieved once we made it to the dugout. It wasn't very spacious, only a 8'x7' sq. footed area, but I'd rather be there than in that tunnel. It made me feel trapped and I was slightly claustrophobic.

"Fucking finally!" Reno exasperated as we filled out into the space. Tseng flipped on a battery powered lamp and the light illuminated the whole area.

Wasting no time, he pulled out a long metal rod and stuck it up to the ceiling. He then connected a sound device to it which would allow us to hear their conversations above very clearly. Then came the worst part of spy missions; writing down what was said from up above. We had a recorder as well, just in case we missed anything but we still would have to write the most important details out. The president and his Commanding SOLDIER's did not want to listen to a recording all day so we had to do mission reports. They were a pain in the ass to do, plus Reno and I had really bad handwriting, so we often had to type it out afterwords.

Tseng passed us each a hard surface to write on and our mission report papers. I inwardly cringed when I saw all the blank space I'd have to fill. I wrote down my information and waited for the meeting to start. Hopefully their meeting would be brief and save me a hand cramp.

…

…

…

Eight hours, three minutes and twenty-five seconds. That's how long that fucking conference was. My hand was aching badly from writing so much. They couldn't decide on anything, thus they fought into the wee hours of the night. I glanced at my clock. It was two-thirty in the am. Even Tseng looked more than annoyed with the situation.

"My poor hand." Reno whined. "I won't be able to jack off for days."

"Reno," Tseng snapped. "Keep that information to yourself please."

"Aww come on bossman, don't tell me you don't beat the meat every once in awhile?" the spiky redhead pestered.

"This conversation is over. Now." Tseng said in finality.

Reno rolled his eyes before scooting closer to me and whispering in my ear. "No wonder he's such a bitch."

I smiled faintly at his remark as Reno nudged me in the side playfully. The worst part about spying at Fort Condor was the fact we had to stay until the next night when the sun was setting. That way we could get away unseen, but still be able to see our way down.

Tseng pulled out his sleeping bag and lay atop it. Reno and I did the same as well. Whilst Tseng and I had the standard issue Turk sleeping bag, Reno had bought another one that had a sleeping naked woman pictured on it.

"The best way to sleep is with a hot naked chick, ya know?" he said, adjusting himself under the sleeping bag folds.

I shook my head and removed my suit jacket to be more comfortable before I slipped into my sleeping bag. I was already tired so it shouldn't take me to long to long to fall asleep, but I knew Reno would prevent from doing so. He liked to talk late at night and would not shut up.

"Hey Rude," he whispered, though rather loudly. "Remember that time we walked in on Cissnei getting it on with that SOLDIER boy?"

I sighed. Unfortunately, Reno liked to converse about the most inappropriate things at the most inconvenient hour. I did however remember walking in on Cissnei with a dark haired SOLDIER 3rd class. She hadn't even noticed we walked into the office she shared with Lené. We didn't make a sound, just stared at them in their passionate bliss. Reno and I then walked out slowly and have never told her since then. I must admit though, we both had become aroused from seeing them and parted our separate ways to take care of our business.

"That was so fucking hot. Just like the time we…" I immediately flung my arm over and hit Reno in the stomach. He wailed in pain but at least he wasn't about to reveal something to our boss, which he probably had forgotten was there. He was actually about to say, "Just like the time we fucked," because, well, we had indeed slept together a few times. I didn't know if that made me gay because I had sex with him, because I still was attracted to women. I tried not to think about it, but I guess I was bisexual, though I never addressed myself as such. Reno was the openly bi but I was not. No one but Reno knew this and he was the only man I'd ever slept with. We did love each other but not in a boyfriend sort of way. We were best friends and would stay as such. Besides, Reno was too much of a flirt to be a faithful lover.

"That hurt like a bitch Rude." He said, holding his stomach for awhile. It was silent for those brief moments and I desperately tried to fall asleep before he could start talking again. I didn't make it before he started up again.

"You know Lené has a little sister named Elena who's a freshman at the Shin-Ra Academy. I know she's young but dude, if you see her you'd be like…there is no way that bitch is fourteen. She's got huge…"

"Be silent." Tseng suddenly snapped. Reno scowled and ignored the tired Turk leader.

"So anyway…her tits are so big. She's already a C cup and she still has more growing to go. Maybe she'll even be a D-cup like her…"

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a fist coming in contact with flesh and bone. Reno grunted at the pain, which I could only imagine Tseng had inflicted.

"Fuck!" Reno hissed out. He sat up in his sleeping bag and scrambled to pull out a flashlight he had in his bag. He flipped the switch and then commenced to shaking me.

"Rude…I think I'm bleeding." He mumbled. I sighed once again and sat up to examine his face. He was indeed bleeding, his lip having being split open. I pulled out my first aid kit and cleaned his cut for him. He probably needed stitches but Reno hated needles and probably wouldn't let me stitch him up. As I cleaned him up, I glanced over at Tseng's form hidden underneath his blankets. I understood he was tired, but he did not have to hit him in the face so hard.

"That was unnecessary." I said aloud to Reno, dressing his lip with a small cloth to protect the cut.

"Excuse me?" Tseng said from across the room in a displeased tone. He sat up and sought me out in the dim light. I didn't know he had still been awake when I made the comment.

He slipped out of his sleeping bag and stood up. With a slight frown, the dark haired leader approached us. He knelt down to our level shot me a fierce glare.

"What did you say, subordinate?" he hissed out the last word like a venomous serpent. I didn't respond and kept my expression blank. The corners of his lips curled up into a smirk. I hated that grin. That grin of the utmost pride and arrogance.

"Don't be a coward. Speak up." He taunted.

That got my blood boiling. I was no coward, and I did not fear him in the least. His grin widened as he moved closer to me. His fingers suddenly hooked into my shirt and he pulled my body closer. Though it was dim, I could clearly see the conceit in his dark eyes; their arrogance illuminated by the light. I normally didn't retaliate when it came to my boss, but he had just called me a coward and I had to defend my honor and dignity.

"I said, that was unnecessary."I repeated clearly. Tseng yanked my shirt, causing me to lean closer than I was comfortable with.

"Listen, Rude," he began in a cynical tone. "I would appreciate it if you would not voice your displeasure in regards to me. Just keep your mouth shut as usual and there won't be any problems. Understood?"

Containing the silent rage that was brewing inside, I nodded my head in acceptance. He released my shirt and shot a warning glare over at Reno before slipping under the covers of his sleeping bag with his back to us. I quickly turned off the light so Reno couldn't see my irritated facial expression. Tseng felt like anything said about his behavior was an usurp of his authority, thus he felt compelled to put the offender back in their place. I wish I could put him in his place of 2nd.

I calmed down as I slipped underneath my blankets. The cool night air seeped into the tunnel and kept the small dugout at a comfortable temperature. Sleep came quickly to me and I slept dreamlessly. I was a rather light sleeper, so Reno's loud snoring woke me up occasionally.

Later into the night, I was awoken by the rustling of Reno's sleeping bag. The spiky redhead sat up with a yawn before crawling out of his covers. I assumed he had to go in the corner to use the bathroom, so I tried to fall back asleep. Reno did indeed relieve himself in the corner. Personally, I thought it was disgusting and quite unsanitary to urinate openly in such a contained space, but Reno thought otherwise. I closed my eyes and tried to fall back asleep, but a "thump" sound echoed it the small dirt room.

I tried to ignore the sound but it kept on. Finally I sat up and grabbed for my flashlight. I aimed it in the direction of the noise and wasn't surprise to see it was Reno causing the sound. He had a curious look on his face as he thumped the earth carved ceiling above us, flecks of dirt fell from his endeavors.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and shot him a sleepy, annoyed expression. "What are you doing?" I questioned through a yawn.

"Yo, check this out." He said, tapping the ceiling once again. The loud thumping sound reverberated throughout the space, though oddly it sounded like he was thumping wood and not earth. However, I was too tired to care or question the strange predicament and laid back down.

"Go to sleep." I said tiredly, my eyes falling closed. He didn't stop, but I eventually fell back in a blissful sleep.

I don't know how long I was asleep for, but it couldn't have been very long. This time the sound of wood cracking had awoken me. With an irritated scowl, I sat up once again, flipped on the flashlight and illuminated the area where the noise was coming from. Reno was still positioned in the same spot, though this time his looked guilty instead of confused. The loud crack sounded right above him, followed by a slight dip in the ceiling. Dirt fell from the top and onto all of us underneath.

Alarmed, Tseng jolted up at the noise and quickly surveyed the area. His attentions went to Reno, who was currently shaking the dirt from his hair. The ceiling gave another great heave and copious amounts of dirt enveloped us. I could hear Reno coughing form the dirt that he most likely inhaled accidentally. It seemed like the ceiling was about to give way and fall on top of us.

"What is going on?" Tseng questioned out loud, followed by a loud cough.

"Um…well?" Reno began, but I could barely hear him from all the wood splinting and the mounds of dirt falling around us. There was no time for him to explain. I rummaged around in the dirt to find my bag and flipped it over my shoulder. If we didn't get out soon, we'd suffocate from the falling earth.

"Move out!" Tseng commanded. He had also grabbed his bag and commenced to crawl to the tunnel. I followed suit and Reno was close behind me. We made it into the tunnel just in time before the ceiling caved in. We would have met a horrible fate by either suffocation or fatal impact from the large pieces of wood I assumed was the floor support. But now we had an even bigger problem, the entire racket the cave in caused had alerted the people inside. I could hear feet scrambling frantically above our heads.

We crawled out quickly, our suits now covered it grime and dirt. Reno's hair was so full of the stuff it almost looked brown. The rock that covered the hole was pushed aside and one by one we escaped through it. The booming voices of the guards echoed down the passage way as we were leaving, meaning they'd found our hiding spot…well, old hiding spot.

It was dark and I could barely see. This was not good in the least, especially considering we were on a steep cliff. We began to make our way down the steep mountainside, very wary of the deadly fall below. Reno was an excellent climber, but even he was having difficulty going down in the darkness. Suddenly, gunfire erupted and bullets were whizzing by our heads. So not only did we have to worry about the fall, we had to be careful not to get shot.

We were about a third of the way down when rocks began to roll down the cliff. If any of the large ones hit us, we'd be dead for sure. Reno was a few feet below me, and Tseng above me. We were doing pretty good considering we had everything working against us. Loose rocks were falling around me, though I noticed it was more than before. Glancing up, I could barely make out Tseng's form above me. The falling rocks were coming from him trying to get a good grip but he seemed to only be encountering was loose earth. He tried to wedge his foot into a seemingly solid dip but as soon as he applied pressure, the rock gave way.

I only had a split second to act as his body almost fell past me. It all happened so fast. He couldn't grip the earth around him and he slipped. He would have met death if I had not reached out and grabbed his suit jacket at the last second. Unfortunately, when I grabbed him, I began to lose my grip. My fingers couldn't take the combined weight and we were soon free falling, though not for long though. Luckily I landed on a ledge, but my arm that held Tseng flung over the edge. With only one arm, I was the only thing keeping him from falling to his death. He wasn't particularly heavy but I was discombobulated from the fall. I could feel the collar of his suit slipping from my grip.

Quickly, I shook my head and regained my senses. I pulled my body up with my other arm and dragged myself to the edge. The view down was quite awful, a deadly fall if I were to drop him. Then, a twisted thought entered my mind. What if I did drop him? I looked down at the dangling man who instead of being just a bit afraid had a scowl on his face. His long, inky black hair whipped around him due to the wind. He looked up at me with the utmost annoyance, as if it were my fault he fell in the first place.

"What are you waiting for? Pull me up." He demanded in an even tone.

As evil as it was, I really didn't want to save him, and why should I? This man…took everything I had. My position, my title, my dignity. Why should I save the man who killed me? If I let him fall, I could say it was an unfortunate accident. With Tseng dead, Reno would be next in line for the position of commander. He's told me once before that if something was to happen to Tseng, he'd give the position of commander to me. Reno had no desire to be commander so he didn't care if he gave up the coveted position.

Slowly but surely, his suit began to slip through my fingers. I had forgotten my shades in the dugout so I could look at him without a tint. He was angry, and looked it thoroughly. His blossom colored lips curled back in a slight scowl.

"What the hell are you doing? Pull me up you fucking retard." He snapped. His eyes locked with mine and I stared into those dark orbs for what seemed like a lifetime. What I wouldn't give to see those gleaming dark eyes turn dull and lifeless in death. To see his lips dry and skin pale in lifelessness before he became part of the life stream. My fingers loosened around his collar at the thought. All while I was envisioning his death, I didn't take my eyes off of him.

"Rude, pull me up this instant. That's an order." He commanded sharply.

In blatant defiance, I loosened my grip until only four fingers held him up. I kept looking into those beautifully dark eyes, darker than my own. For a moment they held such pride and arrogance, I couldn't stand it.

I let him go.

I released him by his collar, ready to see his splattered remains on the ground below. But then, I reached out and grabbed him by his long, ebony locks. I held him up suspended in the air by his hair. I know that had to hurt, but I caught him for a reason. I realized that if he died, I might not ever know how he got the job and I didn't. Just when I was about to question him, I realized to my surprise that the normally cold, and heartless leader had a look I'd never seen on his pompous face before. It was an expression that suited him so perfectly well that I liked it better than my vision of him being dead.

Fear.

He exuded it. The desperation in his eyes gave me a satisfaction I'd never experienced before. The fear of death had even shaken the Turk leader. He was breathing heavily now and his lips quivered. He was noticeably paler and the haughtiness he normally exuded was virtually nonexistent. It was nice to have my power over him back, albeit it's a more dire situation, but the feeling of having his life in my hands appealed to me more than it should of.

I pulled him up by his hair slightly and peered down at him. It was now or never. I just had to know.

"Tseng," I spoke with distaste, "tell me how you became Turk leader."

Then as quickly as it came, the look of fear disappeared and was replaced with its usual arrogance. He smirked and licked his lips, before shaking his head 'no'. Needless to say I was quite shocked. Here I was with his very life at my disposal and he says no, really?

"If you pull me up, I'll tell you." He said slyly. He was indeed a clever serpent, bartering for the knowledge I so desperately sought.

"Tell me now."

"Why should I? You're just going to kill me anyway."

"I won't drop you if you tell me what I want to know." I responded.

He shook his head. "You lie. I can see it in your eyes. You want to kill me and you're determined. But I will not tell you unless you pull me up. You might want to decide quickly because I can see the tips of Reno's hair moving closer."

As much as I wanted him dead, I wanted his information more. So with great reluctance, I helped him up unto the ledge and saved his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or any of its characters. All rights belong to Square Enix. **

**Warnings: Violence, yaoi lemons, language**

**A/N: Due to requests and wonderful comments( which I thoroughly enjoyed reading, you guys are awesome and quite comical too!), I've decided to make this story longer. How long? I don't really know, but I hope you'll all enjoy it :D  
**

**For Arlene :)

* * *

**

**ENVY  
**

We barely escaped with our lives, only a few cuts and bruises marred our skin. Currently, we were situated somewhere in the Great Plains gathering our breaths from the long run. I was thoroughly tired and greatly concerned about our situation. It was pitch black dark and I couldn't see my own hand in front of my face. We couldn't risk turning on any lights or a beast could spot us.

"Reno, status report." Tseng commanded, as was protocol after a mission.

"Aw come on Tseng." Reno whined. "I'm fucking tired as fuck. Can't we just skip…"

"Status report!" the commander snapped.

Tseng was just being unreasonable now. It was three o'clock at night and we had just climbed down a steep hill with bullets whizzing by our necks. Then, we ran three miles in the dark to evade the warriors of Fort Condor. I think considering the situation, the status report could be delayed.

"With all due respect, I think the status report can be temporarily postponed." I said.

I couldn't see his face but I could feel the anger radiating from him.

"Listen subordinate, I don't need your comments or suggestions so be silent. As for you Reno, you have three seconds to give a brief status report before I dock your pay."

"Ugh fine then! All members of the party are all accounted for with minor flesh wounds to their person. Mission can be concluded as a success due to the information retained, yada, yada , yada and Tseng's being a total dick. Happy now?" the redhead snapped.

"Not really." He said slightly irritated. I heard him shuffle through his bag and scowl once he didn't find what he was looking for I assumed.

"Reno, Rude, do either of you have a cell phone?" he asked.

I searched through my stuff and could feel no cell phone. I don't even think I grabbed it when we were running to escape the dugout fallout. It seemed Tseng had lost his as well in our endeavors; the only hope now was Reno.

"I don't have it." I said evenly.

"Um honestly bossman, I didn't grab shit before the cave in. Man I miss my sleeping bag. That was a one of a kind…oomph!"Reno let out a gasp as a fist collided with his stomach.

"You both are so incompetent. I have to do everything myself." Tseng hissed out bitterly.

"What the fuck, Tseng!?" Reno yelled angrily. "Why'd you hit me for? You lost your damn phone too!"

I nodded my head in agreement with his statement, though it went unseen. Tseng made a noise of displeasure with his teeth and rummaged through his bag once again. He pulled out something and a little green light shone through the darkness. He had put on night vision goggles, allowing him to see in nighttime darkness. Reno and I didn't have them so our vision remained limited.

"You both stay here. I'm going to survey the area to see if it's clear to make a campsite." The commander said.

Once he was a good distance away, Reno let out an exasperated sigh and shuffled around in the dark for me. I felt his outstretched arms hit my chest and he jumped back in surprise.

"Oh there ya are big guy. Man Tseng's such a bitch sometimes." He commented.

"More like all the time." I added. Reno laughed and felt around for a place to sit. He settled on the grass and patted the area next to him, motioning for me to sit. I took up his offer and sat next to him on the soft ground. It felt serene to sit out in the open plains looking up at the starry sky. You couldn't see stars in the polluted city of Midgar, hell, you couldn't even see the damn skyline half the time.

"Nice out huh?" Reno said, lying down on the ground to look up at the rare sight we never usually saw.

I remained seated, just marveling at the vastness of the sky before me. It was a wonderful sight indeed. To think, Tseng could have died on such a lovely night if I had dropped him. The starry night sky would have been the last thing he saw as his bones crushed and lungs collapsed from the fall. A morbid thought yes, but it wasn't entirely fabricated in its truths.

I felt his arms slip around my muscular bicep and rest his head on my shoulder; the tips of his spiky hair prickled my neck.

"Rude?" he whispered. I didn't respond, but he knew I was listening.

"Does it ever bother you that Tseng got the position you so rightfully deserved?" he asked innocently. He had no idea how the mere thought of this tormented me daily. The fact that I should have been the leader and it was given to Tseng made me question my existence sometimes. But I couldn't let Reno know that. I wanted him to keep thinking everything was fine with me. If he knew how hurt I was, he'd most definitely go into hysterics and start making demands to the president about the corruption within the Turks. I didn't want him to get fired, so I lied.

"No." I said plainly.

He moved his body until he was situated in my lap. His long, narrow fingers grasped either side of my cheeks before he pressed his petal like lips against mine. I always loved how his lips were so remarkable plush and I melted into his touch. I wrapped my arms around his narrow waist and we shared soft fleeting kisses. A common misperception of Reno was that since he looked wild and acted as such, he was a feral, lust driven lover; when in all actuality he was the opposite. He loved to be tender and make heated passionate love to the one he was with. His teasing and soft touches always drove me crazy, but I loved every second of it.

I slipped my tongue into his invited mouth, enjoying the taste that was so distinctively him. His own slick muscle coiled around mine and his teeth nipped at my lips. I slipped my hands underneath his shirt and lifted it up a bit, pressing my thumbs against his hardening nipples. A soft moan eluded him and he broke our passionate embrace. His nimble fingers trailed down my shirt and across my abs. He stopped at the waist band of my pants and began to unzip them. I knew we shouldn't be doing this. Tseng could come back at any time and catch us in the act, but the drive was too much. The risk seemed to excite us more, and we continued.

He pulled out my impressive sex and grasped it with both hands, the tip still peeking out. The fact that I couldn't see gave the sensation of his tongue on me more intense. He twirled his tongue around the bulbous head and lapped at the cum that pooled at the tip. His soft, light licks elicited a breathy moan from my lips. He then removed one of his hands and eased my cock into his mouth. The wetness and heat of his mouth felt so good, I bucked into it, desperately seeking more. I knew I couldn't fit the whole thing in his mouth but he had come close a few times.

He increased his suction and I laced my fingers into his wild red mane. His tongue never ceased on my length and he had slipped his other hand inside my pants to fondle my balls. I closed my eyes, but I could still see stars. He then removed his other hand on my sex and deep throated me as far as he could go. I heard him unzip his own pants and start to move his hand over his own erection. We were both so close, and the way his cheeks made a tight vacuum around my sex was about to push me over the edge.

I came into his mouth with a soft grunt and he worked my cock until it went limp. He came shortly after onto the grass and just in time to. I could hear someone getting closer. I quickly zipped up my pants and Reno did the same. The redhead resumed the same position he was in on the grass and startled to whistle very loudly. He did this when he was trying to hide something. Tseng, as well as most of the Turks knew this and if the commander heard him, he'd know something was up.

I nudged him in the shoulder and he stopped his nervous habit. Although I couldn't see, I figured it was Tseng who had entered the brush. With his night vision goggles he could see us clear as day.

"We'll camp here tonight. Get the tent ready." came his order.

"Sure thing bossman."Reno said. We both rose up from our spot and started to put together the tent. It wasn't an easy task considering we couldn't see anything and Tseng didn't had the common sense to lend us his night vision goggles. It took us twice as long to put it up.

"Took you long enough." Tseng said upset.

"Shut up. It's done ain't it?" Reno bit back.

Tseng stood up from where he'd been previously sitting and entered the tent first. We followed in after him and settled on the ground. We didn't have sleeping bags, so we had to make do with the cold ground. Reno scooted closer to me to keep warm in the night air, leaving Tseng to himself in the corner. I fell asleep quickly with Reno's warmth a constant comfort.

.

.

.

I awoke with the bright morning sun bearing down on me. I blinked a few times and yawned before I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Out of habit, I reached to my left for my sunglasses but I forgot I didn't have them anymore. Reno was still asleep which wasn't a surprise. He was definitely not a morning person.

Turning in the direction my boss I slept in, I was surprised to see he wasn't there. I poked my head out the tent folds to see if he was anywhere nearby. When I saw that he wasn't, I slipped out the tent, dusting my dirty suit off. I quickly surveyed the area and couldn't seem to find him. Slightly concerned, I reentered the tent and shook Reno awake. He groaned and sat up with a serious case of bed head.

He stared at me with unfocused eyes and yawned. "Unh, why?" he mumbled out.

"Tseng is missing." I stated.

He shrugged his shoulders and laid back down on the ground. "Wake me when you find him." He said before falling back asleep. I sighed and decided to search for him myself.

I searched the general vicinity and a little bit further around the area, still nothing. The land of the Great Plains was very flat, so if I couldn't see him that meant he was quite far. Should I search for him or wait for him to come back? I decided I couldn't leave Reno by himself to search for our missing leader, so I sat on the ground and decided to wait.

An hour passed and I was still sitting down wait for him to come. I spent the time gazing at the clear blue skies I knew I wouldn't be able to see in Midgar. The fresh air was revitalizing, though it made my lungs ache a bit. I had become so accustomed to Midgar's congested atmosphere that I found it hard to breathe air anywhere else.

Suddenly, I spotted him coming closer and stood up to great him. It was as he was getting closer that I realized he looked different, though I couldn't figure out why. He didn't seem too pleased with my staring and sneered at me.

"What? You've never seen hair before? Probably not." He jeered. Hair? What the hell was hell was he talking about? I glanced at his hair that hung loosely down and cut off by his shoulders. Wait? Wasn't his hair longer than that? I'm sure of it, his hair had always been long for as long as I could remember. Why did he cut it? And why now?

Reno crawled out the tent rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Oh heya bossman. I thought you were…did you cut your hair?" he said, noticing the change immediately where I had not.

"Yes I did, but that's not the issue here. We need to get in contact with the others." He said dismissing the issue, but Reno couldn't drop it.

"Why'd you cut it? I mean, it's still nice but I've never, ever seen you change it." The redhead circled around our leader with a curious eye.

"What did you do with the hair you cut?" Reno questioned.

Tseng then looked in my direction and made direct eye contact with me. "I burned it." I said sharply.

I wondered why the hell he was looking at me so intensely. It wasn't me that cut his hair. He broke the stare and ran his fingers through his shoulder length hair.

"Chocobo farm isn't too far from here. We're going to go there and reach Shin-Ra that way." he said. "Take down the tent and…"

"Or we could ask that guy over there for a ride." Reno interjected. Without receiving a response, he ran in the direction of the van that he had spotted crossing the plains.

He hailed the van and it stopped. From there, he talked to the driver for a few minutes and then ran back over to where we were.

"Yeah the driver offer to give us a ride to where we want to go under one condition." The redhead said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, what is it. I 'd rather not walk 200miles to Midgar or 50 to Chocobo farm." The commander stated.

"Um well, he wants you to sit in the front with him. That's all." He said to Tseng.

The dark haired leader quirked a suspicious brow. "Why?"

"He didn't say. He just looked over here and said he'll take us wherever if you'll sit in the front with him."

Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose in thought. I hoped he chose to ride because I could feel it was going to be another scorcher today and I did not want to walk in the heat again. Tseng sighed and finally nodded his head in compliance. Reno flashed the driver a thumbs up and he revved up the van and drove over to us. I had to hold in a laugh at the horror etched onto Tseng's features as the van rolled up and the driver was revealed.

An older man with a scraggily beard and overalls smiled wide at our leader in obvious approval. Reno and I had to turn around otherwise we'd burst out laughing. Tseng entered the vehicle with a scowl and slammed the door shut. Reno and I entered the back seat and buckled up.

"Everybody good to go?" the scruffy looking man asked.

"Yup!" Reno shouted with a wide smile on his face. Tseng shot a glare back at him that ensued death.

"Where to kids?" the man asked.

"Midgar, please." Tseng said.

"You got it." The man made a U turn and headed for the great world capitol.

About an hour into the trip, Reno and I were doing everything in our power to hold in our laughter at our boss. The man, who told us to call him Fred but told Tseng to call him Francois, had been hitting on our leader with no effort to hide it. He kept smiling in Tseng's direction and asking him questions.

"So, how old did you say you were?" he asked Tseng who was gazing out the window with an irritated expression.

"Sixteen." Tseng lied. He'd just been saying anything to appease the older gent that seemed to take a liking to him.

Fred smiled and glanced over in Tseng's direction and licked his lips. "You're so young. Shouldn't you be in school right now?"

"No, it's spring break." He responded robotically.

"I see. Is that why you kids were out here fooling around with ya clothes all torn and dirty?"

It amused me to no end that he kept calling us kids. Had this man even seen a teenager recently? The only teen here was Reno and he was about to turn twenty soon.

"Yup." Tseng answered in a bored tone.

The man licked his lips and reached a hand over to touch Tseng's hair. He slapped the man's hand away with a scowl and shot him a fierce glare. Fred only grinned and placed his hand back on the steering wheel.

"So what was your name again?" he asked Tseng.

"Sora." He lied again.

"Damn that's cute." Fred said licking his lips as if he were hungry. Reno had placed his hands over his mouth to hold back a laugh.

"So how do plan on spending the rest of your spring break?" he asked in general. Of course it would be Reno who answered.

"Oh we're going to Costa Del Sol to spend spring on the beach." He said through a wide smile.

The man whipped his head around to peer at Tseng, all but drooling. "You're going to the beach? I bet with your slender form and slight height you could fit into a bikini if you wanted to."

This time I had to cover my mouth as well to keep from exploding. Reno had little tears in his eyes and he bit his arm to keep it all in. Tseng scowled but didn't respond. I could tell he was irked by the man's comments.

"Ya'll gonna make one of those spring break pornos were the boys show their stuff?" he asked, sweat dousing his forehead.

"Most likely." Reno instigated.

"Oh I'd love to see that. You gonna be in it?" he asked our leader.

"No." he said sharply. I could tell his patience was wearing thin by the tone in his voice.

"Too bad. You're really cute. I'd love to see you in a bathing suit."

"Sir, would you pleased shut the fuck up?" Tseng hissed out.

"Oh so you're a little roughneck, eh? That's how I like 'em , young and vicious." Fred reached a hand out to touch Tseng's leg, only to be slapped again.

"Don't touch me again." he warned. Immediately Reno and I knew that Tseng wasn't fucking around anymore.

"Hey um Fred, maybe you should leave our young friend alone." Reno said trying to smoothen things out.

"I'm just messing with him. He's just so cute I can't help but play with him."

After that, it was silent for most of the ride, though the man didn't stop sneaking a peak at our leader. For three hours we drove, though Reno slept most of the way. I drifted in and out of sleep but was awake when Fred starting talking again. He kept looking back at us to see if we were sleep, which I appeared so but actually wasn't.

"Hey Sora, you like gil right?" he asked Tseng. The dark haired man didn't respond and kept looking out the window.

Fred placed his hand onto his privates and licked his lips. "I'll pay you all the money I have if you suck my cock. I have two thousand gil on me and I'm willing to give it all to you if you do this for me."

Oh shit. This guy did not just ask the Turk leader to suck his dirty, old penis. I quickly tried to fall asleep so I wouldn't have to hear the exchange. Tseng said nothing for a long while and I was just teetering on the edge of passing out. Just then, Tseng leaned over and whispered something into the man's ear that made him start to drool. I should have cared more about what was happening but I was tired and soon fell asleep.

I don't know how long I was out for but a particularly hard bump caused the truck to jolt violently. Reno and I both woke up at the same time. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up with a yawn. Reno did the same, though he didn't open his eyes.

"Yo Fred, we almost there yet?" the redhead asked. When he received no response he opened his eyes and peered into the driver's seat. We were both quite surprised to see our Commander in the front seat driving with no Fred in the car.

"You killed him didn't you?" Reno asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Yes. I shot his brains out and tossed him behind a rock. Let the buzzards suck his cock." He hissed out bitterly.

"Aw come on Tseng, did you really have to kill him? He was just a harmless old pervert with pedophiliac tendencies." The redheaded Turk groaned.

"Shut up, Reno." The dark haired Turk snapped.

"Besides, he had nothing but kind words to say about you." He teased.

"Reno, if you say on more word I'll deduct your pay in half."

Needless to say Reno shut up for the entire ride to Midgar. Once we had arrived at the gate, Tseng scanned his keycard to allow him to enter. Once we got in, he used the service telephone on a pole to call the Turks to have them escort us back to base. They came quickly and we were soon on our way home. I couldn't wait to take a nice hot shower and eat a hot meal.

For the whole ride back I kept glancing over at Tseng. He had promised to tell me the truth and he'd better not fall back on his word. I figured we couldn't discuss things today but tomorrow I'd get straight to the bottom of the mystery that hung over my head like a raincloud. I'd willing break my normal silent composure in order to get him to talk and I'd do just about anything to know the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or any of its characters. All rights belong to Square Enix. **

**Warnings: Violence, yaoi lemons, language (more to be added next chapter)  
**

**A/N: Thanks for the comments and favorites on this story. I'm sorry I haven't had the chance to respond directly, but I've been swapped with homework. I wish it was spring break again.  
**

**For Arlene :)

* * *

**

**Envy **

The morning started out slow and I found it dreadfully hard to drag myself out of bed. The dark green sheets that entrapped me in their everlasting warmth felt almost like a sin to leave, but alas I had to get up and get ready for work. A quick shower and two slices of wheat toast were my only enjoyments of the morning. I walked into work with a crisp dark suit and a pair of brand new shades I always kept in my closest as a spare.

A stack of paperwork greeted me on my desk in the office I shared with Reno. I took a seat in my chair with a sigh and noted that Reno wasn't here. He also had a mountain of paperwork waiting for him stacked neatly on his disheveled desk. Wanting to get my work done as soon as possible, I began the painstakingly monotonous toil of writing reports and filling out the standard questionnaire that followed after every case. Because my handwriting was so bad, I had to type out everything I wrote which wasn't entirely too bad, considering I was a rather adept at typing.

By ten o'clock I had finished the questionnaire and printed out the finished product. It was then that Reno shuffled in looking bleary eyed and half awake. His clothes were more disheveled than acceptable and even torn in some places. He entered with a loud groan and slumped into his chair, the sight of his paperwork caused him to lay his head on the desk in anguish.

I poured him a cup of coffee, added a little sugar and cream and placed it on his desk. "What happened to you?" I asked.

He lifted his head up and went for the coffee. A look of revulsion crossed his features as he took a sip and made a sound of distaste. I knew he didn't like coffee but it would at least wake him up.

"I went over to that one guy, ah…Justin's place to smoke, ya know? And when I got there he was having a small party in his dorm room. I didn't plan on staying long, take a few hits then leave, but every time I made to go, a smoking hot chick would come in. So I ended up staying and having a few beers. Incidentally, I ended up banging Justin cause those bitches wouldn't give it up. I woke up late next to Justin, who was also late for his class. So yea…I had a good night." He ended with a sleepy grin.

I shook my head at my friend and went back over to my desk. "You really should do your work. The SOLDIER director wants them no later than five-thirty."

"Tsk, fuck that guy." He said through a yawn. The tired redhead booted up his computer and grabbed the questionnaire sheet. Like me, he would have to type everything out, but unlike me, Reno couldn't type fast at all. He also had a tendency to get easily distracted by online games or videos.

The door to our office opened without a signaling knock and Cissnei entered. Her suit was neat and orderly, and her wavy hair settled just below her shoulders. She beamed pleasantly at both of us before speaking; obviously she had come here with a purpose.

"So when did the Commander cut his hair?" the wavy red-haired woman questioned. Judging by the inquisitive look on her face, she desperately sought information.

"Dunno really." Reno answered. "He sort of wandered off for a bit and when he came back his hair was cut."

"That seems odd. You know anything Rude?" she asked looking for details.

I shook my head and adjusted my shades. She didn't seem to believe me so the young Turk waltzed over to my desk and eyed me with those sharp cinnamon orbs.

"So, you don't know anything? Anything at all?" she said, trying to pry information I honestly didn't have.

"Stop hassling him, woman." Reno snapped jokingly. "Why don't you just ask Tseng why he did it? Is it really that big of a fucking deal?"

She rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms in annoyance. "Yes it's important. Our leader decided to chop his long locks off while on an important mission and you're not concerned as to why?"

Reno reclined back against his chair and closed his eyes. "Who cares, it's his damn hair let him do what he wants."

Cissnei rolled her eyes with a scowl before hastily leaving. Reno rose up from his seat with a yawn and sauntered over to my side of the office. With a sly grin, he leaned over across my desk and peered up at me with those mischievous sea green eyes.

"So…ya wanna help me with my reports?" he asked, gazing into my shaded eyes.

"Can't…have my own work." I stated. Plus, I needed to finish early so I could speak with Tseng. I didn't know how things were going to play out between us and the anxiety of finally knowing was killing me.

Reno pouted his lip in disappointment and leaned closer to my face. "But you're almost finished and you usually help me out. Please, Rude?"

I sighed and shook my head. No matter how much he begged I couldn't relent this time. Reno groaned in distress before returning back to his desk. He plopped down in his seat and reluctantly resumed his work.

I finished my reports in record time and quickly filed them into a folder with the proper label. Reno had just finished filling out his questionnaire by the time I was done. I felt bad that I couldn't help him but this was an opportunity I couldn't miss. I gathered up my completed work and exited the office with haste. My destination was the Turk Commander's office, where I had to hand in my reports for an initial overview before they could be given to the SOLDIER director.

Tseng's office was just down the hall so I didn't have to walk far. Once I had reached his door, I raised my hand up to give two polite knocks. I waited patiently for a response, which surprisingly didn't come until a few minutes later. The door opened and I was quite astonished to see it was the young Vice President, Rufus Shinra, that was exiting. I saluted him and he nodded in acknowledgement. The VP had a smug expression on his face and a rare grin that he couldn't seem to suppress. I'd never seen any emotion besides anger and haughtiness on the man's face, so to see him almost beaming was very bizarre.

The suavely dressed heir walked around me and continued on his way down the hall. He had left the door open, which I assumed meant I could enter. I did and shut the door promptly behind me. To my surprise, Tseng was not at his desk when I entered. I scanned the office to find it empty and my curiosity peaked. Rufus had just been in here and I assumed he hadn't been in Tseng's office alone, so where was he? As much as I wanted him to, the Commander could not just instantaneously combust and disappear.

Normally I would have just placed the files on his desk and left, but Tseng and I had unfinished business to discuss. I wanted to set up a time and place for us to meet outside of work and I would wait until he came back.

I took a seat on the couch and placed the files next to me. I sat there for a few minutes, thinking about what I was going to say and trying to decipher how things would play out. I wondered how I would react to the revelation. I considered myself a calm, mild tempered man, but I was different around Tseng. My emotions were more active and it took a hell of a lot more self control to not snap at him sometimes. His very presence would sometimes fill me with incessant rage and I felt like it was only a matter of time before he did or said something that would push me over the edge. I've never breached my breaking point, I've been close, but I'd never exactly crossed the line of rage to the point where I was irrational.

I sat on the sofa for a few minutes, trying to come up with some answers to my own question as I always did. At least now my answers were finally going to be solved. A wide but silent yawn spilled from my lips in boredom. I glanced out the window, hoping to ease my boredom when I heard a noise from with the room. I quickly located the source of the sound and locked onto the door on the other side of the office.

It was then that realization hit me like a freight train. Tseng had never left the office; he'd just been in the bathroom the whole time. I swore under my breath at my lack of observation. I always forgot that door led to a bathroom and not just a storage closet like the one Reno and I had in our office. The shower was suddenly turned on, followed by the sound of a belt being undone.

Instead of thinking "I really shouldn't be here", my first thought was, "Why the hell was he taking a shower at three 'o clock in the afternoon?" How odd was that? The sound of more clothes being undone was starting to make me uncomfortable with the fact my boss was getting undressed across the way.

_Perhaps I should go. _I thought, but decided to stay against my better judgment. I guess I could have left and come back later, but my anxiousness was impairing my judgment. I didn't care if he would be pissed off to find me in his office; I just wished he'd hurry up and…

The bathroom door opened, and before I could comprehend what was going on, it was entirely too late. Tseng, my pretentious boss and virtual adversary, had stepped out the bathroom completely naked, save for a white collared shirt that clung to his damp form. His pale skin gleamed under the illuminating light that reflected the wetness of his flushed, bare skin. His dark hair that fell just below his shoulders was drenched; various strands stuck to his face. The white shirt he wore was thoroughly soaked and made see-through, his dusky nipples very visible through his shirt.

The words, "holy shit" eluded me in a whisper as I stared at him, marveling at gorgeous body and beautiful facial features. His shirt that hugged his narrow frame and rose up high upon his thighs, gave me an instant erection, almost painfully so. I was just so shocked to see him in such a manner of undress. I couldn't think…I couldn't speak…only wonder at the beauty before me. For an instant, I forgot I despised him and only wished to have his wet, bare form sitting on my lap in embrace.

But I was brought back to reality all too harshly as he started to yell at me, most definitely enraged.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he hissed out sharply. His cheeks turned hot red, either from anger or embarrassment.

I found myself stumped for an answer and could only stare at the infuriated man before me. As he moved closer, I noticed the faint image of something on both sides of his hip bones. Were those tattoos? I didn't get a chance to ponder before he punched the shit out of me. If I had been remotely paying attention, I'd have seen his fist coming and dodged it, but as it was, I was highly distracted and slightly aroused. Not a very good combination at the moment.

"Get out! Get the fuck out!" the fuming Turk demanded.

My cheek throbbed in pain from being hit, but I didn't mind his outrage. I mean, I had enter his office unannounced. I grabbed my folder, picked up my shades that he had knocked off my face and rushed out of there as quickly as possible, shutting the door behind me. My fingers desperately clutched the folder I had in my hands as I stood outside his door, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

My boss, the man who taken away everything I had worked for, had aroused me. Even as I walked down the hall, strategically using the folder to hide my erection, I was still replaying his wet and naked body over and over in my mind. Had he always been that attractive? Had I been so blinded by my hatred over the years that all I saw was a cold, heartless vampire? I tried to shake the images from my head, but the visions stayed and actually became more vivid.

How could this be happening? I thought the only man I was attracted to was Reno, but even he hadn't given me an almost instantaneous arousal without touching me. This was not good, so not good. I needed to take care of this, now. I burst into the nearest bathroom and entered a stall at the far end. With a silent moan, I quickly unzipped my pants and pulled out my hardened sex. My hand wrapped around the engorged member and I started up a rapid, demanding pace, hopping to finish as soon as possible.

I couldn't believe I was doing this, to the image of my worst enemy no less. In my head, I was trying to in vision anyone but my boss, but my thoughts kept drifting back to his deliciously wet form. As much as I wanted to deny it, I was in this position because of him. I moaned breathily, his image twisting to form other fantasies I didn't even know I desired.

For a moment, I wished he'd have come out of the bathroom and knelt between my legs. He would then undue my slacks and pull out my cock to stroke me as I was doing now before he went down on me. I bit my lip to stifle a particularly loud groan. I could only image how his mouth would feel around my swollen sex and to see his haughty eyes look up at me would bring me to new heights of pleasure. I'd love to see him try and give me a pompous smirk with his mouth constrained around my huge cock.

I then pictured myself having pulled him into my lap and fucked his ass raw. I would abandon all restraint and seek out only my own gratification, a selfish notion yes, but I didn't seem to care when it came to him. I desired to see his pained, humiliated expression and the image almost pushed me over the edge at the thought. I wanted to see the look of fear on his face and the panic in his eyes, just like at Fort Condor, when I held his very existence in my hands. That expression is what I imagined him to have as I brutally ravaged him in my fantasy.

At that last vision, I came and released a low satisfied groan as I did. Feeling sated and much better than before, I wiped my hand off with a tissue and picked up the file I had tossed onto the ground in my anxiousness. I quickly washed my hands and exited the restroom. Reno was passed out with his head on his desk when I entered our shared office. I shook my head at the scene, but decided to wake him a bit later. For now, I sat in my comfortable office chair and leaned back into it.

I couldn't believe I had just gotten off because of Tseng. A sigh slipped from my lips in disbelief and frustration. He had been just so stunning it really took me by surprise, but now that I think about it, the events surrounding our encounter seemed rather odd.

Firstly, I had run into Rufus who was exiting Tseng's office with a strange expression on his normally solemn and arrogant face. He had seemed light and jovial, and especially amused at something, for he could not stop grinning like the Cheshire cat. Tseng wasn't funny, at least not intentionally, so I wondered why Rufus had left his office in such high spirits.

Secondly, the Commander had disappeared into the bathroom to take a shower at three in the afternoon. Also, when he had come out unexpectedly, why was his shirt soaked? It looked like he had decided to shower with his clothes on. It was all very suspicious. Unfortunately, I would have to face him again soon. I had my reports I needed to have handed in by five, and I somehow had to set up a meeting place and time for us.

Reno was snoring rather loudly now, his paperwork would surely be stained with drool from the saliva that seeped from the corner of his mouth. I opened up my drawer to retrieve a red, stress ball that the company provided us with. Honestly, this shit didn't help me at all and I'd seen some people, i.e. Rufus, Cissnei…completely tear the stress relief balls completely apart. I came into Rufus' office one day to find one completely torn in half on his desk and Cissnei had a habit of piercing the spongy objects with her fingers, Needles to say, most of the male Turks tried not to piss her off, lest she get a hold of one of us and do the unthinkable.

I tossed it at him and it bounced off his head. He released a wide feline-like yawn, stretched out and mumbled something incoherently before sitting up with eyes half lidded.

"Time?" he managed to get out through another yawn.

I glanced at my computer screen to see the time. "3:34" I answered. The redhead groaned and looked down at the work before him. A pout formed on his lips as he looked at me with beseeching eyes.

"Help?" he pleaded pitifully. I smirked at his cute expression and nodded my head. He beamed as I walked over and took half his workload from him. Reno jumped up from his seat as I was returning to mine and wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"Thanks Rude! Thanks a lot!" he expressed gratefully.

"Its fine, but we'll have to hurry or you won't meet the deadline." I stated. He nodded his head and dashed back over to his seat to work.

It was just about 5 o' clock when we had finished. I quickly printed out the final reports and placed them neatly into a file. The spit stain on one of the pages in his report had to remain because we didn't have the time to redo it. Reno knew he'd probably get chewed out for it later but at least the work was finally done. He slumped in his chair as I was stapling the coversheet to the documents.

"Shit I'm tired." He said groggily, his fingers scratched his spiky red mane as he yawned. "I'm probably gonna pass out and hopefully wake up in time for the Chocobo racing tonight. I bet 500 gil on the blue Chocobo and I'll be damned if that bitch don't win."

I gathered up the reports, only half listening to Reno go on about sports and bets. The only thing I was really focused on was seeing Tseng again. I had a feeling he would not be happy to see me, especially after what had taken place. Honestly, I wished Reno could turn in the reports so I wouldn't have to face him, but I couldn't put this off any longer.

"I'm turning in the reports." I said evenly, heading for the exit.

"Alright, thanks again for helping me. Saved my ass. You wanna come over and watch the races tonight?" he asked through a grin.

'Come over and watch the races' was Reno code for "come over, watch _**a**_ race, then fuck". As appealing as that sounded, I had things to take care of that could not go unattended anymore.

"Sorry can't." I said, providing no excuse. He groaned in displeasure, but decided not to beg me to go like he usually did.

"Fine, I'll talk to you later." He said.

I nodded my head and was soon on my way back to my boss' office. As I stood in front of his door, I took a deep breath before I knocked. My heart was racing and I kept inhaling and exhaling deeply until I was calm.

A swift "enter" sounded through the door. I entered and shut the door quietly behind me. For once, he wasn't immersed in his work and I had his full attention when I walked in. His dark eyes locked onto me as I crossed the room. I felt highly nervous underneath his stare, but my expression did not reveal it.

I couldn't look him in the eye and was ever so thankful I had my shades on. The dark haired man before me shifted in his seat so that he was leaning back with his legs crossed and his arms draped over the armrests in a relaxed position. His obsidian eyes gleamed underneath the artificial light, his hair looked glossier than ever, most likely from his recent shower.

His pale lips spread into a crafty grin and he looked up at me though dense, long eyelashes.

"The reports?" He spoke; gesturing with his hand he wanted me to hand them to him.

"The reports will have to wait." I said clearly and assertively, adjusting my shades as well.

He lowered his eyes momentarily before lifting them up to look at me. "I see." He said lowly. The Commander then stood up from his seat and walked around his large desk until he was in front of it. He leaned back against his desk for support as he stood across from me. Only a few feet separated us and his heated glare seemed even more intense than when he was seated. He ran his fingers through his silky black hair, the stands resembling spilled ink over his pale flesh. I was stunned at how this small motion made heat rise up to my cheeks, still, my expression remained impassive.

"What is it you want from me?" he said straightforwardly in his smooth, yet arrogant tone.

"I want to know the truth, that is all." I said evenly. My heart was racing at finally being able to face him, and a feeling of excitement welled up within me.

"The truth you say? About what?" he said condescendingly. He knew very well what I wanted to know and he knew how much I wanted the information. I'd almost killed him and here he was, still playing games. Well I'd had about enough of fooling around and I was not going to let his derisive ways distract me.

"You know what I mean." I said sharply, my tone more forceful than before. "We can do this now, or later. Either way this ends today."

He crossed his arms and regarded me with an unreadable expression. He cocked his head to the side and released a low snicker.

"You're really doing this?" he said sardonically, raising a fine dark brow.

I nodded my head assuredly. The Commander before me snickered in annoyance before reaching behind him to grab a notepad and paper. He jotted something down before he ripped the paper from the pad, balled it up, and tossed it at me. It hit my face before it hit the floor. His small, but malicious action really pissed me off. How dare he throw something at me like I was but a piece of trash before him. Once again, I was glad for the shades because the look I in my eyes was nothing short of vicious.

"I gave you my word so I will honor it. If you want to continue this nonsense, then come by my home around eight. That's the address on the floor. If you really want to speak with me then you'll pick that shit up like the bitch you are and walk out." he hissed out venomously; his lips curled up into an arrogant smirk.

Without even thinking, I stepped onto the paper wad he had thrown at me and walked over where he was leaning on his desk. I stopped about a foot from him, towering over his form so he had to look up at me. I removed my shades and placed them neatly into my inner suit jacket pocket. My body moved forward and I placed my hands on either side him on the desk, virtually trapping the smaller Turk, my body acting as a barrier. I was so close to him I could see the faint pinking of his cheeks as I enclosed on him in. My eyes, now fully exposed, reflected my true feelings as I glared into his dark irises.

"I already know where you live and have for awhile," I began with a heated tone. "I really, _really _don't appreciate you treating me like I'm a worthless piece of shit. I'm a Turk and I've worked hard to get to where I am today, and if I had decided to drop you the other day, I'd be sitting in your chair while you became part of the lifestream. But I'm not feeling to forgiving or merciful today so I would suggest you cooperate and lose the fucking attitude or I'll see to it that you'll never see your gold plated name above this door again."

He stood there entrapped by my arms and body with an irritated, but compliant expression. I had meant every word I said and I'm sure he sensed this from me. This was probably the most words I'd ever spoken to him outside of work related context. The dark haired man's lips twitched as if forming into a scowl, but it resided. To my surprise, he looked away from me and downcast his gaze. His long, dark lashes shrouded his eyes and his lips pursed into a thin line.

I was amazed he hadn't flipped out on me yet and tried to push me away, but instead he stood there, quietly contemplating and rationalizing. Finally after a long while, he brought his gaze up; his gleaming dark eyes met my light brown ones. He released an amused snicker and his devious, conniving smirk returned.

"You dare threaten me, Rude?" he questioned in a furtive tone.

"I do indeed." I responded boldly.

"I don't take threats against my person lightly."

"And you shouldn't, because I'm as serious as I could possibly ever be."

He grinned before leaning forward so that his lips were but an inch from my ear. "Oh and Rude?" he whispered lowly, sending an involuntary shiver up my spine. "Do knock on my door this time. We wouldn't want another dilemma like earlier now, right?"

His hot breath against my ear felt wondrous and I found it hard to focus as the thoughts I had earlier began to resurface. He pressed his hands against my chest and I loved the pressure on my pecks through my suit jacket. Unfortunately the pressure began to increase as Tseng applied as much force as possible to shove me back. Physically, I was definitely stronger than him, but I decided I had gotten my point across and allowed myself to be pushed.

He ran his fingers through his inky, dark hair before he hopped up onto his desk to sit, crossing his legs as he did. A cigarette and lighter were pulled out of his pocket and he lit it hastily. The smell immediately filled the room and made me feel sick. His eyes locked onto mine as he took a particularly long drag, exhaled, and then tapped the excess ashes into a nearby tray on his desk. I decided it was time for me to leave, seeing as how the meeting was set and I didn't have a reason to stay, not that I wanted to anyway. As I made to leave, Tseng coughed to gain my attention, and I glanced over my shoulder at him.

"The reports, Rude?" he managed to get out, followed by a puff of smoke and a contented sigh the nicotine provided.

I reached into my suit jacket and grabbed my shades that I'd removed earlier. I replaced them onto the bridge of my nose and turned round to face my boss regarding me with a languid glance. The reports were still in my hand and he needed those to review and present to the SOLDIER director as soon as possible. With the reports in my hand, I tossed them onto the ground next to the balled up paper he'd thrown at me earlier. Then I walked out, and closed the door behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or any of its characters. All rights belong to Square Enix. **

**Warnings: Violence, yaoi lemons, language  
**

**Long chapter :D **

**Gift fic For Arlene :)

* * *

**

**Envy **

I had a few hours until my rendezvous with Tseng so I decided to go to the gym. Due to the Turks "on call" schedule, I worked out when I could. Once I had reached my office, I opened the storage closet that Reno and I used to hold our various supplies and objects. I claimed the first three shelves and they were all very neat and organized. Reno owned the last three and his stuff was a complete mess, but he could somehow operate in chaos.

I grabbed my duffel bag which contained my gym clothes and shoes. Tossing it over my shoulder, I locked the closet back up and left the office. The gym I normally used was located in the Turk's training facility on the on the 61st floor of the building. It was a privatized room designated for Turks and Turks in training. I liked using this one because it was usually quiet, with only a few fellow comrades around.

But today, was not one of those days. I walked into the gym with my stuff and stopped immediately once I say who was currently occupying the room. Gun, also known as Lené, along with Cissnei, Shotgun, Martial Arts and knife, were all chatting as they worked out. I surveyed the room to see if there were any other male Turks, but there were none. There was no way I could exercise around with them around, especially since all they talked about were the men they liked...or hated.

I got out of there as fast as I could and decided it would be better if I used the other gym on the 3rd floor. It was available to all Shin-Ra employees that were not SOLDIER. They had their own training facilities that could withstand their mako induced strength. I took an elevator down and entered the common gym. As soon as I entered the room, I felt a shift in the air. Although they tried to hide it, their stares penetrated my form.

As a Turk, my suit alone spoke for itself and my profession. They were nervous; I could sense it, though they were noticeably less tense around me than with any other Turk, except Cissnei that is. If Reno, Gun or any other Turk would have walked in here, people would have started exiting. Reno liked to tell very crude jokes to those around him and it often made them uneasy. Gun was downright intimidating and only needed to glare at someone to have them give up their machine.

And Gaia forbid if Tseng walked in here. The room would clear out by the time he came out from the locker room. But I was quiet and kept to myself. They still feared me for what I was, but they knew I wasn't going to cause any trouble.

I went into the locker room and changed into my workout clothes which consisted of a black sleeveless shirt and dark track pants. My routine on Thursdays usually consisted of a six mile run on the track or treadmill and weight training. But due to the time crunch I decided I could just run today. It generally only took me an hour to complete the run, which would give me ample time to shower, dress and make it over to Tseng's place by eight.

As I ran I tried to think of what I was going to say to him when we met. I had so many questions but I guess when I really thought about it there was only one I just had to know. Why is he the Turk Commander? But should I really be that straightforward? I mean, I was pretty forward today but he had gone too far with the attitude.

After an hour or so, I completed my six miles and had come to the conclusion that I would be forward with him, because it was the only way I was going to convince him I was serious. I wiped down the machine with my towel as was common courtesy and headed for the showers. The water was cold, just the way I liked it after a good run. It cooled me down until the point where the cold was uncomfortable and I had to switch it to a warmer setting. Then, my cooled skin became warm again. I loved the sensation of cold to hot water; it made the shower much more revitalizing in my opinion.

I toweled off and placed my dirty clothes in the duffle bag along with my running shoes. I quickly redressed and left the gym for my home, which was conveniently located a half mile away. As much as Turks were paid, we weren't allowed to live outside of a three mile radius of the Shin-Ra building. Since we were always on call, we had to live close and be available at anytime.

I generally only drove because I really liked my black sports car. I really didn't get to drive it much except to retrieve basic necessities and work. The drive home was uneventful and I parked in my designated spot. I lived in a terrace style neighborhood, where my house was connected to others in a row that lined a city block. My house was cement grey and lacked curb appeal but I really didn't mind. It wasn't like I lived on the outside of my house.

The inside of my home was actually rather lavish. The walls of my living room were painted a cool blue and made the room light and cheery. The couches were cocoa brown to accent the blue and were adorned with white and blue pillows. The floors were all carpeted and there were works of art on every wall. The dining room had the same color scheme, the table a rich mahogany with blue and white china plates to decorate it. It was very homey and I loved the slight southern feel to it.

I tossed my clothes in the washer before I headed up to the second floor where the bedrooms and bathrooms were. My room was white but the color accent was jade. The curtains were that color, the rug, even the sheets on the bed. My bed frame and headboard were black which complemented the jade sheets beautifully.

I kicked off my shoes and lay down on my bed. Glancing over at the clock, I noted the time was six thirty. I still had an hour or so until I had to leave. Tseng's place wasn't far from mine, but in all actuality, most of the Turks didn't live to far away. Hell, Gun lived three doors down from me. I released a yawn even though I wasn't tried, only comfortable.

An hour passed by and I thought I should get ready to leave. I rose up from my comfortable king sized bed and stretched out my arms with a sigh. After a quick trip to the bathroom, I was on my way out to my car in less than a few minutes. The ride would be a short one, but I'd rather not have to walk back.

Tseng lived in a neighborhood where most of the elitist resided. It was a gated community where every house was no smaller than 10, 000 sq ft. Most of the homes here were of the contemporary design, and each one held a unique shape, though the color was uniform. I pulled up to the gate and showed the guard my ID which pretty much allowed me access to anywhere I wanted to go.

I drove along the tar road that was uniquely different from the cobblestone theme of the whole upper plate. His house was located in the center of a cul-du-sac on Santiago St. I parked outside of his three car garage driveway and exited my car. A soft sigh escaped from me as I walked up to his solid black door. His home was massive, and he had a pretty sizable yard full of lush, fake grass. All grass above the plate was faux because Midgar couldn't support plant life due to mass pollution. It really was a miracle that even humans could even live in such a contaminated city.

I knocked twice on his door and then stood back. My heart was racing in anticipation and I kept fidgeting with my shades out of a nervous habit. When the door opened, I was surprised to see it was a young Wutaiian boy who answered. He had long hair that went down to his waist and couldn't have been older than ten. My first thought was, "Oh shit, does he have a son?", but after a quick assessment of his features I realized he didn't look a thing like Tseng. The boy wore all black and had a bright, energetic expression on his face.

"You must be the guest." The boy said with a smile. "Please come in."

He opened the door and stepped aside for me to enter. I was immediately awestruck by the dramatic architecture. The ceiling of the living area had to be at least three stories high. The windows were grand and the space was large. I entered through the extensive foyer and walked forward until the boy ran in front of me, halting my actions.

"Shoes must be taken off." He said rapidly. He directed me to a bench and I took a seat and started to remove my shoes when the boy knelt down in front of me and swatted my hands away. He quickly and efficiently removed them, and I felt pretty uncomfortable the whole time. I really felt bad for him having to do such a degrading task but he didn't seem to mind.

Once they were removed, he neatly placed them together by the door and ushered me into the expansive living area. I honestly think this one room was my about the size of my whole 1st level. But as much space as he had in this place…there was really nothing in it. I wasn't sure if it was supposed to be this scarce on purpose but the place seemed lifeless. The living area literally only had three black sofas, a glass coffee table, a side table and a white carpet rug.

I took a seat on one of the three modern designed couches and was surprised to find it really comfortable. It had looked like it would feel firm but it was just the opposite. The long haired boy then stood in front of me and bowed slightly.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" he asked, though his attention was elsewhere. I followed his line of vision and noticed there was a dark figure coming down the stairs. Was it him? I couldn't see that far and tried to get a better look but the boy had turned his attentions back to me. He move closer to my face with no obvious sense of personal space, and asked his question again. I shook my head rapidly, just really wanting him to give me some distance.

"I'll get you some water just in case you get thirsty." And with that he was gone, he bounded for the kitchen area and waved to whoever was slowly coming down the stairs. I stared at them more closely but it was hard to tell who they were because it was already so dim in the house and I had shades on. The mysterious figure…crawled…into the kitchen and disappeared from my sight. That was…strange. I swear I saw them crawl into the kitchen, or maybe I was just seeing things.

The Wutaiian boy soon bounded out of the kitchen doors with the figure right on his tail. Suddenly, the boy tripped due to the closeness of the thing behind him which I now perceived to be not a man, but an animal, mostly likely a dog. The boy fell with the water in his hands and glass shattered across the floor. I was located a good distance away and I wouldn't have been able to catch him from falling, but I could help him before he cut himself.

"Oh Ponko, look what you made me do!" the boy yelled before he thumped the dog in the nose. I hurried over to help him but stopped once I got a closer look at that beast that was beside him. That was no dog; it wasn't even in the canine family. It was a big cat, a black panther to be precise. Unlike the monsters found in the wild, this cat didn't seem to be mutated or vicious. In fact, it acted more like a domestic house cat than a panther.

I eyed the animal closely and its pale blue eyes locked onto me. I wasn't familiar with wild cats other than what I watched on TV. I knew that this animal was food for many bigger monsters, but it still was pretty high up on the food chain. And though they generally left humans alone, we were not immune to their diet. The boy stood up, using the big cat as support.

"Stupid Ponko, always making me trip." He hissed out annoyed. The boy then looked up at me with wide almond shaped eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'll get you another one after I clean this up." He then turned to the panther which I suppose was named, Ponko, and growled at it. "You're getting the blame for this one." He said to the cat before he scurried away, careful of the glass shards. Ponko followed him, still close on his heels which made him groan in annoyance. Though I was still wary of the animal, I found the display between the boy and Ponko to be quite cute. A faint smile graced my lips momentarily as I turned to go back to my seat, but just as I did, I heard more footsteps coming down the stairs.

I turned back around to see my boss, the commander of the Turks coming down with an unpleasant look on his face. He was still in uniform though he wore no tie and his suit jacket had been removed. The dark haired man grinned at me as he walked down the steps, running his fingers though his silky locks as he did. He walked across the great room in my direction but stopped once he saw the water and broken glass on the wooden floor.

He looked down at the mess and crossed his arms before he yelled, "Sekai, Ponko! Get in here!" Surprisingly he didn't sound angry, just a little more than annoyed. The boy, followed by the big cat, came rushing out of the kitchen with a broom in his hands and a dust pan in the cat's mouth. They both came to a halt in front of Tseng, though the boy almost slipped on the smooth, wooden floors.

"Um…Sir?" the boy said, giving him an improper salute with the left hand. Tseng walked past them both, pointed at the mess on the floor and looked at them with a critical eye.

"Who is responsible for this?" he asked sharply. The boy, who I assumed was Sekai, tilted his head over slightly to the big cat next to him.

"It was Ponko's fault! She always walks so close behind me and I tripped." He said, trying to explain himself. All while this was taking place, I was trying to figure out who this boy was and why did Tseng have a cat named Ponko? It was all very strange and bewildering. I was really expecting his home to be boring and mundane but it was the quite the opposite. Sekai, though he was being scolded, did not seem afraid of Tseng or even more surprisingly, of the wild cat next to him. Was this everyday life for him when he came home?

Tseng maneuvered around Sekai and bent over until he was face to face with Ponko. The big cat still held the dust pan in its mouth and her tail moved back and forth across the floor.

"Did you do this?" he asked very seriously of the animal. Ponko dropped the pan and suddenly released a loud roar that echoed due to the high ceiling. With that, Tseng stood up and grabbed Ponko and Sekai's ear.

"Both of you clean it up and stop breaking my glasses or I'll use your wages to buy new ones." Tseng ordered in a stern voice.

"Ouch! Okay, I'll be more careful!" the boy hissed out at the pain of his ear being pinched. Once they were released, Sekai rubbed his sore ear and started to clean up the mess, mumbling "you break more than we do" under his breath.

Tseng then turned his attention back to me and that sly grin came back. He signaled for me to sit and I did. He sat right across from me with his legs crossed and fingers laced together on his lap. I felt uncomfortable underneath his gaze but I didn't let it show and kept my emotions hidden from my face.

It was quiet for a long moment and he didn't speak until Sekai had finished cleaning up the mess. When the boy was done, he hopped onto Ponko's back and petted her head gently.

"Can I go play my games now?" the boy asked while he nuzzled the big cat's neck. "I finished the housework."

"Yes, yes. And please behave yourself. Both of you." He ordered, eyes narrowing at the regal cat that carried the boy.

"We will." He said patting the big cat on the side. "Oh, and it was nice meeting you Mr. Rude!" he said before the cat raced up the stairs with the boy holding on tightly around her neck, his laughter rang through the room until he reached the fourth floor and it faded. The quiet resumed and I admittedly had more questions than I had before to ask him. Like who was that kid and why did he have a pet panther?

He must have sensed my anxiousness because a soft laugh slipped from his lips as he stared at me. His laugh sounded melodious and light and was actually quite alluring. I adjusted my shades and cleared my throat, though I didn't speak. Tseng reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. I was glad when he placed them onto the table and not decided to smoke in front of me.

A few minutes later and the silence had still not broken. He just sat there with that pompous smirk on his lips, eying me through long, dense lashes. I thought he would do all the talking and I wouldn't have to say much, but I guess that would have been too easy. After all, I was the one who started this thing in the first place; I guess it was only fair that I speak first.

I opened my mouth to talk but Tseng held his hand up as soon as I tried to. He then stood up and left the living area to head into the kitchen. I heard him opening and closing cabinets and the clanking of glass. As he re-entered the living room with two glasses and a bottle of red wine, he placed them down onto the table and popped open the wine bottle with a corkscrew. Two glasses were filled halfway and he presented me with one. I took it reluctantly so. I did drink, just not on weekdays.

He took a sip of his wine and sat back on the couch in a more relaxed position. I tasted it and found it to be quite pleasant and well aged. I drank a little and it went down smoothly. As much as I enjoyed the wine, I really wanted to just get things over with. I'd been here almost an hour and still no answers. I put down my glass so I could talk and move things along, but Tseng took it as a gesture that I wanted more and refilled my glass to the rim line which was absolutely ridiculous. I couldn't even pick it up without the fear of spilling it. He placed his cup on the table as well and filled his up the same way. Then, very carefully, he picked up the glass without spilling a drop. Needless to say I was impressed, but wouldn't dare try it.

Another few minutes passed and still no progress. The silence was maddening and I wanted to say something but I really wanted him to speak first. He had cut me off the last time I tried so I didn't want to start again.

"The boy is my ward, "Tseng said out of the blue, though I was curious to know. "He's been with me for three years now, and the jaguar has been with me for five."

I listened to him talk and took in what he was saying. I reached for the wine he had filled to the top and very carefully lifted it up to my lips. A few gulps later and I had it down to a more reasonable level. The dark haired man across from me reached forward, his hand going for the cigarettes on the table, but I effectively ended that goal by swiping his lighter from him. There was no way in hell I was going to let him smoke at this time, even if it was his own home. He quirked an irritated brow and a slight scowl formed on his pale lips.

"Just what the fuck do you think you are doing, subordinate?" he said, hissing out the last word.

"Do not smoke in my presence." I said firmly, placing the lighter to the side.

Tseng then stood up and walked over to where I was sitting. He crossed his arms and eyed me with distaste.

"You have no right to tell me what I can and can't do in my own domain!" he spat out viciously. "Now hand over my lighter."

"I will not." I responded, though I held back my ferocity. He moved closer and I could actually feel the anger radiating off of him. His dark eyes shone with rage and warning.

"I grow tired of your insolence and it would seem this behavior has transmitted to after hours. Maybe I should send you to be re-evaluated for Shin-Ra loyalty, because you obviously have your priorities askew. I am your Commander and you are to do as I say. Understand?"

At that I rose up from my seat and took a few steps forward until I was right in front of him. If my shades had been off he would have seen the fury in them. I hated…absolutely loathed when he spoke down to me like that, like he was a higher entity than me. I wanted so desperately to strike him but I held back, with all my will power, I held back.

He smirked up at me with a haughty expression and ran his fingers through his hair again. "Oh what? Now I've made you upset, hmm?" he taunted. "Are you trying to intimidate me or something, because it's not working." Then he sneered. "In fact, if you continue to disobey me _you _won't be working at all."

He had pushed the line at threatening my job, the only thing I had spent years of hard work trying to obtain. My fists clenched at my sides and I felt heat rising to my head, my ears turning hot. The dark haired leader eyed me up and down before he made a noise of disappointment with his mouth.

"You're so broken. Everything about you is broken. You think you have every right to be in my position but yesterday you just confirmed everything that Veld said to me."

As his tone rose, so did my confusion. What did he mean by "confirmed what Veld said?" He gritted his teeth and his cheeks reddened with his increasing rage.

"How dare you…how dare you try to fucking kill me!" He yelled bitterly. I was actually shocked by his sudden fury and hadn't seen this coming. I guess he was more upset than he had let on. His lips were quivering and I think he was slightly shaking.

"I…I knew you hated me, but not to that extent!" he said fuming. I was yet again surprised by his choice of words. He knew I hated him, even though I had tried to hide that fact for several years. He was more perceptive than I thought.

"To think, my death would have been by the hands of my own comrade. How ironic." He glared at me and then parted. Still furious, he plopped down on his sofa and roughly grabbed his glass of wine. He downed it, twirled the glass around momentarily before the throwing it at the nearest wall. The glass shattered against the wall and rained onto the wooden floor. The Turk commander relaxed into his seat, his heated gaze fixed on me.

"How could you even have considered…" he paused, trying to restrain his anger. His eyes closed and laced his hands into his dark mane as his head lowered to his knees. He looked like he was in pain and I wasn't used to him showing this kind of emotion. Had…had my actions really hurt him? Through all the years that I've known him I've never seen him affected by anything that made him react this way. I wanted to say it was because of the near death experience but, it seemed so much deeper than that somehow.

His fingers tightened around his dark, inky hair and I could see the strain it had on his white knuckles. It seemed like he was trying to hold it all in and I could hear him mumbling something under his breath but couldn't understand. It didn't sound like curses, more like he was consoling himself. I was completely out of my element and didn't know what to do or how to react. I just sort of stood there and watched him fume.

After a few minutes had passed, he lifted his head up and turned his attention to me. His eyes were still fierce, even more so than before. He rose up from his seat and made his way over to where I was standing. I towered over him and he had to look up in order to view me. Then unexpectedly, he reached his hand up and yanked off my shades, tossing them to the wooden floor. My anger immediately surged and it reflected in my eyes.

"What do you want? Tell me so you can get the fuck out of my house!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. His ire was making me even more irate, so when I spoke it came out through clenched teeth.

"I want to know why you where chosen as Turk leader when it should have been me?" I said, barely holding in my own fury. Suddenly, his lips curled back into a snarl and his brow line creased with rage.

"Fuck, Rude! Just what in the hell made you think you were ever going to be the Turk leader?" he yelled, cheeks turning red. "It was ALWAYS me! It was always going to be me! Veld had already known he was going to choose me as his successor the moment we met! I worked just as hard as you did if not harder for this job! Not only did I have the Academy to study for, Veld gave me specialized training aside from school so I had to work twice as hard! He didn't do it to play favorites; he did it because he saw something special inside me! Even though I kept messing up because I was so goddamned emotional he still believed in me!" His lips were quivering with emotion and he was slightly shaking with passion. He then moved closer, grabbed me by my suit jacket and pulled me down to his level. My rage quickly intensified and I was now biting my lip to keep from going off, my fists were clenched tightly by my side, desperately wanting to seek contact with flesh.

"And you want to know what Veld said to me when I asked why he picked me to surpass him and not you?" he said in a condescending tone. "It's because you act like a fucking machine! You're efficient, you obey orders and you carry out those orders without an apparent conscious! You never show any emotion and you never voice you're opinion about what you're commanded to do, whether you agree with it. Instead, you carry out your task like a fucking robot without question, and you know what Rude? MACHINES CAN'T BE FUCKING LEADERS! Machines do what they are meant to do but they have no loyalty because machines can't feel!"

He released my jacket, knuckles white from gripping so tightly. Dark eyes bore into my lighter ones with silently failing anger. Tseng then stood back and took a deep breath before he addressed me again in a much calmer tone.

"You have no loyalties to anyone but yourself…that is why you cannot be the Turk Leader…that is why you will _**never **_be the Commander. I may seem like a hardass but I have to be…otherwise people would step all over me. Veld knew I had the skills and the knowledge to be Commander, but I was…overemotional…and he tried to train me to be like you…like a machine. But through trials and tribulations he finally realized that emotion was not a weakness, but could be strength as well." His eyes narrowed at me with ferocity. "You do not have that strength and never will."

The dark haired man then walked past me and headed for the stairway. He stopped midway on the first flight of stairs and regarded me with his usual haughty, arrogant smirk.

"You have your answer…now get out." He ordered firmly before turning to make his way back up, but he didn't get far. My body acted faster than my brain and I was soon upon him within seconds. He heard me coming but I anticipated his reaction to strike and dodged his fists. I grabbed his arms and placed them behind his back. I then slammed him up against the banister with such great force it elicited a wail from his throat. Just because he was the commander, didn't mean he was stronger than me. I was the one who carried bazooka guns single handedly whist he carried a 9mm pistol. Needless to say, I was the strongest in the Turks and could still move quickly as well. So it was no hard task to trap him, especially since I knew his trained reactions. He struggled in my hold but found he couldn't break free.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he hissed out. I gripped his arms tighter and he grunted at the sharp pain.

"This machine, as you have referred to me as, has broken." I applied more force and pressed his body against the railing more. He gritted his teeth at the pain and tried to break free again.

I leaned closer to his ear, my lips barely touching the outer shell. "You know what happens when a machine malfunctions?" I said in a low, heady voice. I brushed my full lips against his ear and a soft gasp escaped from his mouth.

"People get hurt…it can be very dangerous to be around a machine that's broken." I said, my voice deep.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll get off…Fuck!" he swore as I pulled back and slammed his body against the opposing wall. I had officially lost it and there was no going back. Tseng had pissed me off for the last time and I felt obligated to myself and my dignity to put him in his place. I wasn't even thinking anymore, I was acting on impulse.

"Shut up." I hissed out bitterly. "Don't say another word." I emphasized my demand by pushing him harder into the wall. He hissed out through gritted teeth in pain, but it didn't stop him from talking.

"Subordinate, if you want to keep your job…" I silenced him by slamming his head into the wall. He quieted but he wasn't unconscious, just dazed. I released him momentarily and watched him slump down to the stairs. I allowed myself a brief smile as I watched him try to stand up and almost fall down the stairs. Grabbing him before he could fall, I picked him up around his waist and carried his light form downstairs. I set him on the ground and stood across from him, just staring down at the man as he slowly come too.

He winced opening his eyes and tried to stand up, but I shoved him back down. He scowled and held his head between his hands, trying his hardest to gather his bearings. I watched as he slowly came to and then gave me a wide grin.

"You are something else, you know that?" he jested. "Why are you upset with me for? I told you what you wanted to know and you're still not satisfied. I'm sorry it's not what you wanted to hear. What, did you think I had blackmailed him? As if I would use such a method on the man I idolized like a god. You are so broken…so broken."

I walked over to where he was and grabbed his hand. During his little rant I had noticed him slipping his hand into his pocket to pull out a switch knife. A normal person wouldn't have noticed the movements but I was a trained professional, and spotted it just in time. I ripped the blade from his hand and yanked him up by his hair. He hissed at the action but his breath soon lost him as I delivered a solid blow to his stomach. The dark haired man doubled over and fell to his knees in pain. Giving him no recovery time, I grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against another wall. I pinned his hands above his head as he tried to recover from the blow.

His heaving chest rubbed up against abdomen and I felt a slight stir in my groin. I tried to ignore it, but then I looked down into his dark, feral eyes encased in long lashes, with his lips nice and moist and I couldn't suppress it anymore. I was starting to get hard, but I didn't let it hinder me. The Turk I had pinned fixed me a sly grin.

"You are in such deep shit." He warned. "Once this is over I'll see to it that you never…"

I slammed him roughly against the wall again and he swore out loud at the pain. "Just shut up, goddamn it." I said annoyed. After I had shoved him against the wall, I pressed my body up against his to keep him trapped. However, I had forgotten the state of arousal I was in and he felt my hardness brush up against his hips. His lips curled back into a wide grin as he noticed.

"You…are hard." He said in amusement, followed by his rancorous laughter. "I didn't know you were a homo."

"I'm not…" I said defensively. My sexuality was still a touchy subject, one I never liked to discuss and one I especially didn't like to be made fun of.

His tongue swiped across his lips as he glanced up at me. "We'll this," he suddenly rocked his hips forward, nudging at my erection, "says otherwise." I bit my lip to stifle a moan and tightened my grip around his arms.

"Be quiet." I bit out, though my voice was unsteady. He rolled his hips again into my groin with a malicious smirk.

"You like this?" he teased, rubbing his lower half against my hardness. I shook my head, though I involuntarily arched into him.

"Seems like you like it." He said breathily. I then realized that I wasn't the only one who was aroused by the situation. Tseng bucked his growing erection against mine and this time I did hiss out at the pleasure. He didn't cease his movements and I didn't want him to stop. It felt…good to have his covered bulge rubbing against mine. Next thing I knew, I found myself pressing harder against his groin and rocking my hips more forcefully. He countered by meeting my every buck of the hips with one of his own. As we rubbed our private regions together, I felt excitement and anticipation building up within me. As the feeling intensified, so did the movement of my hips, but I wasn't the only one. Tseng had also quickened his pace and was breathing a bit more heavily now, as was I.

Lost in the pleasant feeling, I released his arms I had pinned over his head and placed them on either side of him to give me more leverage. His hands soon found their way to my shoulders and he gripped them tightly as our passion increased. Within a matter of minutes, I was dry humping him like a wild beast. I grunted as I grew harder and felt him react the same way. Suddenly, I jerked my hips forward with a powerful buck and he slammed into the wall. He groaned at the rough treatment but he didn't stifle his hips.

I was admittedly experiencing a different desire than what I was used to. I felt a strong desire to be rough and quite possibly hurt him as my pleasure intensified. The powerful rock of my hips sent his smaller form ramming into the wall, a hiss eliciting from his pale lips each time.

"Ah, good…" was all he managed to get out before I covered his lips with mine. I was acting on pure instinct now and I had felt the urge to plunge my tongue deep into his mouth. The reaction was immediate and he opened his mouth eagerly for me. My slick muscle jabbed into his warm, moist cavern, marveling at the taste of red wine that still lingered. With every dive of my tongue into his mouth, I bucked my hips forward into his groin. He wrapped his arms around my neck as I claimed his mouth.

I was so hot that I couldn't actually assess what was really happening. I wasn't thinking…I didn't want to think, I just acted. My hips stilled but our mouths didn't. Our tongues coiled and wrapped around each other's as our embrace grew more intense. I lapped at his lips and tongued his hot mouth until we had to break apart to breathe.

Our eyes met as our chests heaved against each other, full of pure lust and need. There was no love here…only desire and passion. I hated him, and he probably hated me, but we both needed this…wanted this. I laced my fingers into his dark locks and attached myself to his lips with a forceful kiss. He kissed me back with equal intensity, partially standing on his tip-toes so he could reach me better.

We broke apart mutually for air as if we'd been drowning in each other's lips. "Upstairs." came his command, one I'd more than happily obey. Once we got up the first flight of stairs, I followed him into a room located at the far end of the hall. As soon as he opened the door I was on him within seconds. I attacked his luscious pale pink lips I just couldn't seem to get enough of. I kicked the door behind me closed and moved deeper into the space with him still attached to my lips. I couldn't really focus on too many aspects of the room, but I did see a bed and that's all that mattered. Even the color of the sheets fazed me as I guided over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Tseng kissed me still standing as I sat down, letting him have the height advantage for once.

After we parted, I grabbed his narrow waist and effortlessly pulled him onto my lap. As we ravaged each other's mouths yet again, I began to unbutton his whit collared shirt, anxious to get him undressed and see that gorgeous body I'd had the pleasure of seeing earlier today. His nimble fingers raked down my muscular chest as I tried to quickly undue all his buttons. Once I did, I whipped his shirt off and tossed it, not caring where it landed.

I pulled back to get a better view of his exposed chest and licked my lips as I did. He was so fucking gorgeous, and judging by the sly smirk he was giving me, he knew it. Pale skin stretched across his well formed torso, dusky nipples hard and perky. He was thin and his shoulders had a slight arch that I'd never noticed because of his dark suit. But what I was most fascinated with were the tattoos he had on both hipbones. They were characters obviously written in Wutaiian but I like the fact that they were blue with a black outline. I placed my thumbs on either side of his hips and massaged the area where the images were. My tongue sought out his deliciously long and elegant neck and I nipped at the base.

"What do they mean?" I asked between licks. He tilted his head back, giving me more access. I groaned as his dark hair flung back and dangled as I nipped at his pale neck, a red mark forming.

"It…it means…" he trailed off into an exasperated moan as I brought my thumbs up to tease his nipples. I pinched them roughly and then massaged the areola in apology afterward.

"What'd you say, I didn't catch that?" I teased as I played with his nipples, enjoying the pleasurable expression on his beautiful face.

"Fuck…" he hissed out at the pleasure. "My…name. My real name…"

I then kissed down from his neck until my lips encased one of his nipples. He arched into my mouth as I gave it a particularly harsh bite, licking it afterward. I was so hard with him in my lap; I knew he had to feel my erection just aching to break free. Wanting some relief, I relinquished my attack on his chest and shoved him to the floor.

"Take everything off." I ordered down at him. Tseng scowled at me before he bent over and started to pull his pants and underwear down. It took everything in my power to not just at take him right then and there as he exposed everything to me. He glanced over his shoulder at me with a lustfully stare as he undressed. That combined with his tousled dark hair was enough to make me go insane. I was harder than I'd ever been before penetration.

He then knelt between my knees and I knew the front of my pants were damp with precum. His dark eyes flicked up at me with obvious amusement. Long, nibble fingers stroked my aching need and I exhaled in anticipation. My zipper was then undone and my underwear pulled down far enough to release my engorged sex. I knew my cock was impressive, but the look on his face boosted my ego tenfold.

His tongue darted out to taste the cum oozing out the tip experimentally before he slipped the head into his mouth without warning. I bit my lip to keep from crying out at the feel of his hot mouth around my cock. He sucked in earnest, teasing the tip and swishing the saliva around in his mouth to stimulate my pleasure. He slipped more into his mouth and then pulled back, twisting his head in a corkscrew motion as he went back to the tip only to repeat it.

I closed my eyes and let my boss and worst enemy pleasure my cock with his moist little mouth. He started to suck faster and harder, his right hand wrapped around the base as he took in everything else. The inside of his mouth felt soft and slick, like wet satin. My cock glided in and out without resistance and the saliva he had formed earlier was now generously spread around my sex. I just loved wet, messy blow jobs. I rarely, if ever got them because women were always so concerned about how they looked during and didn't want to get their faces messy. Reno didn't mind as much but it just wasn't his style. But Tseng didn't seem to have any qualms about getting his face sullied and it felt so good.

Wanting to see him in action, I opened my eyes and spurted cum once I saw him completely naked with my dark cock plunged between stretched pale lips. Saliva and cum coated his mouth and chin as he sucked with vigor. One hand was placed onto my thigh, whilst the other was being used to pleasure himself between the legs. His eyes were half lidded in bliss and I almost lost it when he looked up at me with his mouth full of my large cock.

"Fuck." I hissed out, reaching my hands down to lace into his silky soft, dark hair. I didn't hold back as I began to thrust into his mouth, groaning as my cock plunged down this throat, relishing the tightness and wetness his convulsing throat provided. He didn't choke, but the strain was evident in his features. I wanted so badly to cum down his throat but I'd rather be inside him when I did.

I pushed his head back and he released my cock with wet pop, his saliva still connected the head to his reddened lips. He grinned up at me with his mouth still sticky before he started to wipe his mouth off by rubbing his face against my thighs. I groaned as the heat of his mouth caressed my thighs. He stood up with a mischievous grin before he placed his foot onto my chest and kicked me back onto the bed.

Tseng was on me as soon as my back hit the bed. I moaned audibly as he crawled on top of me and began to remove my clothes. My jacket went first, and then my white shirt and pants. His eyes scanned over my exposed chest, his eyes flickering with lust. His hands wandered across the expanse of my chest, exploring my muscular physique and muscles. He licked his lips as he wrapped his hands around my biceps.

"Flex." he commanded breathily. I flexed the arm he was caressing and he moaned at the effect. His pale fingers worshiped my muscles as they continued to explore my body. His obvious praise of my well toned body also added to my ego. I was feeling like a deity underneath his worshiping eyes.

He dismounted me momentarily and walked across the room to retrieve something in a dresser. A grin graced his face as he presented me with a bottle of lubrication. I took it from him and grabbed his waist as he tried to get on the bed. I flipped him onto his stomach and hoisted his ass in the air. He made a sound of protest until I pressed one slick finger against his entrance. It was so small and held a twinge of pink color. I circled the tiny opening before I slipped my index finger inside, encountering resistance. He hissed out when I shoved it inside and twisted. It was tight and hot inside him, his inner walls felt like soft, yet firm around my finger.

He bucked back into the intrusion and rotated his hips, wanting me to find that sweet spot inside him. I poured more oil onto my fingers as I pushed another into him. He gritted his teeth at the pain, but adjusted quickly. I soon added a third and this time he did let out a strained groan. My hands were large, which meant I hand thick fingers. With three already in him, it was almost like having a dick inside already…but not mine. I would have to add one more finger just so he'd he stretch wide enough to accommodate my girth and length. Slowly, I eased a forth finger into him and he gripped the sheets tightly at the pain. I thought of kissing his shoulders like I did Reno whenever I prepared him, but that was something reserved for people I liked, not hated. So I decided to let him ride out the pain and hoped he could endure.

Tseng suddenly reached back and grabbed the hand I was prepping him with and halted my actions. He pulled them out with a hiss and turned round to face me. Once again, that devious smirk played on his lips as he pushed me back down onto the bed. He grabbed the oil from my hands and poured a generous amount directly onto my cock. I moaned as he coated me with the warm lube as he licked the tip of my dick.

With a flip of his silky dark locks, he mounted me and positioned his wet entrance over my dripping sex. We locked eyes momentarily, both in general consensus before he slowly eased himself down. A pained cry erupted from his throat as my huge sex stretched him wide. His nails dug into my pecks as he swallowed my soaking wet cock into his hole wracked with spasms as I intruded. I shuddered in pleasure as he slowly eased down, encasing me into that hot and so deliciously tight ass. I gripped his hips, steadying him as I pushed my hips up to fully sheath myself.

As soon as his buttocks met my flesh, I had to resist the need to start pounded into him right away. I was big, and he needed time to adjust. After several minutes, he slowly rose up until only the bulbous head was encased inside. Then, he lowered his hips, slamming down onto my cock that welcomed his heat back. He moaned profusely as he fucked himself on top of me, his rhythm of slowly rising and rapidly falling was driving me wild.

I gripped his thighs, having figured he had enough time to adjust to my size; I began to buck my hips up with strong powerful thrusts. He bounced up and down, his dark hair flying every which way as he rode me. This felt too wondrous to be true. I didn't have to hold anything back and could be as rough as I wanted. I hated comparing sex with Tseng to Reno but it was just such a big difference. I can thoroughly say that I ravished his ass with all my strength and he was certainly enjoying it.

"Ah, Rude…I...I need you deeper." He said breathily. I complied and switched positions by pressing his face into the sheets with his ass up in the air. I gripped his narrow waist and plunged as deep as I could into his tight hole. He cried out and bucked back to meet my powerful thrusts head on. Oh fuck, I'd never been this deep inside anyone like this before and it felt absolutely incredible.

He reached a hand between his legs to stimulate his sex. I marveled at the sight of my huge, dark cock plunging into that pale ass; the contrast of our skin colors exciting me even more. I angled my hips and began apply more pressure onto his pleasure gland. His back arched very much like a feline as I pounded into him, grazing his prostrate with every buck of the hips.

"Harder." Tseng pleaded in a desperate tone that sent shivers down my spine and straight my groin. I gripped his hips hard, knowing that they'd be bruised tomorrow but not really caring at the moment. Without warning, I started an onslaught on his hole, pounding into him fast and hard with rapid quick fire thrusts. The friction was incredible and I was sweating due to the demanding pace and heat between us.

I was close to my release, and by judging how Tseng was convulsing around my cock, I'd say he was close as well. Almost there, I flipped him over onto his back without breaking our connection and spread his legs wide. Finally able to look at him in this position, I could actually see what a wanton mess I made of him.

His expression was nothing short of immense pleasure: red lips remained in an continuous "O" shape as I set a relentless pace that caused him to moan without ceasing. He was slick with sweat and strands of his lengthy dark hair stuck to his face. Lust and need prevailed in his dark eyes shrouded by his long, wet lashes. A pink flush on his cheeks lingered as the passion between us surged as we reached the end. He gripped the sheets with one hand and pleasured himself with the other as neared his finished. He came before me with a cry of relief, most of it landing on his stomach and hand.

I wasn't sure if he wanted me to come inside him, but I wouldn't have been able to pull out if he asked me. I gripped his thighs as I released inside of him with a grunt and then a sigh of relief. Thank Gaia he wasn't a woman or he'd surely be pregnant after this.

Once our coupling was over, I pulled out slowly, and he hissed out through his teeth at the action. I sat next to his sprawled out form, wishing I could go another round but knowing I was too tired to. The spent Turk leader just lay there looking up at the ceiling with a blank expression. At this point, I didn't care if he regretted it because I felt great.

I got up out of bed and used the sheets to wipe off my wet cock before I started to re-dress. Tseng didn't regard me as I put my suit back on and instead continued to lay there with an unreadable expression on his face. Fully dressed, I made my way over to him and bent down to kiss his moist cheek.

"See you tomorrow, boss." I said, barely suppressing a grin as I walked out of the room. I headed down stairs and grabbed my shades off the floor that Tseng had thrown earlier. I placed them in my suit pocket where I kept another spare just in case something were to happen to the pair I was wearing. My shoes were still neatly set by the door and I quickly slipped them on, lest that boy come down and try to put them on for me.

I left his house feeling much better than when I came, though I'm sure I'd be raging mad about him calling me a machine and how I never had a chance at being Turk leader would piss me off tomorrow. But for now, I would go home, sleep, and await the new workday.

* * *

**A/n: Hope you liked :D. Just two more weeks till schools out and I couldn't be more excited. To those lucky college kids already on their break (yes I'm jealous), have a great summer!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for lack of updates. Been on vacation.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or any of its characters. All rights belong to Square Enix. **

**Warnings: Violence, yaoi lemons, language, angst  
**

**Gift fic For Arlene :)

* * *

**

**ENVY **

The company meeting started at eight. I woke up with this in mind as I hit the off button on my alarm. Funny how out of all the noises I've heard over the years, my alarm still held the number one spot in annoyance; the fire alarm being the second. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I wasn't one to lollygag around so I quickly showered and dressed. Buttered toast and coffee for breakfast and I was soon out the door.

Gun, who lived a few houses down, had exited her home at the same time. She had a large mug of coffee in one hand and keys in the other, along with other various objects. Though female, she didn't carry a purse and was inclined to carry her items in hand. Hell, none of the female Turks carried a purse and I learned the hard way that they didn't want them either. A year or two ago, the Turks held a surprise party for Cissnei. She had been quite thrilled and the celebration was rather fun…at least until it got to the gifts…my gift in particular. My dumbass had bought her a pink handbag and she went off on me, yelling something about how I was a male chauvinist and how dare I try to assert my pig headed ways on her.

I've never made that mistake with any other female Turk again. Now I just ask them what or get a gift card…can't go wrong with a gift card. I waved at Gun before I got into my car. She rose up her cup of joe in acknowledgment and entered her sleek black vehicle as well. I had time to kill so I called up Reno, seeing if he wanted a ride to work. Reno lived relatively close but it seemed he was always late regardless. He answered on the third ring, greeting me with a sleepy yawn. At least he was up. A few times I would come over his place to pick him up for work to find him comatose in various places around his home.

"Reno, I'm coming to pick you up. Are you ready?" I said, not giving him an option.

"I…I'm up man. I'll be outside." He said before hanging up. I pulled out the driveway and drove a few blocks down to pick him up. He was smoking when I pulled up but quickly put it out before he got into my car.

"You know, just because you put it out the smell still stays." I commented. He shrugged his shoulders and scratched his head.

"Anyway…you missed a good race last night." He said, totally ignoring my statement. "My Chocobo won and I won some gil. You wanna go out tonight?"

"It's Tuesday. You do know that right?" I said, questioning his odd drinking habits.

"Whatever. What you do last night anyway?" he said casually. And for once, I couldn't control the motions of my face, for my lips curled up into a smirk against my will. Of course Reno noticed this and he was instantly riled up and awake.

"Oh shit!" he said excitedly, clapping his hands erratically "You got laid!"

I didn't respond, my demeanor said it all. My partner laughed giddily and patted me on the shoulder. "So…who was it?"

I shrugged my shoulders and he smiled wide. "Oh…so you don't know? Just some random fuck, huh? Eh, I ain't judging."

"Can we drop it?" I asked, slightly annoyed, though not at him exactly. I kept replaying flashes of last night in my head and it was distracting me. The image of Tseng going down on me was most prevalent. Those plush, luscious lips had sucked me for all it was worth last night and the memory was too fresh to let it die, if it ever would.

Daydreaming, I didn't realize I was slightly drifting into another lane until Reno yelled out, "Watch the road, man! Shit!"I quickly corrected my error and drove along without problem.

Slightly embarrassed, I coughed nervously and stared forward, though I could feel Reno staring at me. We made it to the Shinra Building shortly after and I'm glad to say I made it to the break room without distractions of the mind. The meeting was soon, but I had to gather my bearings in order to be able to last the meeting. These board meetings were mentally taxing, and I always felt a little less sane when I walked out of these conferences.

I poured a cup of coffee and doused it with sugar and bit of milk. Reno took the low road and opted for an energy drink and glazed doughnuts. Two Guns and Katana entered as well, the latter looking more than tired. The skilled swordsman grabbed an energy drink and started downing it right off. Reno smiled at this and sauntered over to the dark haired Turk.

"Yo man, what happened to you? You look like shit." My partner teased. Katana pushed up his spectacles and rolled his eyes at Reno. The redhead could really be nosy sometimes, though he wasn't a gossip for the most part.

Katana ignored him and exited without answering his question. Reno cast a glance at me and smirked. I grabbed my coffee and headed for the conference room. There were already a few people seated with their morning drinks at hand. I sat in my reserved seat, which was located a bit closer to the end where the Vice President would sit. Board meetings usually consisted of the Head of the representative department and two or three ranking assistants. Since Reno and I were the two highest ranking Turks besides Tseng, we usually had to attend unless Tseng requested otherwise. Heidegger, who was in charge of the Turk's department, held the position over Tseng but not the power or influence, thus no one cared if he attended or not.

Speaking of the Commander, he wasn't here at the moment and I was quite relieved. Reno entered and sat in his seat which was one away from mine. Tseng had to sit between us, as was customary. The redhead slouched down in his seat and commenced to munch on one of the three glazed doughnuts he'd taken from the break room. I sipped contently at my coffee, nodding politely at those who walked past or said hello. As more recognizable faces entered, the chatter level rose to a constant murmur.

I inwardly cringed as Scarlet, Head of the Weapons Department and her two most skilled engineers, both women, entered. Her assistant, a bleached blonde by the name of Sasha, always sat next to me much to my displeasure. Even though I hated the women of the Weapons department, I thought President Shinra brilliant for choosing women as the brains behind Shinra's firepower. Who better to design weapons of mass destruction than female engineers? The wrath of a woman was lethal, give her a billion dollar budget and the power of the weapon pretty much spoke for itself.

Sasha took her seat next to me and offered me a wide smile, showing two perfect rows of white teeth. Admittedly, she looked dumb as hell but was really a mathematical genius and great physicist.

"Hey, sweetie."She greeted and I nodded in response.

Almost everyone was here so the meeting would begin soon enough. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to mentally prepare myself for the mind fuck I was about to endure. Three hours of President Shinra's ranting and everyones requests to get their budgets expanded. When I opened my eyes, I felt a little bit more relaxed which lasted some ten seconds before Vice President Rufus and my boss walked in. Normally, I wouldn't question their appearance together, but after yesterdays odd events surrounding them, I was a bit suspicious.

They stood by the door for a bit, conversing in low tones. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could see their lips moving. Unfortunately I was horrible at reading lips, but that wasn't my intention for staring. My eyes kept drifting to Tseng's delicately shaped mouth, memories of what he could do with it danced in my head. Finally, he parted from Rufus and headed to his respective seat. Without warning, I found my heart racing in panic, though I wasn't in danger. I kept my gaze downward as he took his seat next to me. Of course he didn't acknowledge me, he never did.

The dark haired beauty had a cup of coffee as well and sipped at it eagerly, the sweet smell of its vanilla flavor whiffed around me. My heart rate had gone back to normal and I could relax, at least for now. President Shinra entered followed by a grunt that carried the agendas for the meeting. They were quickly passed out and it began.

…

Mentally, I had checked out about an hour ago but the meeting still commenced. I thought of other things, such as Tseng calling me a machine. I had been right about the comment pissing me off later on and now I was feeling the butt of that remark. Had Veld really said that about me? Maybe Tseng had been lying; he does it all the time. Unfortunately, I felt like he hadn't been lying this time. And where did he get off saying I couldn't be a leader because I didn't have a mind of my own. I choose to follow orders even if I didn't agree with them because that's what I'm paid to do. If I were to mix my own personal feelings with work, I'd never be able to finish a job.

I found myself glancing over at him. He was leaning back in his chair and looking at the current speaker. I took in his immaculate appearance and realized that he didn't have any bruises on his face. Strange, I know I slammed his head into the wall a few times last night, I thought slightly humored. Yet his face was unblemished. Had he used a cure materia? No, the materia didn't heal bruising. Hell, maybe he was a vampire after all.

Dark eyes were suddenly upon me, looking through thick lashes with silent ire. I felt hot underneath his gaze, but not out of fear. A similar glare had been giving in our passion and the action that followed after that look had my head spinning. I adjusted my shades nervously and turned my attentions elsewhere.

We were now on the budgetary part of the meeting. This was the part where everyone put on their best needy and suck up faces to beg for an increase in budget. Scarlet went first, presenting a mediocre pie chart as an example and flaunting her large breasts during her presentation. The President, more than flushed, eagerly agreed and granted her the funds. Reeve Tuesti, was not so lucky. His proposal of constructing a domain for the homeless in the slums was shot down almost immediately after it left his lips. If it didn't make a profit, the president wasn't investing. The General Affairs Administration was next on the Agenda.

The president turned his attentions to us and all eyes fell on Tseng. "You have anything for us?" the president asked.

Tseng stood up, pushing his seat back slightly and bowed in respect. "I request double what we're getting now." He said so calmly that it didn't exactly register what he said with the President a few seconds later. Once it did, the president eyes bulged and his cheek grew red. Even I was quite shocked by his request. To ask double was quite an excessive amount and I wasn't sure we even needed that much. Reno shot a "what the hell" look over at me and all I could do was shrug my shoulders.

The president rose from his seat, instantly fuming. "What…what the fuck! Are you insane!" he bellowed, causing those around him to shy away. "The hell you need double for?"

Unfazed by the president's outburst, Tseng cleared his throat and looked the man dead in the eye. "For the Department of General Affairs." He said evenly. He didn't even flinch when the president slammed his meaty, fat fist on the table.

"How dare you! You stupid, stupid Turk! I'm not giving your dumbass…"

"Granted." The Vice President said sharply, cutting off his father as he did.

"Thank you." Tseng said before promptly taking his seat, leaving a beet faced President baffled. He glanced at his son at the far end and scowled.

"I overrule you boy!" he hissed out.

Rufus didn't respond and kept a straightforward face. The president turned his attention back to Tseng with clenched teeth, but didn't say anything. After a minute or so, he calmed down and took his seat.

"Very well then Turk, you have your money." He snapped. "Moving along!"

I glanced over Reno who had the biggest grin of his mischievous lips. He had no idea what had just taken place, but he knew something was going on. I didn't know what exactly Rufus and Tseng had between them, but whatever it was, it was working. I thought back to the other day when Rufus was leaving the Turk's office. He had an uncharacteristically amused grin on his face and couldn't hold it back, not even in front of me. Had they been planning this all along?

The thought dwindled in my head, even after the meeting was over. I didn't rise up from my seat just yet. Tseng got up promptly as the meeting was dismissed and walked over to Rufus Shinra. He thanked him again and bowed low. I watched as Rufus shrug it away as it were nothing and dismissed Tseng from his presence. The dark haired Turk then turned his attentions to Reeve, who had a most distressed look on his face. Tseng tapped him on the shoulder and leaned down to whisper something into his ear. Reeve nodded slowly before he stood up and followed Tseng out the door.

Reno riled me out of my probing by slapping me hard on the back. "Yo man, that was crazy huh? Damn, he got us double just like that!" he said excitedly. I nodded my head and stood up to leave. Reno ranted in my ear about Tseng's amazing feat and couldn't wait to tell the other Turks. By the time we entered our shared office, I was downright sick of Reno's praise of our leader.

"I mean…he was like, so calm and collected and whatnot. I wouldn't have been able to pull that off, shit. I probably would have lost us money, ya know. But Tseng…"

"Reno!" I snapped, surprising him as well as myself. I rarely yelled at him, hell, I rarely yelled at all, but he was really pushing it. Reno did stop his ranting then grew concerned by my odd behavior.

"Eh, Rude? You okay, man?" he asked, cinnamon red brow raised in question.

I sighed and pressed my fingertips to my temples. I had no idea why I was so bothered By Tseng's success today. I tried to convince myself it was because he used deceitful tactics, but I wasn't so sure. Reno looked at me with concerned eyes and closed the door.

"Rude?" he prodded.

"Sorry." I said to him. "Just tired I guess."

"Oh. Well maybe you should take a nap or something. I could set up one of the cots for ya." He offered. I declined and took a seat in my comfy leather chair.

"No thanks, I'll be fine. Besides, we don't have much work to do today." I said, feeling glad that I could laze off today. That was one of the perks of this profession, not much office work. Still not sure if that equates the possibility of losing my life but it definitely took the pressure off.

There came a knock at the door followed by sudden entry. Cissnei entered first, followed by the rest of the other Turks. They filed in and stood in random places around the office. Gun sat on my desk and glanced at me over her shoulder. I felt uncomfortable underneath her stare and turned away.

"Um…what the hell guys?" Reno said. Cissnei slammed her fist on Reno's desk and he flinched in surprise. She leaned over his desk until her face was right in front of his.

"So what's this whole thing about the budget being doubled?" she questioned skeptically.

"It's exactly as it sounds, Kiddo." Reno said, with amusement laced in his tone.

"So it's true then?" she questioned. I noticed the air in the room went still, all eyes on Reno. The redhead, loving all the attention, stood up on his desk and glanced at the Turks in the room.

"It's…" he said, pausing for dramatic effect. "True!"

Relieved sighs filled the room, followed by a few smiles. It seemed like just about everyone already had plans on how to spend the money. Most I knew would have their weapons custom made with the best materials the world had to offer. Katana unsheathed his sword and lifted it up to examine it.

"I think I'm going to get a brand new one made with steel and diamonds." He said with a smile.

"I'ma get like, a platinum gold EMR!"Reno said loudly.

"I would love to have a new shuriken." Cissnei said modestly.

"And you can have it all, babe!" Reno said, still standing on his desk. "And it's all thanks to our fast talkin' leader, ya know!"

Smiles and grins were passed around in general consensus. Reno hopped down from his desk and put his arm around Cissnei. "I might even be able to take ya out someplace nice."

She rolled her eyes, elbowed him in the gut and walked out. The others followed her example and exited accordingly. Reno shut the door promptly behind then, and directed a sly grin at me. He sauntered over to my desk and sat on the edge.

"So um…I couldn't help but notice your lack of enthusiasm, not that I was expecting much." He said playfully.

I turned on my computer and started to tidy up the files on my desk. The screen came alive and I entered my password. The red head was still eyeing me eagerly. I glanced up at him and shrugged my shoulders.

"I just think you're overreacting to this thing." I said truthfully. Reno moved in closer and gave me a wide, cheeky grin.

"Hmm…" he said as he scanned over my form. I drew back slightly, wondering what was going on in that mischievous head of his. I raised an arched brow at him in suspicion.

"You don't want the money?" he asked.

"I don't want anything from…"I caught myself and cut off. Inside I was starting to brew, though my appearance remained unchanged. Reno's smile widened and a small laugh followed.

"What were you going to say?" he pried with a grin. "From who, hmm?"

"It's nothing." I said evenly. Just as Reno was about to pester me again, the office phone rang and I picked it up. "Yes." I answered promptly.

"Rude." Tseng's smooth voice filled my ears. I glanced at the grinning redhead across from me waved a hand trying to shoo him away. He stuck his tongue out before he finally receded back to his desk. After he was a distance away, I continued with Tseng, hoping to Gaia that my voice didn't betray my nervousness.

"Yes." I said curtly, glad my voice was coming out quite normal.

"I need to see you in my office, now." He said sharply, his tone suddenly on edge.

"Yes, Sir." I responded before he hung up. I rose up from my seat and waved a casually goodbye at Reno as I left. I walked down the hall with my mind racing with the possibilities. Tseng rarely singled me out and generally asked for Reno to come as well. But that was not so today, which made me come to the conclusion that this had something to do with last night. I honestly hoped that he wasn't calling me in to discuss that.

I knocked on his door twice before the door was unexpectedly opened by the Vice President. Showing respect, I bowed before I entered. The sight that awaited me was quite unexpected to say the least. Tseng sat at his desk frantically writing something as Reeve Tuesti loomed over him with a wide smile on his handsome features. Rufus took a seat on the sofa and gestured for me to sit next to him. I did as was requested and sat next to the Vice President. Rufus shot me grin as he took a sip of his alcoholic drink, something that was against the rules but Rufus's alcohol addiction was well known.

After Tseng had finished what he was writing, he ripped out the piece of paper and handed it to a very eager Reeve. He grabbed Tseng's hand and began frantically shaking his hand. Tseng allowed himself the faintest of smiles as Reeve thanked him. Reeve then dismissed himself and walked out the door, beaming. Tseng glanced over at Rufus and the blond downed his drink before he stood up and headed for the door.

"I'll see you later then." The VP said, though it sounded more like a command than a suggestion.

"Yes, Sir." Tseng responded.

Rufus exited, leaving me alone with the dark haired man. Wanting to get this over with, I stood up and walked over until I was standing in front of his desk. I bowed politely, and kept quiet, wishing I could be anywhere but here. Tseng gestured for me to sit and I politely declined with a wave of my hand. He leaned back in his chair, relaxing as dark eyes fixed on me. The tension between us filled the room like ether and I felt very uncomfortable and awkward.

To my displeasure he pulled out a cigarette and casually lit it with a lighter. He exhaled with a contented sigh before he stood up and maneuvered around his desk and seated himself on top it. Dark eyes fixated on me with a purpose, though I did not know their intent. The fumes came toward me and I waved them away, not wanting the reek of cigarette smoke on my clothes. Tseng's lips quirked up at the corners at my reaction.

"Why does this bother you so much?" he asked, blowing a puff of smoke in my direction to provide emphasis.

I glared at him with fierce eyes through my shades. My fingers tightened around the armrests of my chair as he intentionally blew fumes in my direction. The smoke was really starting to nip at my patience, as was my boss. He crossed his legs and ran his fingers through his shoulder length dark hair, his eyes never leaving my form.

"Rude." He said, eyes focused on me.

"What?" I responded in a sharp tone. The dark haired leader took another drag of his cigarette before speaking, fumes releasing when he spoke again.

"The president has assigned us another case." He said evenly. I was quite relieved when he started talking about the upcoming mission rather than the events of last night. If possible, I wanted to put that incident behind me, though I knew it would be damn near impossible to forget entirely.

"We are to go to a small mining town called Corel. Apparently Scarlet wants a mako reactor built there, but the people of Corel are quite crude and simple, holding onto their ways instead of complying. We are to go with her…" he said in a slightly distressed tone, "to provide protection and see what we can do by means of persuasion."

He put out his cigarette in a nearby ashtray on his desk though the smell still lingered. Reaching behind him, he grabbed a folder that most likely held all the details of the mission. This was handed to me and I scanned through it briefly before turning my attention back to him. The dark suited Turk leader was regarding me with an unreadable expression. I shifted slightly in my seat, uncomfortable underneath that intense gaze.

"Is there anything else?" I asked as I made to stand up. Tseng rose up as I did, only to lean against his desk with a smug expression.

"Actually, there is." He said firmly. I stood at attention facing him with my hands by my sides. The Head Turk then crossed his arms and snickered.

"I've decided that for three months your paycheck will be redirected to me." he said, barely able to contain his grin.

I didn't comprehend what he had said until a second later. "What?" I said confused.

"Did you not here me? You're not getting paid, I am."

Once he repeated his intentions, I clenched my fists and took a step forward toward him. "You can't do that." I bit out, anger suddenly rising.

He made an unconcerned expression and wrapped his finger around a long strand of his dark hair, twisting it around playfully. "I can…and it's already been done."

My ire was rapidly rising as he spoke to me in that haughty tone. "Why?" I hissed out, barely able to control my tone. He now had the strand of hair between his thumb and forefinger, seemingly more interested in his hair than my dilemma. He frowned a bit as he rubbed his fingers together, feeling his hair.

"Hey!" I said, raising my voice and yelling in a manner quite unlike me. But Tseng was pushing his limits and seemed to have no problem with doing so. Had he learned nothing from the previous encounter? I had a shorter fuse when it came to dealing with him.

He shot me a look of upmost annoyance, as if I had interrupted him from something important. Releasing the strand of silky dark hair, he regarded me with a brow raised in irritation and lips twisted into a scowl.

"Do not raise your voice to me, subordinate!" he hissed out venomously, cheeks turning red with anger.

"Then answer my question." I said, trying by very best to restrain my tone. Suppressed rage flowed through my veins, threatening to burst like a ruptured artery.

"Have you forgotten what you did to me?" he bit back, moving closer to me. I could see a storm was raging in those sinister irises. "Then let me remind you!" he yelled as he moved even closer and reached into his suit jacket. I had about a split second to realize he was going for his gun. Instincts heighten; I backed up as he revealed his standard 9mm pistol, equipped with materia. He aimed it right at my forehead and clicked the safety off.

I thought to go for my gun and went for it, only to be shot at. The bullet whizzed by my head and I heard it strike the wall behind me. Thinking it best to not try that again, I placed my hands by my sides and shot him a glare so intense I'm sure he sensed it through my shades. He moved closer, gun aimed high with an apparent target. I felt a bead of nervous sweat run down the side of my face as he circled me. I made sure to keep an eye on the weapon, just in case I would have to make a last second duck for it.

"This is what you did to me, Rude." He hissed my name out bitterly, as if it were blasphemy to speak it. "I'll never forgive you for trying to take my life! Never!" He screamed, eyes going wide with rage.

Ignoring the gun, I stared him right in the eyes and grit my teeth momentarily. Tseng was about two words from bringing out the very worst in me. It was all starting to build up now, even more so than the previous night. It seemed as if my previous outburst of rage was just a fragment of the rage about to boil over. My whole body was shaking, mad with rage. I could feel blood welling up in my hand, testament of my nails piercing my flesh from squeezing to tightly.

He stood before me with that fucking gun aimed at my head. The whites of his eyes had suddenly gone red; his dark irises had lightened as the mako in his blood reacted to his emotions. His eyes always turned hazel whenever his blood got boiling and for a moment, I thought him quite beautiful with those sinfully gorgeous multicolored eyes glaring at me. His hair, a dark curtain of ebony framed the masterpiece that was his face.

"You almost ruined everything! You almost destroyed me before…" he choked on a rage induced sob and I suddenly realized he was crying. Tears streamed down his face unabashed as he glared at me.

I don't think I would ever forget this moment, for it was already engrained to memory. Tseng, the man I hated more than anything in the entire world was before me with tears falling from his hazel eyes with a gun aimed at me. It was a most breathtaking sight and I committed this image of him to my very soul. But sill, my rage had not subsided and I found that I could not feel sorry for him, though I was slightly curious. What the hell was he talking about? His lips curled back into a snarl and his expression was nothing short of psychotic. Even I was taken aback by his insanity.

"If you would have killed me, I swear by the goddess herself I would have risen up from the dead to kill you, Rufus, and the fucking president! You will not let you stand in my way and I will kill you if you ever, EVER interfere with my revenge again!" he was yelling so loud it hurt my ears. Suddenly he dropped the gun and laced his fingers into his hair, clenching it so tight it looked painful. He dropped down to his knees and doubled over as if someone had stuck him in the gut.

With the gun set aside, I didn't fear him and walked towards his kneeling form. I stood over him and looked down at the psychotic man. He was mumbling gibberish, which might have been Wutaiian or not a language at all. I wasn't a cruel man, but I had the urge to kick the shit out of him. I was angry…angrier than I'd ever been in my life, but I wasn't mad at him anymore. As I looked down at his bent form reciting the same gibberish over and over again, I realized that this man who I hated so much, who held himself above the rest and regarded himself as the omnipotent Turk…was hurting. It wasn't a surface pain either, it was the kind of hurt and distress that was deeply embedded into one's soul that only death could resolve.

I realized that whatever he had been through or was still going through was slowly eating away at his sanity, and I had pushed him to this by almost taking his life away. It was then that I realized that Tseng must have had no idea about what I was talking about when I dangled him over the edge of that cliff. He had no idea that I was harboring such ill feelings toward him in regards to his position. When we had spoken last night, he said he knew I hated him but hadn't expected my hatred to be so strong. He had no idea what I had been so angry about and most likely pretended to know what I was talking about in order to preserve his life, for as the sun will rise and set I would have surely killed him that day.

Now I looked down at my boss and realized that now my anger was directed at myself for being so selfish…so naïve. We had both been oblivious to each other's pain and the results were horrendous. But I knew deep down inside that whatever was ailing Tseng was more severe than my own pain. I still felt as if I should have been the Turk leader, and I couldn't help how I felt, but right now…that's not what mattered. What matter was that my comrade in arms was suffering.

He suddenly looked up at me, through the eyes of a man possessed; his iris more green than brown. We stayed like that for some time, staring into each other's eyes. I removed my shades and held then to my side as I tried to see into his soul. I tried my best to see his pain…to see what was tormenting him. It seemed he was trying to do the same to me, though his gaze differed from mine. It wasn't a look of examining, but a plea for relief, for help.

His head dropped, breaking the connection between us. I put my shades back on and continued to stare down at him. After a few moments he stood up, not meeting my eyes as he walked slowly over to his desk. He took a seat in his chair and pulled out a brush. Almost robotically, he started to brush his hair and fix it back to somewhat normality. His tears had dried up and his eyes had cleared; if I hadn't of been here through the whole ordeal I wouldn't have known he'd had a nervous breakdown. His cheeks that had been so reddened with rage, where back to a creamy pale color. Really, the only evidence of his outburst was his gun that lied next to my feet.

Carefully, I picked up his weapon, clicked the safety on and walked over to his desk. I set the gun down on his desk, scanning his form for any peculiarities that would cause me to hold onto his gun instead of giving it to him. I found none and left it on his desk. I took a few steps back and stood at attention in front of him like I had done so earlier. He had finished with his hair and now sat with his fingers laced on top of his immaculate desk.

Then he shot me his most haughty grin and relaxed. It was almost as if…nothing happened. I got the feeling he was trying to pretend as if everything was back to normal but I knew something was very, very wrong with this picture.

"You, Reno and I will be going tomorrow and I suggest you read the mission file tonight along with your partner." His tone was so normal and collected that it freaked me out a bit, though I hid my worry from my face.

"Yes Sir." I said as evenly as I could.

"Very good. You are dismissed." he said before pouring himself a fresh cup of coffee, which he drank black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or any of its characters. All rights belong to Square Enix. **

**Warnings: Violence, yaoi lemons, language, angst**

**I know it's been awhile since I've updated and for those who read my other fic "Wonderland Fallout" will have to wait a little bit longer for an update on that. So I hope this will make up for that with a double chapter update. Please Review :D**

**For Arlene :)

* * *

  
**

**Envy  
**

The trip to the little mining town of Corel was exceedingly annoying and uncomfortable. Scarlet complained about everything, constantly demanding to know how close we were to our destination every half-hour. She never stopped talking unless she was asleep and her laugh was damn near unbearable. Reno was tired on the first day of our travels and was relatively quiet until the next day rolled along. Then he too had the curse of insistent rambling. He argued with Scarlet on just about everything, from where we would eat to where we would sleep. Reno didn't have an argumentative characteristic, but Scarlet could bring out the worst in people, just like how Tseng brought out the worst in me.

His presence on the trip to Corel was a constant annoyance to me. Just the sound of his arrogant tone would have me counting to ten silently in my head to still my rage. I honestly couldn't believe how much I still hated him even after he so-called "revealed" the truth of his success and my failure, which I didn't believe for a second. There was no way, no _fucking _way that Veld said those things about me. Tseng was a good liar; in fact, he was the best one I knew besides myself.

Tseng's claim of Veld calling me a "machine" were highly unlikely and it more so seemed like something Tseng himself would say. I knew and he knew that I was supposed to be Commander. I found myself remembering that day when Veld had called a meeting to name his successor. I had been second in command and Tseng third, but I guess ranking doesn't signify for anything when you have other ways of influence. Pretty much I had been demoted in front of my peers, in front of everyone. I went from second to third, goals accomplished to dream crushed when the name, Tseng, left his lips. It was shortly after that ill fated meeting that Veld went AWOL and we were ordered to hunt him down as if he were a dog and not our previous leader.

During most of the trip, not only had Tseng's words bothered me, but so did our night of unexpected passion which I could not for the life of me come to a conclusion of why I slept with him. We hated each other, that much I was certain of, but it still didn't stop me from fucking him. I tried to blame it on lust, and admittedly that was the bulk of it, but a small part of it was not. There was something else besides his looks that made me want him in that moment. I'd known Tseng for awhile now, and I'd never noticed how attractive he was until he stepped out of his office bathroom looking every bit indecent. But the passion went deeper than that and I was almost certain of why I was suddenly so attracted to him and it mostly had to do with the day I almost killed him.

We arrived at the sinus irritated town around seven in the evening after three days of travel. The roads were narrow and dirt paved, making the ride bumpy and uncomfortable. We had rented a vehicle from Costa Del Sol and had driven all the way here. I would have preferred to have used a helicopter, but after a two day boat ride on the fastest sea liner Shinra had to offer, Scarlet wasn't up to going from sea to sky.

The sun set darkened the sky, signaling the change into night. It was very dark, seeing as how this little remote town had no street lights. Corel was a town run on coal as their basis for electricity, which seemed absolutely ridiculous to Shinra because this city sat on a mako goldmine. A reactor built here would supply the whole town with affordable electricity, and since mako energy seemed unlimited in resources and uses, there was no risk of it running out like coal which is a non-renewable resource. Of course with Shinra it's never that black and white. There's always another purpose, another catch to their generosity, I just hoped these people weren't expecting miracles because we were only a company of false gods.

We pulled up to the town Inn and I was relieved once I stepped out of the sleek black vehicle. I stretched out my cramped limbs until I regained most of the feeling back in my legs. Reno looked well energized for a guy who just drove ten hours. He exited the car with a loud sigh of relief and tossed a grin at me.

"You good, partner?" he questioned in that slum drawled accent.

I nodded my head and reached back into the car to grab my bags, as well as a few of Scarlet's. Tseng exited on the passenger side and politely opened the door for our subject. She stepped out of the vehicle and her face scrunched up as if she had smelt something truly foul. "Ugh, Disgusting! What a horrible little place."

She then regarded Tseng with a haughty look and crossed her arms in annoyance. "I'm tired and hungry!" she whined.

"Damn," Reno said while rubbing his stomach, "I'm hungry as shit. This Inn feeds us right?" he asked to no one in particular.

"They'd better!" Scarlet yelled. Tseng then headed towards the hotel, named drearily "Corel Inn".

"I'll see if they have any rooms," he said evenly before he disappeared into the rustic wooden building.

While he was inside, Reno and I started unloading Scarlet's excessive luggage, which Reno didn't do without complaining.

"Shit! Why the hell you got so many damn bags! You got like five thousand renditions of the same fucking red dress!" he snapped as he pulled out six circular red suitcases from the trunk.

"Oh shut up!" she retorted back. "You just don't understand women at all. We need to have options."

"Shiiiit!" he drawled, "Cissnei ain't never had this many bags to go to one destination," he replied crossly as he hauled out the last of her items.

"Psh!" she dismissed, "Turk women don't count as real women."

Reno dropped her bags and gritted his teeth. "Cissnei and Gun are whatca' call real women! They could kill ya with a damn straw and make it look sexy as hell!" he replied, highly offended by her judgment of the women he considered like sisters.

She just snickered and flipped her hair. "As if they could be called real women," she said mockingly before ending in her god awful laughter, "Kya ha ha!"

Before Reno could retort back, Tseng came out looking more than irritated.

"Yo, what's wrong boss?"Reno asked.

"They only have one room available," he stated in an annoyed tone.

"What?" Scarlet yelled. "What do you mean they only have one room?"

"It means they only have one room. There's no deeper meaning," Tseng commented, being oddly sarcastic.

She clenched her teeth together and stormed into the place; we could hear her yelling at the poor unsuspecting clerk spurting profanities and threats. As it turns out the Inn only had one room to offer. I should have expected much, seeing as how this was a town of about two hundred. After about five minutes, she came out even more irate that before.

"Damn fucking primitive ass town!" She yelled loudly, scaring a few children nearby that clung to their mothers out of fear. "They don't even have a fucking TV or central air!"

As she vented, Tseng released a sudden yawn that immediately got the attention of an enraged Scarlet. She stomped over to where he was and raised an infuriated brow.

"Am I boring you?" she asked furiously. He didn't respond and just as soon as she was about to go off on him, a man stepped forward and interrupted.

"Is there a problem here? He asked in his deep, gruff voice. He was a big man, and seemed nearly twice my size. He was few inches taller than me and stood up tall, proud. The man was wearing miners clothing and regardless of his huge and domineering form, he seemed friendly enough.

"Ain't enough room in this hotel to accommodate us all," Reno said straightforwardly.

The big man sized us up for a moment before he spoke again. "Ya'll the ones from Shinra?"

"That be us," Reno said barely containing an amused grin.

"Well shit!" the big man exclaimed unable to hide his excitement. "I didn't think ya'll was coming today!"

I was immediately on edge. No one was generally glad to see us, especially the Turks unit. Tseng then stepped forward and walked up to the man who towered over him. The dark haired Turk leader looked up at the man with no fear and questioned him.

"Who are you?" he commanded more than asked. The man took no offense though and gave him a wide smile.

"The name's Barret Wallace!" he yelled, though I was starting to think that he wasn't really yelling but actually just loud by nature. "Ya'll need a place ta stay? I got an extra room at my place."

"Oh great!" Scarlet said happily. "That means I can stay in the hotel while you guys stay at…Mr. Wallace's." Her red lips parted to reveal perfectly white teeth when she smiled at him, feigning innocence.

"We cannot all part with you," Tseng said, his tone suddenly sharp, "One of us needs to stay with you for your protection and aid."

"I suppose," she said before she started circling us. Her eyes set on Reno and I could see him actually trying to resist his instinct to run like hell, yet his feet stayed planted.

"Reno will suffice," she said as she lunged herself at him and slipped her arm around his.

"Fuck!" Reno yelled while he looked up to heavens as if questing what he has done to deserve such a punishment. I also looked up at the sky in question because I know I'll have my own hell to suffer through. Since Reno was stuck with Scarlet, I'd be stuck with Tseng. I silently sighed and shot a glance over at Tseng who of course ignores me.

"So's jus gonna be ya'll two?" Barret asked as he looked down at us. I felt slightly uncomfortable because he's just so damn tall. I was around six feet, yet this man still looked down at me. Tseng eyed the man up and down in suspicious manner, evaluating him for any behaviors that might give rise to alarm. But he found none and nodded his head at the man's offer.

"Reno, make sure you stay with her at all times. No wandering off or I'll report you." Tseng threatened.

"Fine. Fucking fine, Tseng," the vibrant redhead hissed out before Scarlet pulled him in the direction of the rundown hotel.

"Well let's get going you two," Barret said.

We followed at a conservative distance and walked at a leisurely pace. It was very quiet, something I wasn't used to. In Midgar, there is no silence. It's a sleepless city where day and night are ambiguous, seeing as how it's usually dark even during the day. The city hasn't seen sunlight in decades and it's very likely the sun with not be know there ever again.

I could see Tseng was also affected by the unsettling quiet. He kept looking over his shoulder every few minutes or so, as if he were expecting someone to run up and stab him in the back. I did the same thing as well most of the time. Hell, all citizens of Midgar did. In our city, it's when things are quiet that you need to be most worried.

Soon enough we reached the big man's home and he opened the door for us. I nodded in thanks as I entered the humble abode. It's quite spacious and decorated in that homely cabin chic that's very inviting, regardless of what the outside looked like. His home was warm, and I found myself relaxing a little more than I should. He closed the door behind him before he suddenly yelled in a loud booming voice, "Myrna! I'm home and I brought guests!"

A young woman came out of the swinging kitchen doors with a wide cheery smile. It's so charming and genuine I almost found myself forming one, but I resist. She's small and her dress is plain, but she has a very attractive face. Her big brown eyes are bright with excitement as she bounds over to Barret.

"Hello Dear," she said as she jumped up planted a kiss lovingly on his cheek. She then turned to us and her smile widened. "Please make yourselves at home."

Tseng didn't say anything and I felt obligated to show some thanks for their hospitality. I bowed slightly and thanked them for opening their home to us. Barret just laughed, but not in mocking, more of amusement.

"Ain't no problem, boys!" he bellowed through laughter. "Lemme show ya'll where ya be sleepin'."

He led us to a door and opened it to reveal a staircase going down to a basement. The switch was flipped on and I saw that the area was quite nice. There were two twin sized beds, two antique looking dressers and a brown divan. A full sized bathroom was also available and the room was decorated with pictures of different landscapes. The floor was covered in shag carpet which looked soft to the touch.

"I'll call ya'll when suppers done," Barret said.

"Thank you, Mr. Wallace," I said evenly. The muscular bound man just laughed big and hearty while patting me on the back.

"Mr. Wallace?" he repeated as if finding it hilarious. "Call me Barret, man."

"I Will, thank you."

He scratched his head for a moment before addressing us again. "I'm sorry, where are my damn manners. I forgot to ask what yall's name is?"

I glanced over at Tseng who has paid no tribute to our nice host and seemed occupied with unpacking his bag rather than addressing the kind local. Figuring that he's probably not going to introduce himself I do it for him.

"I am Rude and that's Tseng," I said properly. Barret quirked a thick dark brow at me in question.

"Rude? You ain't rude," he commented on my unusual name. I didn't know how to rebuttal his remark so I remained quiet.

"Well," he continued, "I'll call ya'll up later fellas." He smiled wide and genuine at us before he headed back up the stairs. As soon as he left, it was like all of the warmth and coziness dissipated and I find the room much emptier than before, even though _he_ is still in the room.

He was almost finished unpacking his stuff into the drawers that he thoroughly cleaned before placing his objects inside. Tseng sighed before he sat on the multi-colored bed spread. He crossed his legs, pulled out a cigarette and slipped it in between his lips. I said nothing though, and instead sat on my respective bed with a contented sigh. To be quite honest, I'd been trying to avoid conversation with him for the past two days even though part of me was quite curious to know the details of his rage.

Most of what he had admitted to me was only fragmented pieces of a much bigger puzzle. He had specifically mentioned Rufus and the President as two primary targets of his ire, along with me at the time. But he had been so livid that he didn't elaborate, if he had even planned to elaborate further. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious about his conflict with the Shinra hierarchy, but my curiosity didn't surpass my resentment and I found myself always on the border of asking and remaining silent.

Tseng didn't light the cigarette though and instead placed it in his suit jacket before releasing a relaxed sigh, followed by a snicker.

"This place is the gaudy of shabby chic," he commented pompously in regards to the décor, I think. I didn't know what "shabby chic" was but I think he disliked the interior. I shrugged my shoulders in a "whatever" motion, dismissing the rude comment completely.

The Commander then ran his fingers through his hair before retrieving a brush from his bag. He started to brush his hair with his eyes closed, enjoying the sensation I suppose. Over the years that I've known him, Tseng always found time to tend to his hair. The narcissus had always made it know that his hair was his glory and I don't think I've ever seen him have a bad hair day, not even once. I find myself laugh lightly at the sight and he takes offense, immediately scowling at me.

"Maybe if you had hair you wouldn't be so condescending," he hissed out.

"I didn't say anything," I respond evenly.

"Just shut up, subordinate. I'm really not in the mood," he bit out.

I sighed exasperated and rolled my eyes behind my shades. I hoped he wasn't going to be moody tonight because I really didn't feel like putting up with him. He then pulled out a pocket mirror and examined himself, smoothing back his silky mane. Vanity seemed like a recurring theme around me. Reno was especially vain when it came to his looks. He has told me plenty of times that his face was his centerpiece, followed by his body. But Tseng was still in a league of his own in arrogance.

Soon enough, Barret's booming voice called to us clear as day even through the walls. I headed upstairs and noticed that Tseng hadn't moved from his bed. I stopped halfway up to glance over at him. He met my stare with an aggravated look of his own.

"What?" he hissed out sharply.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked of him.

"No," he said without hesitation.

"Why not?"He didn't answer me and instead rose up off his bed, grabbed a small black bag and some clothes and headed off to the bathroom. Before he slammed the door, he said "tell them I'm tired and just want some sleep."

I sighed at his unpredictable behavior and nodded my head at his order before heading upstairs. The meal was very good, consisting of a hearty beef stew and fresh sweet rolls. I hadn't eaten a meal cooked this good in quite some time. Barret was very sociable and seemed truly glad to be able to help make me feel welcomed and comfortable. As it turned out, Barret was a very important figurehead in Corel and his influence would be crucial if Scarlet wanted to get a reactor built here.

After supper, I headed back to the basement feeling full and relaxed. I slipped off my jacket and neatly hung it on a hanger in the closest. I kicked off my shoes and sat on the bed with a contented sigh. Tseng was still in the bathroom when I came back and I wondered if he was going to get out soon. I needed to relieve myself and I also wanted to take a shower. Reaching into my bag, I pulled out a book I'd been reading for the past week and decided to read in order to past the time.

Forty pages, two chapters and one hour later, I was still waiting for him to come out. By now I had held my bladder for about as long as I could and I really had to go. Placing my book aside, I walked over to the bathroom and lifted my hand up to knock when spotted a hole in the wooden wall. I moved over to where it was and bent down a bit to peer through the makeshift eyehole.

The bathroom was also decorated in the old county style as well. The light was on but very dim so I could only make out things that were near or underneath the light source. I could see his clothes were neatly folded on top of a small table. On the bathroom sink he had several items. They looked unfamiliar to me and I didn't know there uses. I wanted to say they were lotions or oils but they were labeled names like, "Wutai Springs concealer" and "Cucumber facial mask".

I scratched my head in confusion as I looked at the strange items and tried to figure out why he would need such things. A bottle of makeup remover caught my eye and I came to the conclusion that maybe this stuff was for his face, even though I had no idea what they did. My eyes scanned the room slowly until I saw a bottle of shampoo and conditioner by the bathtub. I squinted to refine my vision when I noticed a pale fine boned hand grasping the side of the tub. Oddly enough, his fingers were dry though his fingernails held a slight glossiness.

He wasn't moving, and after about five minutes of watching his hand which was about all I could see of him, I figured he must be in a trance of relaxation. He'd been in there for a total of two hours and I really had to use the bathroom. I would have used the toilet on the first floor but Barret's wife said it didn't work to well and the only other one was in their bedroom. Holding my bladder was giving me a bad cramp so I decided to impose on him. He'd been in there way to long and I was about to explode.

Very quietly, I turned the knob and gently opened the door. It squeaked a bit in protest but not very loud. Once I was in, I quickly and quietly rushed over to the toilet and relieved myself. I silently sighed in content as I emptied my bladder and the knotting pain of holding it slipped away. After I finished, I flushed the toilet and washed my hands in the sink. I could clearly see the different items he had around the sink and now that I was closer I get a quick look. I still didn't know what most of these were for but I recognize a razor and shaving cream and then a strange thought crosses my mind. I don't know if this if for his face as I've never seen a follicle of facial hair on his chin. Surely he must shave, right? But I've never seen him shave even on the particularly long missions when we're in a rut and have to camp out. Reno and I would usually shave with our water sources if a creek wasn't nearby, but Tseng never joined us. I shrugged my shoulders and the thought faded.

I'd been trying to keep from looking over in the direction of the tub, even though I could see him in my peripheral vision. He hadn't moved or said a word since I entered. I could see his pale knees poking out of the water though everything else was shadowed by a lack of light in that area. I wanted to turn around, but I wasn't sure if I should. What if he was just waiting to go off on me the moment I looked at him? But the "urge" was just too great and I slowly glanced over.

My eyes lingered over his body and up to his face. His eyes were closed and his head leaned to the side. His dark hair shielded half of his face and his one arm rested on the side of the tub while the other was submerged underwater. I moved closer to him and knelt down next to the bathtub. It only took me a second to realize he'd fallen asleep. As I stared at him, I couldn't help but think how odd it was that he was practically comatose. In all my years of working with him, Tseng had never been a heavy sleeper. He was usually up at the slightest bump and it was hard for him to actually fall asleep. So why was he in a "dead to the world" sleep?

Cautiously, I reached my hand out to touch his arm, hoping to wake him without startling him. Just as my fingers were about to touch him, his finger twitched.

"Don't touch me," he commanded in a slightly raspy tone. He didn't move and his eyes remained shut. I withdrew my hand though I didn't move from my crouched position. His eyes opened slowly as a soft sigh fell from his lips. He turned his head towards me, revealing coffee colored eyes. We stared into each others eyes for what seems like ages, though it's closer to a few seconds. His hands, one wet and one dry, suddenly reached up to touch my face. I resisted my initial reaction to pull away and let his long nimble fingers caress my cheek. His touch is so soft, yet the fire in his eyes is fierce. He then slipped my dark shades off and placed them to the side.

All the while I wonder why I let him do this. I couldn't stand him and yet I do nothing as he touches me. His fingers caressed my strong jaw line until they maneuvered down to my lips. I kept my eyes locked onto his as his pale digits traced my well endowed mouth. The corners of his lips quirked up into a sly grin before he sat up and leaned forward. I have no idea why I'm letting him do this to me and I still have no clue why I don't push him away when his lips press against mine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or any of its characters. All rights belong to Square Enix. **

**Warnings: Violence, yaoi lemons, language, angst**

**For Arlene :)

* * *

  
**

**Envy  
**

His rose petal like lips caressed mine very lightly, but with enough audacity to be impish in nature. I didn't know what his intentions were, and I felt ambiguous about his actions. My body wanted me to pull him closer and ravish those pale lips so soft against my own, but my brain was working at its full capacity at the moment, holding back my desire with composed logic.

_This shouldn't be happening_, I thought to myself. Tseng shouldn't be kissing me and I shouldn't be letting him for obvious reasons. On a logical standpoint, he was my boss and it was a big risk to engage in such acts with him. If we ever got caught together in a compromising situation, then our careers would be over or at least mine. President Shinra highly disapproved of interoffice relationships because he thought personal relationships slowed down productivity, and Shinra was all about efficiency. Thus, if we continued along this path and somehow got caught, I would probably be fired because Tseng would be seen as more productive than me. Turks really don't get "fired"; we just get transported to another city and are made into "officers" where we were still under Shinra Radar. Shinra couldn't afford to have a men and women with such skill and information to be let go. Most Turks would desert if they knew they were going to be in trouble with Shinra law, like our previous leader, Veld.

As I rationalized, I slowly began to pull him back. I shook my head as our lips parted and a troubled groan slipped through as the comforting heat from his body left me. His eyes were now open and though his head was tilted down, his thick lashes shielded me from seeing his coffee colored eyes. Dark hair hung down in loose wet strands as he stared at the floor and not me. An unreadable expression formed on his features and he didn't seem bothered, upset, or ever outraged by my rejection.

"Tseng?" I said, allowing a bit of concern in my tone.

He didn't regard me and still stared at the floor tiles below. After a minute of unresponsiveness, I gave him a little shake. His dark eyes suddenly flickered up in a motion so swift it almost seemed inhuman. I could see the fire in his eyes now, and it wasn't the normal intensity either. It wasn't anger or rage, emotions I knew quite well, but I couldn't quite place this look in his eyes.

"What?" he snapped, though his bark holds less fervor than usual.

"I…" I started, but didn't know what to really say. His stare was starting to really make me nervous so I just said the next thing I could think of. "I need to use the shower."

I felt really dumb after the words left my lips, but I suppose it worked because Tseng nodded his head and slipped back further into the tub.

"I'll be out in a minute," he said, his tone dead and flat. "Get out."

After a quick scan over him, I walked out of the bathroom and shut the bathroom door behind me. I sat back down on my bed and it creaked as it gave way to my weight. I knew it was the logical thing to do, end it now before it became worse. A relationship with him even if sexually based would be unhealthy for the both of us. We both had issues with each other even though we were both attracted to each other. I kept telling myself it was the right thing to do, but other thoughts were starting to penetrate my logical.

Tseng then walked out in dark blue silk night clothes. He hung up his suit and folded his other clothes into his traveling bag. I grabbed my night clothes and headed into the bathroom without looking at him any further. I quickly undressed and turned on the shower. The water wasn't that hot but it was warm enough. I washed up thoroughly and although I was clean, I still found myself standing there underneath the water. I ran my hand over my head, trying to externally soothe my troubled mind.

I kept trying to stay focused on the logical aspects of why this shouldn't happen, but it was getting progressively harder. Logic was being debated as I thought about what it would feel like to be with him again, to have his mouth upon my sex again. A shiver ran down my spine at the memory and I released a breathy moan as I started to think about how good he'd been at sucking my cock. My thoughts grew more vulgar as time in the shower passed on. I stayed in until the water was unbearable cold. I frowned as I looked down at my semi erect manhood and tried to ignore it as I put on my pajama bottoms, since I always slept shirtless. I brushed my teeth, flossed and rinsed before I exited the bathroom.

It was completely dark in the room and I couldn't see a damn thing. I tried to maneuver over to my bed, but I ended hitting the couch with a grunt. Once I finally made it over to my side, I turned on the little lamp posted by my bed and put my clothes in my bag. I could see the outline of Tseng underneath the sheets of his bed. I released a contented groan as I slipped under the covers. The bed was a bit squeaky, but once I settled in it quieted. I wasn't sleepy just yet, but the comforts of the bed could possibly persuade me to sleep.

Unfortunately, all the comfy bed did was kept me warm. I couldn't fall asleep, especially with Tseng on the mind. I should be repulsed by him. He was rude, conceited, haughty and proud. Not to mention I hated him for his position and power, but even still, I found myself thinking of him. His looks, his mannerisms that are so uniquely him; surely this was just lust fucking around with me right? Well maybe that was the case last time, but this seemed different. Like if I did this it would affect me for the rest of my life, but that wasn't possible. I'd been with Reno enough times and we sure as hell didn't develop anything beyond good friends with great fuck benefits. So why was I so tense about just sleeping with him, it was only sex.

I could hear his light breathing in the silence of the room. My fingers twitched underneath the sheets as I fight the urge to get up and give into temptation. _It doesn't mean anything, It doesn't mean anything, _I repeated over and over in my head as I slowly pushed the covers back. The bed creaked loudly when I swung my legs around and placed them on the floor. I stood up then, my heart beating so fast I felt like it was going to break out of my chest. I don't try and hide the heavy sounds of my footsteps as I approached his bed.

Without thinking for once, I grabbed his sheets and pulled them down exposing his body. I bent down and slipped my fingers into his silky dark mane. He looked over his shoulder at me and as I massaged his scalp. Its dim, but I could make out his features clearly. After a minute or so, he sat up and stared up at me, as if trying to convey what he wanted without words. Luckily for him, I decided to throw logic to the wind as I bent down to his level. I only hesitated for a second before our lips met for a second time that night.

My lips moved lightly against his, softly at first, coaxing. He responded immediately, though I could feel him smirking as we kissed. It was almost like he knew what the outcome would be and he was relishing in the fact that he was right. Amused and annoyed by his pompous grin, I shoved my tongue into his mouth effectively breaking his smirk. His warm, wet mouth allowed for the invasion and I coiled my tongue around his. Our tongues play fought with each other, twirling and twisting around inside our fastened lips.

My hands were mobile, laced into his sinfully silky soft locks. His hair felt so good around my fingers, like cool satin. While we kissed, he ran his hands up and down my hard abs and pectorals. Tired of bending down to suckle at his slick muscle, I slowly pushed him back to make room for me as I slipped into his bed. It squeaked loudly but went unnoticed as I indulged myself in his warm mouth. Without breaking contact, I moved and maneuvered until I was on top of him. I was on my hands and knees above him as I ravished his newly pinked lips. He finally emitted a soft moan once I slipped his bottom lip between my teeth and nibbled at it.

We pulled apart after a long session of lip locking and tongue indulgences. I stared down at him for a moment, marveling at the dark beauty that had seduced me. Though the light was dim, I could see the red flush that donned his cheeks. His thick lashes shroud warm brown eyes that are glazed over with passion. I couldn't help but grin at his pleasurable expression, and all from just kissing. He smirked back at me before he reached up to wrap his arms around my neck.

"Don't be so fucking cocky," he whispered playfully. He then lifted up his head to capture my lips again. This time, he plunged his tongue into my mouth and explored it earnestly. I willing submitted to his dominating embrace and let him pleasure my mouth with his tongue. Using my left arm for support, I used my other to attend to the buttons on his night shirt. He lapped hungrily at my lips as I eagerly undid his top, seeking to be reunited with the flesh underneath.

After I got his shirt opened, I ran my hand down his lean frame and up to his nipples. I captured one between my thumb and forefinger and gave it a particularly hard squeeze. He reacted by moaning into my mouth and his tightening his hold around my neck, mashing our lips together so that his tongue went even deeper. We were breathing heavily now and the bed was starting to creak at our hurried movements, not that we cared. We broke apart for air and I used the little breathing time to completely pull off his top. I licked my lips as I focused on the rosy nipple I'd been toying with.

I kissed his neck before I started to plant wet ones down his chest until I reached my desired destination. He chewed his bottom lip as I suckled on his hardened nub. His hands attached to my head as I nipped and sucked at it, loving the pebbled hardness on my tongue. He pulled my head down, seeking more closeness with my mouth. I then began to bite around the areola and his back slightly arched off the bed.

"Oh Gaia," he moaned out breathily.

Licking my lips, I ventured down his slender frame until I was at the waistband of his pajama pants. I kept my eyes locked onto his as I slowly pulled them down. He held back a laugh when his cock sprung free and slapped me in the chin. Oddly enough, it was the first time I'd seen him smile genuinely; it wasn't a smirk, or a cocky grin, it was genuine smile and it was…well, beautiful. He reined it in though and it soon turned into a disbelieving smirk, like he couldn't believe he had laughed at something so trivial. I smiled humorously as I continued to pull his bottoms off.

When they were finally off, I tossed them aside and pushed the space consuming comforter off the bed. I placed my hand onto his newly exposed thighs and gripped them firmly before I pulled them apart. I lowered my head and attached my lips to his inner thigh. His breath suddenly hitched before a loud groan escaped his rosy lips.

"Fuck!" he hissed out through a pleasurable cry. I smiled against his soft, but toned flesh as I continued to nip at the designated erogenous zone. I felt proud that I had found one of his sensitive spots and abused the area as much as I could. I nibbled at the tender region and delighted in the way his hips rose up to get more stimulation. He must have been really feeling it because even his toes arched. I glanced up at him to see his reaction and had to hold in a little amused laugh. He was biting his hand to stifle his cries. I licked the reddened area that would most definitely leave a mark before lifting my head.

I pulled his hand from his mouth and replaced it with my lips. He moaned and kissed me back passionately. I pulled back a bit so that our tongues were engaged in the center of parted lips. After a minute or so of mindlessly sucking at his tongue, I pulled back and moved further down toward his nether regions. His cock was hard and twitching against his belly, just begging for stimulation. Grinning, I slid off the squeaky old bed and knelt on the floor. I grabbed his legs and easily turned him around so that his legs were over the side of the bed, with me kneeling in between them.

Just before he could give me another one of his proud grins, I wrapped my hand around his dick and started to stroke him. His lip immediately slipped between his teeth to hold back whatever sound he was going to make. I snickered as I looked up at him and I knew he would have said something in response but the fear of being loud held him at bay. Instead, he kicked me in the side with his feet to retort. Still grinning, I lowered my head and stuck out my tongue until it was right in front of his cock. I flicked my tongue up and down in front of the glistening tip but didn't touch it. Tseng scowled at my teasing and bucked his hips forward, hoping to come in contact with my outstretched tongue. His attempt failed and I licked my lips and rolled my tongue just to tease him even more. He growled out of frustration and tried again, only to have the same result. Tseng then leaned forward and grabbed onto my strong shoulders.

"Stop fucking around, Rude," he pleaded through an annoyed moan; I loved the way he tried to hiss out my name, though it came out breathy and desperate. He was so needy for my mouth and yet so proud that he couldn't even beg for it nicely. I licked his cock once, but it was only on false pretenses. His breathing hitched only for a moment before my mouth disappeared. He scowled in irritation and bucked his hips forward desperately.

"Gaia fucking damn it!" he hissed out. "Just do it already."

Not pleased with his attitude, I pushed him back with enough force that he flew back and hit the wall. His back slammed into the wooden wall, causing a painting to fall. He groaned at the sudden brutality and winced as he tried to compose himself. I smiled as I stood up and looked down at his pathetic form on the bed. Dark brown eyes glared fiercely at me as I held my hand up at shook my finger "no" as one would scold a child.

"I don't like how you just said that," I said with a smirk, "maybe if you asked more nicely…"

"Fuck you!" he snapped, cutting me off. "I will not lower myself to comply with your idiotic wishes. Now get on your knees and —."

He was cut off by me grabbing him by his leg and roughly pulling him out the bed. Tseng's light weight form was virtually nothing to me and he came off easily even with resistance. I was quite amused as I held him upside-down by his ankle. Enraged, he swung his other leg around and tried to kick me in the head. I ducked his kick narrowly and grabbed his other leg so that he couldn't kick me again.

"Subordinate, you'd better put me down!" he ordered. I sighed at his defiance, tossed him up and caught him by his waist. The action made him gasp, as he thought I meant to drop him. Instead I settled his thighs onto my shoulders and positioned his private parts in front of me. He looked up at me with an expression so shocked I had to resist the urge to laugh. I shot a smirk back down at him before I pulled his hips closer and buried my face into his genitals. My lips grazed over his sac and my nosed teased his perineum.

He couldn't help but emit an, "Ohh!" as I moved my lips over his most sensitive parts. I licked his sac briefly before pulling away completely.

"All you have to do is say please and I'll make it happen," I said teasingly. He tried to hit me in the kneecap but I dodged his fist before he could land a hit. I then lapped at his balls once more and he shivered in my strong hold.

"Come on, Tseng," I said before pressing my lips against his perineum. He released a strained groan and bucked back into my face seeking stimulation.

"Rude," he moaned out, sounding desperate now. I grinned at his predicament, knowing he would succumb eventually. He was to hot and aroused not to. I breathed hotly onto his privates and he sighed in pleasure. I stuck out my tongue and jabbed my wet muscle at his sac.

"Ah, just…" he cut off before he said the magic word and I shook my head in disappointment. I raised his hips higher so that I'd have better access to his cock. Wanting him to submit quickly, I licked the tip of his sex and circled the head wetly. He moaned as a shiver ran up his spine, causing him to arch into my touch.

"Oh, just like that," he moaned out, but I pulled away before he could get to excited.

"You know, I can do this all night unless you —."

"Please! Just please suck me off!" he yelled a little too loudly. He scowled after he said it but I decided it was acceptable. I grinned and kissed his round cheeks in praise.

"Very well, but do try to be a little quieter," I said before I slipped the head of his dripping cock inside my mouth. I suckled on it until Tseng started to buck back, wanting deeper into my mouth. I allowed him this and slipped half of his hard sex into my mouth. I sucked him hard and fast, wanting to make him quiver in my hold. He must have been feeling such a rush, with blood rushing to his cock and his head turned upside down.

I took more of him in and he whispered out something in Wutaiian, I think. He was hard and twitching in my mouth and I could taste his ejaculate on my tongue. It tasted similar to mushrooms and I savored his unique taste. He was quivering in my hold and his cries were muffled by either his hand or him biting his lips. I was so hard right now that my erection was jutting into Tseng's chin. Without asking him, he slipped down my pants just enough to expose my cock.

I groaned around his sex as he took as much as he could of my cock in one go. His mouth was so hot and wet, I found myself shaking along with him. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked my well endowed organ like a vacuum. The sensation of sucking him off while being sucked was incredible. It was like an endless cycle of pleasure. I chuckled to myself as I thought about how this wouldn't have even happened if I had stuck with my logical instincts.

_Logic be damned_, I thought humorously. This might bite me in the ass later but at the moment I had my boss upside down in the air and blowing me hard. Logic would have had me lying silently in my bed, possibly reading my novel. Fuck Logic.

I let his saliva coated dick fall from my lips as I turned my attentions elsewhere, though close in proximity. A smirk formed on my lips as I stared at his hole, twitching tantalizingly so.

"Fuck," I hissed out as the head of my engorged member hit the back of his throat. If felt so incredibly good, I had white spots dancing in front of my eyes. Spurred on by the pleasure he was giving me, I plunged my face between his pale cheeks until my lips were at his entrance. He growled around my sex as my tongue circled his pale hole. I dabbed my tongue at his clenched ring before licking it outright. He quivered intensely and my cock was released as he emitted a moan he couldn't hold back. It was so desperate and needy that it turned me on even more. I pressed my tongue against the tiny opening and applied pressure, seeking entrance. He bucked back and my tongue entered him just a little bit. This small action caused him to grow a few decibels louder. I grinned and pushed in as far as I could go. His insides were hot and very tight. The anticipation of being inside him made my cock twitch.

"Oh! Leviathan bless that tongue of yours!" he said through heavy breaths as I tongue fucked him into bliss. He didn't even try to cover his moans and I hoped this basement wasn't below our nice host's bedroom.

We were both growing slick with sweat and he was becoming harder to hold on to, not to mention my knees were growing week from all the pleasure. I slipped my tongue from his quivering hole and gave it one last appreciative lick before slowly moving over to the bed. I set him down and crawled into bed after him. At this point in time, I was finished with foreplay and really just want to fuck him senseless. I reached into his dark bag and pulled out a bottle of scented oil. He grinned at me when he saw the oil and positioned himself accordingly. He knelt on hands and knees and tossed a suggestive look over his shoulder.

"Fuck me good and I might reconsider taking your paycheck. Maybe. But then again..."

He ranted on for a minute or so about how I was ungrateful or something. All the while I poured oil onto my fingers and pressed them against his entrance. Even still he was talking. I sighed in annoyance and gave his rump a harsh smack.

"Ouch!" he hissed out.

"Shut the fuck up for the love of this great planet," I said humored. Tseng didn't find it so humorous, though the blush that brightened his cheeks was very cute. Before he could retort, I smacked his ass again. He scowled and kicked me in the stomach. I coughed at the sharp pain and slapped him hard, so hard in fact it stung my own hand. He cried out at the stinging pain and before he could complain, I pushed my index finger inside him. I did it quickly with no gentleness as part of his punishment for being difficult. He groaned at the combined pain and pleasure and bucked back onto my finger.

I prepared him quickly, though not without complications. Every time Tseng would kick me or be rude, I'd smack him on the ass. I think he secretly liked it but he wouldn't dare say so. His ass was cheery red with hand-prints by the end of the ordeal. I eagerly pressed the head of my cock against his entrance and would have started to push in until he reached back and grabbed my dick, halting my action. He glared at me before pointing to his black bag of goodies.

"Use a fucking condom. You cum like a fucking water hose," he said. I smiled at his comment in amusement but did as he suggested. I searched through his bag until I came across a small pack of them. After pulling one out, I ripped it open and slipped it on. It was a little snug but if it wasn't magnum then they usually were. I returned to my position behind Tseng who was bent over on hands and knees. Before I entered him, I said a silent prayer to whoever was listening that this damn old ass bed wouldn't fucking fall apart.

He moaned long and loud as I pushed the thick head of my dick inside of him. I swore under my breath at the tightness around my cock and gripped his hips harder as I continued on. Gaia he had a wonderful shape, I noted as I viewed him from my angle. As a man, he didn't have the definitive curves of a woman but he was a bit shapelier than the average male.

"Fuck damn," I cursed aloud, realizing it didn't make sense but I was in lost in a world of pleasure. I pushed all the way inside, plunging into Tseng's hot ass. Wet, soft and incredibly tight were the sensations I was feeling. He groaned as he took me all in.

"So fucking…huge," he groaned. I kissed his shoulder and smiled against it.

"Thank you," I said cockily. I smacked his ass once more before I licked his pierced earlobe. "Now listen, you're gonna have to keep it down or they'll wake up." I warned.

He sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes. "As if you could make me scream."

"Did it last time, or are you a little fuzzy on the memory?"

"Why you," he hissed out.

"Why don't I just show you what you may have forgotten," I said slyly before I started to move without warning. I pulled out and slammed back into his tight hole. His body jerked forward and the bed creaked loudly in protest of the action. Tseng gripped the sheets as I pounded into him ruthlessly. His long hair went flying everywhere, which I found very sexy. I held his hips firmly as I used his wanton body. His moans were silent at first which was good. I didn't want Barrett to wake up or his wife, but Tseng was getting increasingly louder and his cries more desperate.

His body was quivering in bliss and he let out a particular loud cry when I began an assault on his pleasure gland. So much for that "I couldn't make him scream" bullshit. If anything, he was being louder than I anticipated. Trying to remedy the situation, I laced my fingers into his hair and forced his head down into the mattress, hoping to muffle his cries. However the bed made a most terrible cracking noise and I thought, _oh shit_, but I was too far gone. It felt too good to stop.

In fact, it was starting to feel better. The heat around my cock intensified and the feeling of his insides felt so much softer and wetter than before. A fine sheen of sweat coated our bodies and I was hot all over. I was thrusting in and out of his burning opening rapidly, desperate to feel his warm, wet insides. His grunts were indeed muffled when pressed into the bed but he looked like he was having trouble breathing so I had to release him. He gasped for breath before he started to hiss in pleasure as I rubbed against his pleasure spot inside him.

He called out, "faster" in a breathy voice and I more than happily complied. I increased the speed and power of my thrusts while he bucked back harder onto my cock. A loud growl erupted from my throat as I went harder and quickened my pace. It was getting so hot inside him I thought my dick would melt and fuse within him. The bed was too close to the wall and it repeatedly slammed against the aged wall whenever I pounded into him. It was becoming louder and more violent as my passion grew and I was worried about waking our hosts. I slowed to a stop and halted Tseng's hips. He tossed an annoyed, but still highly aroused look over my shoulder and scowled.

"Don't just stop, fucker," he hissed out.

"We're being too loud," I said through ragged breaths. Tseng rolled his eyes before he pulled my cock out of him with a wet sound. He turned round to face me before crawling towards me, he looked insanely sexy as he did even though it didn't seem like he intended it to be. He placed his hand onto my chest and applied pressure, meaning he wanted me to sit back. I leaned back against the wall and settled comfortably back. He grinned at me before he lowered his head briefly to lick my slick cock. It was only when he started to peal the remains of the condom off did I realize that it had broken somewhere along the ride. He reached back and pulled out the bulk of the condom that was inside him. He tossed it to the ground with an amused snicker.

"Maybe I should have brought a larger size," he said playfully before taking in the head of my cock. I groaned as it entered his wet cavern. He was trying to get me slick again for reentry but it felt so good I wanted him to do it more. I laced my fingers into his hair and shoved his head down so he could take more of it in. He did so with a muffled moan and sucked it down eagerly. My hips jerked upward, wanted to get as deep as I could into his mouth. I swore at the wondrous feeling and my head flipped back into the wall as the pleasure overtook me.

He started to fondle with my balls as he sucked my cock and it sent me into ecstasy. I groaned at the sensation and sat up so I could reach behind him. A gurgled cry came from him as I slipped two of my fingers into his quivering hole. They slipped in and the heat consumed them. I moaned breathily as I drew them in and out of him. Oh Gaia, he was so fucking tight and I wanted to be inside him so fucking bad. I slipped my fingers out and grabbed his head a bit roughly in my passion. I pulled him off my cock, which he had thoroughly coated with warm saliva.

He sat up and most likely saw the desperation in my eyes because he crawled into my lap before straddling me and wrapped his arms around my neck. Our lips crashed together in a lust fueled kiss, tongues inseparable from each other. I tasted myself on his tongue and groaned at the sensation. We were trying to lower our voices but it was quite hard. I had a classic beauty sitting in my lap with his hair draped sexily over one eye; his lips were red and wet from kissing and his expression was one of pure bliss. How the hell was I supposed to be quiet?

I snaked my hand between our bodies until I reached my cock. I angled it up until it rested against Tseng's wet entrance. He moaned hotly into my mouth and rocked his hips, teasing me. I gave his lips a parting lick before I turned my attention to his untouched neck. Deciding to remedy that, I licked his pale neckline and bit the flesh there. He moaned and rubbed his ass wantonly over my twitching sex. The heat that radiated from his bottom made me stifle his hips so I could partake in that delicious hotness. I forced his hips down, impaling him slowly onto my large cock. He threw his head back as I reentered him and released a long moan as I did.

_Gaia, so tight_. I thought as his hole sucked me in greedily. I pushed him down until he was fully seated on my pelvis with my cock inside him, completely out of sight. He licked his lips and hissed hotly as my dick throbbed inside of him. His own sex was twitching between our stomachs where a small pool of his precum had formed. I dipped my finger into his mess and brought it up to his lips. I slipped the finger into his mouth and he suckled at his own fluids eagerly. Turned on by the sight, I started to move my hips.

Using his legs as leverage, he slowly rose up with a groan then slammed his hips back down. The friction this position created was fucking fantastic and I couldn't help but cry out at the sensation. I rocked my hips up and down to collide with his firm buttocks as he rode me. He bounced up and down fiercely; making sure my cock was used to the fullest. His cries increased as I angled my upward thrusts and started to ravage his pleasure gland. Long, pale fingers gripped my shoulders so tightly that his perfectly manicured nails pinched my skin.

I wrapped my hand around his cock and we both groaned simultaneously. He was so hard in my hand and dripping like a broken faucet. I stroked his cock in rhythm of my thrusts and could feel him clench tighter around my cock. _Gaia damn he was hot_, I thought as he leaned forward and started to lap at my lips. The bed wasn't just creaking anymore, it was starting to make a weird snapping noise but it was all background music compared to Tseng's sexy moans.

White dots formed before my eyes and I knew I was close, I could feel he was too by the way he throbbed in my hand. I increased my pace to as fast and hard as I could go and groaned at the sight of Tseng riding me with a look of intense pleasure on his face as he gripped my shoulders. He had giving up trying to match my pace and just let me fuck him up and down.

"Oh, Rude!" he moaned, holding onto my shoulders for dear life. "Make me cum!"

"Scream my name then," I ordered through a groan. I wanted the pompous ass to know who it was giving him his pleasure and who could take it away. He needed to know I was in control regardless of if he was my superior or not. I needed to hear him cry my name like a slum whore being paid for it. It was the just the push I needed to send me riveting over the edge.

"Say it!" I yelled as I pounded ruthlessly into his body. He threw his head back and moaned unrestrained as he neared his release.

"Rude," he moaned out scandalously while licking his reddened lips. I swore out loud at the sight and jerked him off even quicker.

"Oh, Rude, Rude!" he cried in ecstasy. His cries shot straight to my cock and I was just about to explode.

"Oh yes, you fuck so good subordinate!" he exclaimed as his nails pierced my shoulders. "So deep."

He came hard into my hand, his body shuddering against mine as he climaxed. A breathy groan spilled from his lips as he released and I milked his cock until it was sated. When he came, he clenched desperately tight around my cock and I was a few seconds from exploding. I pulled out quickly and lowered his head down to my sex. His lips locked around my engorged member and a few sucks later I came into his mouth. He swallowed my cum down like it was fine wine, letting nothing slip past his lips.

He then brought his head up to seal my lips with a kiss. The pace was slow and sensual, not hurried, but passionate. My hands laced into his after sex styled hair and I pulled him closer. After the kiss, I pulled away only a tiny bit so that our lips were still touching.

"Will you ever tell me the truth?" I asked in a low, breathy tone.

He licked my lips before he shook his head. "Probably not." He whispered out before he placed a kiss on my cheek.

So he had been lying, I thought to myself though it was no surprise. I knew that bullshit he had conjured up a few nights ago couldn't have been the truth. But now, I didn't know what the truth was and it seemed like it was going to take a little more than beating or threats to get him to tell me. But what other method was there?

Tseng sat on the edge of the bed naked with his legs crossed. He tried to smooth back his hair and failed miserably. I sat down next to him and he snickered at me.

"You realize this means nothing right?" he said through a smirk.

"Sure," I said, half listening. I had been forming a perfect scheme in my head and I was just putting the finishing touches on it. Yes, I thought. This could work, but it would take time and a Turks time on Gaia was never secure. Still it could work, it had to.

He yawned and ran his fingers through his post-sex hair. "Get out of my bed, subordinate."

I complied immediately and rose up from his bed. I slipped my pants back on and got into my bed. Needless to say I was tired now but very satisfied. I wanted to work on my plan for awhile longer but sleep was coming up fast and I could barely keep my eyes open. I heard him snuggle under his blanket and mumble something incoherent under his breath. A prayer, maybe? or a curse? Both seemed to suit his skewed view of morals.

I was just on the brink of sleep when I heard a loud crack that sounded like old wood breaking, followed by a crash. I glanced over my shoulder in the darkness confused before my hands quickly covered my mouth to hold back a laugh.

"Fucking hell!" I heard him swear out loud, followed by a stream of curses even a sailor wouldn't use in one sitting.

A smile formed on my lips before I closed my eyes and pulled the covers up on me.

I guess the bed broke after all.

* * *

**I think Tseng x Rude are one of my new fave pairings :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or any of its characters. All rights belong to Square Enix.**

**Warnings: Violence, yaoi lemons, language, angst**

* * *

**Envy **

Ringing?

Did I hear ringing? I thought through my half asleep haze. I pulled more covers up onto my shoulders as I tried to get into a more comfortable position. The ringing sounded again, followed by an annoyed groan. The noise was starting to get on my nerves and I couldn't fall back asleep because of it. I sat up and looked in the direction I heard the PHS going off. It was pitch black dark, but I could see the green illuminating light of Tseng's PHS. The light moved in the darkness as Tseng finally answered it. I had no idea what time it was but it was very late. Who the hell would be calling at this hour?

"Yes," he said tiredly. I could barely hear the voice on the other end but it sounded like a female voice, a very angry female voice.

"He did what?" Tseng responded, his tone growing more heated as the conversation progressed.

"We'll be there shortly," he said, holding back his ire. I inwardly swore before I sat up. Since he said, "we" I knew I had to go as well. I flipped on the light to reveal a severely pissed off Tseng as he sat in his broken bed. He closed the PHS and ran a hand over his face, trying to wipe the weariness from his features.

"Fuck that red-haired menace," he hissed out bitterly. I sighed as I started to redress and shook my head. _Damn it Reno,_ I thought annoyed. I glanced at the time on my cell before I placed it into my pocket. What the hell could he do in a town of two hundred? Shit, who was I kidding. Reno could find trouble in a town of ten individuals.

Tseng rose up from his bed and quickly started to dress. As I waited for him to finish, I sat patiently on the bed and watched him through my shades. I held back my grin as I saw all the bite marks I had left on his skin. The one on his thigh was particularly livid. I scanned up his lean frame and saw the hickeys I had given him on his chest and neck. Smiling at my handy work, I continued to watch him dress until I noticed something I hadn't until now.

There were other marks on his body, particularly on his back and a bruise on his forehead that I missed. What the fuck? How the hell had I missed those? And on his wrist as well? I stood up as he was slipping on his suit jacket and walked over to where he was. He regarded me with a pissed off glare but I ignored it and grabbed his arm. Tseng immediately retaliated and tried to break free of my strong hold.

"Release me this instant!" he ordered. Instead, I pushed his hair back and looked at the mysterious bruise on his forehead that looked like it'd been there for a few days.

"How'd you get this?" I asked curiously.

He scowled at me and yanked his arm away forcefully as I loosened my grip on him. "We don't have time for this," he said annoyed. "Reno is out there reeking havoc in the streets and you're here asking stupid shit."

"I just want to know." I said evenly. Tseng ignored me as he rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door.

I rolled my eyes at his attitude and leaned against the wall, armed and ready to go. Fuck him, I thought bitterly. I was just curious, and it wasn't like he couldn't have just answered the damn question instead of bitch. I crossed my arms and waited for him to come out.

A few minutes later, he exited looking absolutely flawless. His bruise was gone and he didn't look tired anymore, though he still looked pissed off. _How the hell?_ I thought confused. Did he use a potion or some sort of medicine to get rid of it? It couldn't have been because potions didn't eradicate the blemishes, only the pain. I stared at him intensely, trying to figure out how the hell he got rid of it. He saw me staring as he placed his gun into his holster.

"What?" he bit out.

"How...how did you get rid of your bruise?" I asked, mystified.

Tseng scowled and rolled his eyes before he angrily headed into the bathroom. He came out quickly though, only to throw something at me. I caught it and read the label.

"Wutai Springs concealer?" I read out loud. I regarded him with a confused look and he threw his hands up in the air irately.

"You dumb fuck it's makeup! Fucking makeup! How hard is that to understand?" he yelled.

I looked at the tube of concealer and realization stuck. He was wearing makeup to cover the bruise. I placed the tube of makeup on his side table before I headed up the stairs.

"You wear make up?" I asked as we hurried up the steps.

"Not often. Only when someone fucks up my complexion," he answered vainly.

I shook my head at his narcissistic response and followed him out of the house. Not wanting to waste time, he burst into an all out run as soon as he stepped out the house. I followed, though at a slower pace. I could run pretty fast but not for a long period of time unless my life was on the line. But Tseng was not only fast as hell, he could run for long distances without stopping and I had trouble keeping up with him after about five minutes. He didn't relent on his fast pace and even glanced back at me with an annoyed look.

"Hurry up, subordinate!" he yelled.

I tried my best, but in the end that fast motherfucker left me in the dust. I arrived at the scene about a minute after Tseng did. They were in a small general store that was a little bit away from the hotel. The scene setup was this:

Reno had a bloody lip, a black eye, and a torn suit. The other man, whom I assumed he had a conflict with, had a bloody lip as well, but his left arm was burned a bit, mostly likely due to Reno's EMR. The general store was most likely where the battle ground took place. Products were everywhere and the placed looked a mess. At the door stood Scarlet who was absolutely fuming. She was already yelling at Tseng, telling him his Turk was a good for nothing hooligan.

"Rude," Tseng called sharply.

"Yes," I responded.

"Go get Reno," he ordered.

I sighed in mild distress as I headed over to Reno, who was currently being held back by two locals. The other man was also being restricted. They were both yelling at each other, though the other man was surprisingly louder than Reno. I glanced at the other man with acute curiosity. He had short dark hair and very sharp features. His expression was twisted into rage, but his soft brown eyes betrayed his true nature. He was angry, but he didn't fight often.

As I approached Reno, I could see the terrified looks of the locals who were holding back my comrade. They released him and Reno immediately bolted for the man but I caught him and held him back.

"Reno, calm down," I said, but he wasn't having any of it, plus the other man's yelling wasn't making anything better.

"Fuck you Shin-Ra dogs! Damn you to the darkest pits of the life stream!" the man screamed, which of course Reno responded.

"Fuck you too you stupid prick! We're tryin' ta help ya'll out and this is how ya repay us! With hostility?" he spat back.

"All you Shin-Ra folk are good for is destruction! Nothing good will ever come from this! Nothing!" he yelled passionately. "I will not allow my family, or this town to become involved with Shinra if I can avoid it! Everything your company will provide will cost us political independence and financial separation if we concede to your authoritarian faction! So just get the fuck out of my town and out of our lives!"

Reno snickered. "Listen you stupid motherfuc —."

I covered Reno's mouth with my hand to keep the barrage of insults from going back and forth. I forcibly started to remove Reno from the premises, though he didn't go without resistance. He struggled in my grasp, but I kept a firm grip on him. We passed Tseng as he paid the store owner two times the amount of damage they caused. The owner thanked him graciously and made note to say that he supported Shin-Ra now.

I only released Reno once we were in the hotel lobby. He swung at me out of anger but I dodged it rather easily since he wasn't really trying his hardest to hit me.

"I ask you to do one thing! One fucking little thing and you can't even do that right!" Scarlet hissed out angrily.

"First off," Reno began enraged, "That fucker started shit with me! I ain't said shit to em' before he starts jus screaming at me and shit. Talkin' bout he don't wan't us here! And ya know what? I wasn't even angry at that point, just annoyed cause I'm used to it ya know? But what I ain't used to is some redneck whack job tying to beat my ass while I'm trying to by some fucking chips!"

Tseng sighed at the situation and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Reno, take Scarlet to her room and go to bed. It's two in the morning and I really don't want to deal with this."

"But boss! I just can't let that guy get away with this!" he said.

Tseng narrowed his eyes at the fuming redhead. "Fucking drop it, Reno!"

Reno scowled and stepped up to Tseng. "I can't let it end like that!" he retorted.

Tseng, tired and severely lacking the so little patience he usually maintained, suddenly grabbed Reno by his blood stained collar and pulled him down to his level.

"Listen, First Lieutenant," the dark haired man hissed out, " You're supposed to be my second in command, which means you should be able to handle a single simple minded miscreant! But if you find that you can't handle such a menial issue then we can have a little talk about finding a job more suitable to your limited capabilities. Now, I'm going to go back to bed and I don't want to rise again until the next morning, which means if another conflict arises you FUCKING HANDLE IT!"

Reno was literally shaking with suppressed rage as our leader harshly scolded him. Personally, I don't know how I would have handled the situation. I had a longer fuse than Reno, but even still, I would have immediately reacted if I were attacked by some stranger, no matter the cause. I'm sure Tseng would have reacted in a similar fashion to Reno, but since Tseng was already tired and it was two in the morning, his patience was virtually nonexistent.

He released Reno from his hold and moved past him to address Scarlet. He bowed politely to her before speaking.

"If you have any problems with him please give me a call. He's already been informed of the consequences so there shouldn't be any problems."

Scarlet upturned her nose haughtily and scowled. "Very well, then. You're dismissed."

With that Tseng turned on his heel and headed out the door. After he was out of sight, I approached my noticeably upset partner and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me with fire in his eyes and his lips curled back into a slight snarl.

"What the fuck was I supposed to do?" he said bitterly. "The guy fucking attacked me and I'm in the wrong?"

"He's just tired and irrational. You know how he gets." I said, trying to soothe him.

"Fucking psycho bitch," the vibrant red spat out before he headed up the old staircase that led to the hotel room.

"I'll see ya tomorrow, partner," he said with a sigh.

I bade him goodnight with a nod before heading back to the house. I was very tired so I didn't run and instead walked at a leisurely pace. Tseng wasn't that far ahead of me but I didn't see any point in catching up with him, if anything I wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

The moonlight provided wonderful lighting in this otherwise dimly lit town. It was full and vivid, a rare sight for any Midgarian. Mesmerized by the sight, I stopped to marvel at the illuminating orb of nature. I'd never seen it so close or as clear as I have before tonight. Before I knew it, a minute or so had passed and I decided to get a move on it as the promise of a nice warm bed drew me closer to the resident's home.

Looking away, I took a step forward, only to stop yet again as another sight perplexed me. Just few yards in front of me, stood Tseng as still as a statue. He was looking up at the moon with a neutral expression, his eyes were fixated on the sight which even he couldn't resist gazing at. I walked toward him, not really knowing why, but I continued on until I was standing next to him. He didn't acknowledge me and I really didn't expect him to. Instead, I fixed my gaze upon him and how the moonlight shone upon his handsome face.

He really was a beautiful man, with sharp aristocratic features and luscious shoulder length hair that felt as good as it looked. He looked quite wonderful under the moonlight, his pale skin looked like white porcelain, clear and unblemished. I felt the urge to touch him, and I did so without thinking. Slowly, I lifted my hand up to his face and tried to brush my fingers against his glowing cheek.

Not only did Tseng swat my hand away, he slapped me hard in the face.

"Don't touch me," he said evenly.

The hit stung a bit but it was nothing serious. With a frustrated sigh, I walked on past him toward the house. If there was one thing I could count on in life it was Tseng's unpredictable actions. I really never knew what he was really thinking and could never predict what he was going to do. Albeit, Reno was unpredictable as well but I generally knew what to be prepared for in regards to him, but Tseng was in a league of his own. It wasn't too long ago that we were engaged in an intimate act and now he didn't want me to touch him.

When I arrived back at the room, I immediately went back to bed. I didn't want to see Tseng until the next morning if it could be prevented. I fell asleep in a relatively short amount of time and for the most part slept contently.

…

I awoke with a start as a loud banging ensued on the door, followed by Barret's loud booming voice.

"Wake up boys! Breakfast will be ready in half an hour!" the man yelled.

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I pushed the covers off and commenced to go to the bathroom. I was definitely surprised to see that Tseng remained motionless in his bed. The man was a very light sleeper; the slightest change of the wind could wake him from a dead sleep. Of course that was an exaggeration, but it was a relatively accurate description. I tossed a glance over at his mass buried beneath several blankets. I couldn't see him, though I felt the slightest urge to piss him off by yanking all the covers off , but I decided against it. That was more so something Reno would actually do, while I would just entertain myself with the imagery.

Having had taken a shower last night, all I needed to do was a bit of washing up and brush my teeth before I got dressed. I tried to open the bathroom door only to have it roughly slammed shut. I barely missed getting my fucking fingers smashed.

"Don't you ever fucking knock?" Tseng hissed out from inside.

What the? I glanced at Tseng's bed and yanked the covers off to reveal...nothing. It had just looked like he was still in bed due to the mass of comforters. No wonder he wasn't startled when Barret's wake up call sounded. I also noted that the bed Tseng slept in was still broken. Somehow we'd have to explain that to the generous couple who had offered their home to us.

A few minutes later, Tseng emerged fully dressed in his crisp navy blue uniform. His hair was a bit damp but still slicked back to perfection. His recently shortened hair shinned in the light, the highlights almost looked blue. I went in after him and starting coughing once I entered the bathroom. Too many scents still lingered, I felt like I was in a fucking candle shop. Vanilla, camomile, lavender...all these scents and more wafted around me. Shit, just pick one and stick with it. It wasn't unpleasant, but a bit overpowering in one place. By now I should be used to it, since this wasn't the first time Tseng's scent fetish had effected me, but I wasn't.

I was in the bathroom for about five minutes due to the fact I was trying to get out the hell out of the overly scented room. Plus, Tseng's feminine smells were overpowering my cologne. After I was dressed, I exited the scented deathtrap and breathed in a mouthful of unscented air. Tseng was sitting on my bed crossed legged when I came out. I noticed that he had also made both the beds. As I made my way over to my side to put my used clothes in my bag, Tseng set his dark gaze on me.

"There's going to be a little primitive town meeting today at nine in regards to the reactor," the dark haired Turk said with a hint of sarcasm. He and I both knew that regardless of whether the town wanted it built or not it was going to happen. Even if Shinra had to send SOLDIER's to obliterate the whole town. But something like that would take a lot of time and money to cover up so t was best to try and appear diplomatic at first.

"After the meeting, we're leaving. Also, -"

He meant to continue on but Barret's booming voice cut him off. "Time fer Breakfast! Come on y'all its hot! Its hot!"

Tseng made a sound of annoyance with his teeth before heading upstairs. I followed behind him until we were in the small, but homely decorated dining room. The table was set with all sorts of delicious pastries, eggs, sausages, and jams. It looked magnificent and my stomach growled in anticipation.

I took a seat and Tseng sat down next to me. My eyes scanned the smorgasbord of food until they rested on Barret's wife, Myrna. She was beaming with happiness at just being able to cook for others.

"Well, dig in fellas! Don't just sit there and stare!" the big man said as he started to scoop a copious amount of eggs onto his plate.

"Oh hun," his wife said, "Don't be greedy."

"Oh sorry, forgot my damn manners," he said as he passed the plate to me.

I took a generous amount of just about everything on the table, which made Myrna smile at me from across the table. However, she cast a concerned glance at Tseng who had about the same size serving as she did. I knew from past experience that Tseng liked to carefully monitor his food intake to accurate portion sizes. It was more of a control thing, but to most it would appear that he had a problem.

"It's okay dear," she directed at him. "You can eat as much as you want, there's plenty to go around."

"This will suffice, thank you," he said promptly.

"You see!" Barret said, pointing at Tseng with his fork. "That's why you ain't gonna grow up to be big and strong like me or this guy," he said pointing to me.

"A man needs more than that lil ' bit to get him through a hard days work, okay son? Ya ain't eating right and it's hindering yer growth. Shit, you ain't even got facial hair, boy!"

Through my peripheral vision I could see Tseng's eye twitching with suppressed was indeed young, but most tended to think he was younger due to his height. I allowed myself the faintest of smiles as Barret hammered Tseng.

"I'm twenty years old," Tseng stated.

Barrett shook his head in disappointment. "Then it's almost to late for you, I'm sorry to say."

I took a sip of my freshly squeezed orange juice to hide an even bigger smile that was coming on. I just couldn't wait to tell Reno about this. He'd sure as hell have a good laugh.

After breakfast, I thanked Barret's wife for the meal and offered to help clean up, but she firmly opposed.

"You're a guest. A guest shouldn't do housework," she said.

"Indeed," Barret added. "Oh and babe? Would you make a plate for the skinny un' to take with em'!"

The corners of Tseng's lips quirked, meaning he was trying to desperately hold in whatever he wanted to say. Sensing trouble, I intervened.

"Perhaps Tseng and I should go now. We have to meet up with our other party members before the meeting."

"Oh okay then," Barret said. "I'll see y'all later then."

I nodded in confirmation before we headed towards the door. We didn't even get a chance to exit before Barret came over to us with a questioning look on his face.

"Um, one more thing. What the hell happened last night? I thought I heard something break." Barret asked, much to my horror. I hadn't had anything ready to say to him and was about to just make up something when Tseng said, "It simply collapsed during the night. It was an old bed after all."

Quick thinking, Tseng. But I guess anything was better than saying, "We fucked in your old, rickety ass bed and it finally gave way."

"I see, but I thought I heard whining. You weren't hurt where you?"

It took everything in my power to keep a straight face. What Barret had heard was Tseng's vociferous moaning last night and he had just compared it to whining, which I guess it would of sounded like muffled through walls. Tseng actually walked out before the conversation ended and I was left to apologize for his behavior.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I must leave now." I said, fully aware I was avoiding the question.

"Oh sure, see you later." he said.

I walked out the house and followed behind Tseng a few feet. He was pissed...livid really. I could tell by his tense body language, plus the low voiced numerous swears that slipped from him were an obvious sign of rage. I really hoped that no one pissed Tseng off during the meeting or they'd have hell to pay.

…

The meeting went to shit the moment we walked in. After we had rejoined with Scarlet and Reno, we had had a quick strategy discussion and everything seemed as if it would run smoothly. We'd convince them, and then we'd leave. Unfortunately that didn't happen...at all. It seemed we had been doomed from the start once we saw who the town leaders were. One of course was Barret, but the other, a man who went by the name Dyne, turned out to be the man Reno had encountered last night.

The man was passionate about how he felt about our organization and downright refused everything Scarlet had to offer. Of course Reno didn't help our side much considering he'd almost gotten into a fight with Dyne about three times. Reno's rash behavior actually sort of bothered me. Generally he was laid back and really didn't let to much get him riled up to the point where he had to be restrained, so I really didn't understand his rash actions at all. Tseng had eventually ordered that Reno leave the meeting hall since he couldn't control his actions.

After he had left, the room was noticeably less tense and things continued on smoothly. Barret was fighting for our argument and all we had to do was convince Dyne. Tseng and Scarlet lied their asses off, promising success and prosperity if the reactor was built. Tseng told them about the benefits the town would receive; pensions from Shinra, free medicines, a new clinic and of course electricity at a discount. What he left out was that the people of this town would eventually need the medicines as the radiation from the reactors would overtime effect them and their environment.

At the promise of free medicine, Barret tried desperately to convince his friend to allow the reactor to be constructed. His wife, Myrna, was sick and needed medical help that he wouldn't be able to afford without Shinra's aid. Sensing an opportunity to pull at Barret's desperate heartstrings, Tseng added, "Of course your wife would receive all the medical attention she needs free of charge."

Not more than ten minutes after he said that, Barret convinced Dyne to concede. They signed some contracts and Barret thanked us wholeheartedly. After the meeting was over, I went outside to talk to Reno. I knew he had to be pissed about being kicked out, but I didn't see him anywhere.

"Find him," Tseng said as he exited the town hall.

I nodded and went off in search of my friend. He couldn't have gone to far, and I thought I'd check the one place he had a highest chance of being. The local town bar was just up the street and I wasn't surprised to see him sitting at one of the tables with three empty glasses already in front of him.

"Reno, its time to go," I said as I approached him.

He took another gulp of his drink before slamming the glass down with enough force to seriously damage the wooden table. He looked pissed beyond belief and I was more than worried at this point. Reno generally never let some foulmouthed simpleton get to him like this. The mischievous Redhead loved to taught and mess with people who tried to mess with him. He would treat them as if they were nothing but a joke, so I didn't know why his behavior had suddenly gone haywire.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"What's wrong?" he mocked. "I'll tell ya what's wrong wit me! It's that fucking ignorant piece of shit, Dyne!"

He downed the rest of his drink before knocking all the glasses off in one enraged motion. The bartender glanced over at us with a nervous expression, but she didn't dare approach us. Reno slammed his fists on the table before scowling.

"Reno, you must calm down," I said, reaching out to touch his shoulder in comfort.

"I'm trying..." he hissed out heatedly. I really needed to get him to relax. Reno was in an unpredictable mode and I had no idea how he was going to act.

"Tell me what's wrong," I said as I took a seat next to him.

"That fucking guy, man," he began.

"Dyne?"

"Yeah, that asshole."

He signaled for the bartender to bring him another drink and she did so quickly, lest Reno cause anymore damage. He gulped it down and wiped the excess off with his sleeve. He was slowly starting to regain control of his emotions as he drank. Normally I wouldn't recommend he drink while on duty but this situation called for the substance.

"What about him?" I continued.

"I dunno...I guess he just got ta me, ya know? I mean, I've had countless encounters with anti-Shinra supporters, but this guy was just so fucking ardent about what he was saying that it made me feel like I was in the wrong. I didn't like that feeling, at all."

"I see," I said, sort of understanding his situation. I honestly wouldn't have even been affected by Dyne's words. He was a simpleton, a minor annoyance. His words meant nothing, mindless jabber from a nobody that wanted to be heard.

We sat there in the bar for a few minutes until my PHS started to ring. I retrieved it from my pocket and answered it.

"Rude speaking," I stated.

"Where the fuck are you? We're leaving shortly so hurry up," Tseng said before promptly hanging up. I sighed and nudged Reno in the shoulder.

"We have to go now," I said. He nodded his head and stood up to leave. He made sure to pay the bartender for the damages and added in a little extra for the trouble. Reno was in a much better mood and that was a good thing, for everybody. We made it back within a matter of minutes, chatting casually. I had a mind to tell Reno about the interesting breakfast I had this morning but Tseng and Scarlet were already in sight. The raven haired leader saw us coming and made a gesture with his hand that suggested we hurry up.

We left Corel an hour or so afterward. We wouldn't be home for another few days, and I was gravely missing the comforts of my own home. The trip back was, well...terrible. Scarlet complained even more on the way back then she did getting to Corel. Luckily I didn't have to sit next to her at all during the car ride to Costa Del Sol. Reno had drove, even though he had had a couple of beers. Four wasn't enough to affect his judgment. He also had the unfortunate pleasure yet again to be bothered by Scarlet since she wanted to sit up front. I sat in the back next to Tseng, but it wasn't so bad. He was mostly occupied with his PHS the whole time. I dunno who he was texting but he was at it non-stop.

Once in Costa, we boarded the ship that would take us to the eastern continent. We were aboard that ship for three fucking days due to complications with the engine, but once we were in Junon I felt relieved. We were almost home and I couldn't wait to get back. The ride from Junon to Midgar went smoothly and we were soon in the city of perpetual darkness...my home.

"Man that was a long ass trip!" Reno said through a yawn. "I'm tired as fuck."

"Likewise," I said.

We all parted ways and I took a cab home. Once there, I immediately went straight for my bedroom. I placed my traveling bags down and crawled into my large, plush bed. I released a contented sigh and kicked off my shoes before I pulled back the covers and slipped underneath them. It was quite cold in my house, just the way I liked it. I loved having to have several blankets surrounding me to provide warmth.

I quickly started to drift off and was almost asleep. Then my damn PHS went off.

"Fuck," I groaned annoyed. I reached into my pocket and saw I had an incoming call from Tseng. What the hell did he want? He wasn't using his professional number either, meaning this wasn't work related. If he had used the other line then it'd be against company rules for me to not make an attempt to answer.

"Fuck it then," I said as I tossed the PHS across the bed and went back under the covers. It wasn't long before it went off again. I grumbled and reached out for it. I turned the volume off and made an attempt to go to sleep, which I did successfully until a PHS went off. I woke up with a start and grabbed my PHS. But it wasn't mine ringing for I had just turned my volume off.

Not knowing what was really going on, I grabbed my gun that I kept under my pillow and followed the sound. Was someone in my house? No, impossible. I had designed the security system myself and the only people who could possible still break in were the Turks...and even they would struggle with the system.

I followed where the sound was coming from and it surprisingly led me to the foot of my bed. My bags were still there, unpacked. The sound was coming form the black bag on the left and I picked it up cautiously. I unzipped it and reached in, seeking out the noisy object. Once I pulled it out, I was surprised by what it was.

"Another PHS?" I said aloud.

I pulled out some more contents of the bag and realized I didn't recognize any of the objects. I dumped it out onto the floor and swore out loud. This wasn't my bag. All standard issue travel bags looked the same. I must have grabbed the wrong one when I had exited the car.

Shit. I had done this a couple times with Reno but none of this stuff was his in the least. Reno's bag usually consisted of two things, porn and underwear. I examined the PHS and realized it was a standard issue model for the Turks. These were the ones we used strictly for business. I flipped it open and scanned through the missed calls.

They were all from Rufus Shinra. Damn, the vice president? I knew whose PHS this was and I also knew he was going to be pissed that I took his bag. There was another incoming call, from Rufus. I ignored it and placed it on a side table. At least I now knew why Tseng was calling me so much.

Feeling intrusive, I looked through the contents of his bag. It was mostly toiletries but there were a few stray items, like a camera. I was curious about it so I started looking through his pictures. As I scanned through them I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Was this fucking foreal or a joke?

They were all pictures of...a girl? She had stunning green eyes and long auburn hair. She was very beautiful, but who the hell was she? They all seemed to have been taken from afar which made this whole film even stranger. Why the hell was Tseng stalking this girl? As I pondered that, something caught my eye that had partially slipped under the bed.

I picked up the object which turned out to be a book, though it had no title._ Odd_, I thought. It looked like it had been through great use. I flipped it open to the first page and was quite shocked by what this was. I flipped to the next page and read the first line aloud.

"Journal Entry 1."

* * *

**A/N: Changed "phone" to "PHS" in this chapter...just to be politically correct :)**

**Also, I'm not to sure if I used affect/effect correctly, confuses the heck out of me so if someone knows the correct usage i'd be grateful!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or any of its characters. All rights belong to Square Enix.**

**Warnings: Violence, yaoi lemons, language, angst -this list will expand, just fyi.**

**Thanks for all the wonderful and very helpful reviews! I hope my readers and reviewers will enjoy this chapter.****(sorry if there's errors, I tried.) Also, I will try to update more frequently and reviews definitely encourage me to get a chapter out faster :3**

* * *

**Envy**

A journal. A private written account of the events in one's life, of Tseng's life. It was a very personal item that was only intended to be seen by the owner. So, if a journal was all this, then why did I have Tseng's journal in my hand?

This was all very suspicious. Tseng was not a careless person in the least, in fact, he was probably the most organized person I knew. And yet, I had his bag and journal. Something about this whole situation didn't feel right. I scanned the first page, which held the script of my boss. The handwriting was neat and the print very small. Most of it was written in Midgarian, though there were a few Wutaiian characters. I also noticed that the words "V13" were written on the binding. Volume 13, I assumed.

I shouldn't have this. Tseng's personal life was none of my business. I closed the book and placed it onto my bed. I gathered up all the items I had poured out onto the floor. As I placed them back into the bag, I pondered the strangeness of this situation. I had personal account of the part man's life, something most Turks would relish in. Although Tseng was our leader, we didn't know that much about him. Files regarding the Turks were classified information and only a select few could view them. I wasn't one of them, but with the help of Reno, who had impeccable hacking skills, we managed to hack into most of the Turk's files. The information was basic, meaning that the actual files were being protected somewhere else.

We didn't discover anything we hadn't already known, but when it came to Tseng's file it wasn't even there. Not even the basic background information. But now, I had a chance to know a little something the others did not. The prospect was very tempting.

I took one last look at the camera before I placed it into the bag. The girl with the emerald eyes and pink dress held a basket of flowers in the photo. I didn't know that flowers grew in Midgar. In fact, I was certain they didn't. Another oddity to Tseng's life. The man was more of an enigma than the Shinra science department.

I put the camera away before I reached for the journal that was lying on my bed. The cover was blank and the book solid black. For such a plain looking thing it held the thoughts of one of the most mysterious men in Shinra. I almost opened it when I caught myself and shoved the book into the bag. _It was none of my business_, I repeated in my head.

Could this be a trap? Maybe Tseng had purposefully switched out our bags in the car when I wasn't looking. But if he had done it on purpose, then why would he have left his PHS? A Turk's PHS was generally always on his or her person, so why had he left it in the bag? On the trip he had mostly used his personal PHS but still, it was against regulation to not have your PHS charged and within reach.

Perplexed, I picked up Tseng's PHS and flipped it open. Ten missed calls from the Vice President within an hour time span. I went through his history and saw that Rufus had called him at least seven times a day since we left for Corel. Technically, he had to answer to the VP since this was his work line. I went to his outgoing box and noticed he hadn't returned one single call from Rufus. He obviously had ignored the youth's call on purpose, considering he had made a few calls to others.

Was he going to get punished for this? I had once made the mistake of missing Tseng's call four times when he called my professional line and I was docked 10% of my wages. Why the hell had Rufus been calling so much anyway? I wondered if it had been important considering he had used the work line.

Now I was really confused by the whole situation. I replaced the PHS back into the bag and pulled out the journal once again. I was tempted more than ever to read it. Maybe it would be alright if I started from the back? I mean, I had been on the mission as well so I'd be like recounting the same thing only from his point of view. I knew it was a bullshit excuse, but it convinced me enough. I flipped to the end and turned to the most recent page. Admittedly, I was a little giddy from being able to pry into his personal life and I grinned as I read the most up to date entry.

_Journal entry 121_

_June 11th _

June 11th was two days ago I noted before I continued to read.

_I regret not taking my engineering courses more seriously. I wish I still remembered the shit I studied so I could aid those idiots that dare have the audacity to call themselves engineers. I've been at sea for two days without any progress. Those mongrels haven't even tried to be quick about it. When I questioned the Captain about the progress he just states, "We're working on it." Then he smiles and it takes everything in my power to not bash his perfectly lined teeth in._

_With the delay being longer that I expected, I'm late for another mission which may have to be canceled altogether. Rufus has been calling nonstop and I ignore his calls. I'll just say the reception was bad in Corel and on the ship. He won't believe me, but I don't care. Besides, I rather enjoy pissing him off, though there will be repercussions._

_On a side thought, I hope Reeve is doing alright. I left Sekai and Ponko in his care. They can get pretty rambunctious and Reeve doesn't have the heart to tell them to calm the fuck down. I can just see him getting frustrated but not being able to tell them to stop because they're having so much fun. I'll have to thank him formally when I get back...If I ever get back. _

I was admittedly more disturbed after I read the entry. Tseng's temper had certainly transpired, though the entry was a lot different than I thought it would be. For some strange reason I thought he'd be... softer, more lighthearted in his journal. Like maybe he was just an asshole on the outside and a kindhearted person on the inside who just pretended to be tough. Well that shit was a bust.

I was now starting to question the nature of his relationship with Reeve and Rufus. It didn't seem like he liked the young VP that much, but exactly how close were they? It seemed as if he was very close to Reeve. The man was watching his ward and pet, and he talked about him with a subtle, but noticeable fondness.

More curious than ever, I started to flip to random pages and read what he had written, whether it had been recent or a bit dated.

_Journal Entry 20_

_June 29th_

_Had a little bit too much sake last night. Woke up with a pounding migraine, not to mention I was sweating bullets from Reeve holding me to tight. The man is a self made heater. I didn't have to go to work, but I did have work to do. After I left Reeve's house, I went home to work on my reports. I found it almost impossible to concentrate with a splitting headache and pounding temples, also the dull ache in my backside had me unable to sit in my chair comfortably. In the end, I managed to accomplish nothing today which means my workload will be nearly double come tomorrow._

_I hope that bastard rots for having gotten me so hopelessly drunk and leaving me virtually incapably of doing anything productive._

_Journal Entry 21_

_June 30_

_Felt better this morning, though my good feeling didn't last to long. My desk was piled high with field reports, pending cases and investigations, applications for the SOLDIER program, applications for the general military, missions requests from various departments( I was most hesitant of the science administration), etc. And on top of all that, I also had several private investigations I was working on. _

_My day was shit. I never even stepped outside my office and I consumed so much caffeine that even now I can't fall asleep. Fortunately, Reno had offered to go and get me something to eat. I had accepted his offer gratefully, thinking that maybe my Second was useful after all. _

_Not so. He had brought me a greasy burger and salted fries from a fast food chain. This single meal had to be at least 1,000 calories alone. I refused his selection and he had the audacity to call me ungrateful. He should have been grateful I didn't fire him for attempted homicide, for that meal would have surely killed me if I had consumed it. _

_I took a nice hot bath when I finally got home at around 9p.m. Thankfully Sekai was in bed by then, I really didn't feel like reading him a damn bedtime story. Why did kids love to have the same shit read to them over and over again? I managed to get into bed around 11pm._

_Update: 2am...still cannot fall asleep. Need sleeping pills._

_Journal Entry 30_

_February 10_

_I fell down the fucking stairs._

_Damn cat tripped me when she heard the doorbell. Reeve came by for a visit. He overreacted when he saw my bruised arm and pampered me all day. Writing down things for me, typing up my reports, cleaning the house, cooking me dinner, etc. I even got to eat chocolate ice cream while he went down on me. He really does spoil me, but I wouldn't have it any other way._

_Journal Entry 47_

_February 28_

_All throughout the meeting this morning, I kept contemplating harakiri. It was just that awful. Reno kept dosing off, and I had to nudge him every five minutes or so. Rufus also kept messaging me during; asking me where I wanted to eat after the conference, did I have plans tonight, etc. He wants to consume my free time and knows I'm not allowed to say no to him. Fucking bastard._

_Afterward, we went to his favorite pastry shop located in the LOVELESS district. I had a coffee. He had three raspberry scones and a fruit parfait. The blond loves sweets a little to much, thus he has three cavities already. After the workday, he showed up at my office a little more than tipsy, which is becoming more of a problem. He commanded that I entertain him, which I did, having no other choice as it was my debt. He hasn't touched me, yet, but I'm not sure how long this will last. He's already requesting I do weird shit, like take shower with my clothes on, stating he likes the way my wet clothes conform to my body. I will endure though._

_Journal Entry 55_

_March 15th_

_Had a conference with the President. Went over new security measures, technology, etc. Stayed up late editing the new program and had to call in Reno to aid me with some parts. I hate the fact that he's a better programmer than me. I need to brush up on my skills when I have the time._

_Journal Entry 56_

_March 17th_

_Reeve made a new toy for me. There are certain perks of having a best friend who's an engineering. I must try it out tonight. I'm anxious._

_Update: it was incredible. I came so hard I think I was temporarily blinded in my left eye. Thank you Reeve._

_Journal Entry 57_

_March 18th_

_Spent most of the day observing the "flower girl" in the cold. She walked around trying to sell her flowers, regardless of the weather. At one point, a couple of thugs approached her, pretending that they were going to purchase a few. Instead, they knocked the baskets out of her hands and stomped on them. They were going to go after her next, I could see the savage lust in their eyes._

_I fired a warning shot in their direction, and the hooligans scattered. She picked up the remains of her basket and suddenly looked in my direction. She couldn't see me, but she still smiled my way. A warm feeling welled up inside me at the sight of it. She knew I was there, even though she couldn't see me. Before she walked away, she picked up an undamaged lilly and placed it in the center of the dirt road._

_After she was gone, I picked up the flower. It smells of her. _

_Kami smells of flowers._

Found myself smiling as I read his journals. Some of them were actually quite humorous, though I don't think he intended them to be. But some things confused me, like Reeve and Tseng being close. Never in a million years would I have guessed that. I did wonder why Tseng had said he couldn't say no to Rufus. Did they had some sort of deal or agreement? If so, it didn't seem like Tseng was to partial to it.

The last entry I read also disturbed me. Was this an assignment or was he just stalking her? Who the hell was this girl? It seemed like this was more personal than professional. He had saved her so I assumed he cared about her. And why did he write "god"? There was no mistaking that he referred to this mystery girl as one. I don't think he meant it metaphorically either. Now I was even more interested about her.

I sat down and made myself comfortable on the bed as I started to read more in depth. I was actually trying to find the day when I had attempted to take his life. That was only about two and a half weeks ago. Finding an entry close to the date, I begin to read it and those that came after.

_Journal Entry 110_

_May 26th _

_I have had a few close calls before. I've been stabbed and left to bleed to death. I've brutally beaten and raped at the same time with a loaded shotgun down my throat. I had survived through a deadly helicopter crash in which all others who had been present perished. I've been poisoned by one of the most deadliest animals in the world and still lived. Bullets wiz pass my head and not once have one of those hits been fatal. All this good fortune had me believing I had impeccable luck and I became cocky. _

_But yesterday, my pride was shattered, broken. I could feel death creep up on my shoulders, tugging me, urging me to surrender and follow him to the life stream. I knew I was going to die and I was fearful. Not of death itself, but knowing that I had unfinished work to do and that I wouldn't have a chance to complete it. I would be seen as a failure. The worst Turk Leader in history, to die on a routine mission in only six months reign. I would also be leaving Sekai behind. Who would take care of him after I was gone? I hadn't even settled my issues with the Shin-Ra hierarchy, something that would likely take years. _

_I hadn't even told him that...I..._

_Even now I can't speak the words knowing that just a few hours ago I wouldn't have been able to say anything. And for what? All because of a jealous Turk. My fellow man. I knew the position I had was sought after by several Turks, all thinking that they could run the department better than the previous leader. I knew when I was named Veld's successor, there would be bad blood between a lot of us. I knew that several Turks had been there longer than I had and for me to come swoop the position away was unacceptable. But over the few months I have been in charge, most of them have come to accept me. A few have even made an effort to tell me that they now think I was indeed the best choice. _

_But this particular Turk...This motherfucking asshole had the audacity to try and kill me over what I had and what he thought he deserved. How appalled I would have been in those last few seconds before I hit the earth to have been killed by one of my own._

_Alexandro Denatti...aka. Rude, will not get away with this. I will not kill him, since he has spared my life, but there must be retribution._

_I have cut my hair...symbolizing my shame._

_Journal Entry 111_

_May 27th_

_Arrived in Midgar after an unbearably long ride sitting next to an old pervert. Fucking dirty old man asked me to suck his cock. I was already pissed off from what happened yesterday so I decided to kill him...let out some aggression. Very quietly, I told him I'd let him fuck me if he pulled over and gave me all the money he had. Needless to say he did and as soon as we were a bit away from the vehicle, I pulled out my pistol, intent on ending his life. He begged me not to do it, telling me he would seek help for his sick urges. _

_In the end I let him go without so much as a beating. I knew killing him wouldn't solve anything but make me a malicious murderer. Veld would have called his death, unacceptable and meaningless. I was only to kill if my job required it or if my life was at stake. But this pervert wasn't my enemy or a risk. To kill him in cold blood would be dishonorable and an insult to everything Veld had instilled in me._

_Took a long hot bath with Reeve when I got home. He held me without speaking a word. He knew something was wrong, but knew I didn't want to talk about it, just needed closeness._

_Journal Entry 115_

_June 1st _

_Rude is coming over tomorrow for our "discussion". Contemplating placing a land mine underneath the doorstep, but then again that would be messy to clean up. This asshole better not piss me off even more or I might just go back on my word. _

_Journal Entry 116_

_June 2nd_

_This may be easier than I thought. Why not have a little fun?_

I closed the book with a frown. I had not liked what I read in the least. It wasn't that it was making feel guilty, but it was making me feel...something. I had hurt him enough to where he had to seek comfort from his lover? Was Reeve his lover? Anyway, I didn't feel remorse, in fact I think it was the complete opposite. I liked the fact that I could hurt him, make the coldhearted bastard feel powerless, weak. I grinned at the thought. Did that make me sadistic? Maybe only when it came to him.

That last entry confused me a bit. It was very vague, but I knew that was the night I had slept with him for the first time. Had he been referring to me? Thinking that he could play around with me until he finally got his revenge? Well if he had indeed been talking about me, then I wasn't going to make it easy for him.

I had to return his stuff though. I grabbed his bag, PHS and slipped on my shoes. I left the house a few minutes later and hopped into my sports car. I raced over to Tseng's place, nearly running every red light I encountered. The authorities tailed me a few times but backed off once they scanned my license plate. They knew who I was and certainly knew not to fuck with me. When I arrived, I noticed there where two cars parked in the driveway. One was his, and the other was a sleek black luxury car that most likely cost more that my entire fucking house.

I stepped out and locked the door behind me. As I approached the house, I could easily hear yelling from inside. The voices were easily recognizable. Rufus Shinra and Tseng. Deciding that I really didn't care what they were fighting about and really wanting to get rid of this stuff, I pounded on the door. The yelling stopped and I could hear the patter of feet rapidly approaching the door.

The boy had answered the door, with the big cat he called Ponko right beside him. He was wearing very fine clothes, a white collared shirt and slacks. His hair was pulled back into a long braid, though his bangs still remained. The large cat stared at me with sharp slitted eyes. Tseng had called it a panther, but I'm sure it was a hybrid mix of something; normal panthers didn't get that large.

The boy bowed politely before stepping to the side. I nodded in acknowledgment as I walked in. Forgetting protocol, the boy side stepped me and motioned that I should sit down. Oh yeah, the shoe thing. With a sigh I sat and made to take my shoes off, but the kid swatted at my hands so he could remove them. I really hated this because I felt it was a degrading task. I was perfectly capable of removing my own shoes so I grabbed the boy's hands and pushed them back.

"I will do it," I stated firmly, but the boy shook his head firmly and started up again. Not wanting to deal with this in the least, I grabbed his tiny hands with one of mine and halted him abruptly. I lowered my gaze and stared down at him.

"I will do it," I restated sharply, hoping to possibly frighten him. Instead, the boy snatched his hands away and kicked me hard in the shin. I hissed at the sharp pain and glared at the kid. He ignored my heated look and began to remove them regardless of what I wanted. I should have known the kid wouldn't be scared, he did live with Tseng and he didn't seem scared of him. But I had a more intimating look than Tseng, so it still bothered me that this kid wasn't even the least bit startled, when any average joe on the street would be too scared to look me in the eye

"All done," he said with a little mischievous grin. I sighed and ended up giving the boy a slightly impressed grin of my own. I should have expected nothing less from Tseng's protege.

"Sekai, right?" I questioned.

"Yes," he said beaming.

"So, what is your relation to Tseng?" I asked curiously. Tseng wasn't around so I took this time to see if I could pry information from the kid.

Sekai smirked and placed his hand onto my shoulder, leaning closer. "And why would you need to know that?"he asked slyly.

I was slightly taken aback by the child's attitude. How old was he really? Sometimes he acted his age, but now he was acting more like an adult.

"I am curious," I said straightforwardly. The long haired boy nodded his head before he hopped up onto the bench and stood up. He was now level with my ear and he leaned over to speak.

"He's my...boyfriend," the boy said, causing me to pop up from the bench. I couldn't even hold back a look of shock mixed with disgust. Had I heard him correctly? Boyfriend? The boy couldn't have been older than nine or ten. What the fuck was going on?

"Your...boyfriend?" I said appalled.

He nodded his head before smiling innocently at me. I stared down at the kid and suddenly got a horrible mental picture of what Tseng could possibly be doing to him. Was Tseng...a pederast? Before I could question the kid further, the devil himself arrived behind me. He was dressed in all black, his hair fell loosely around his shoulders. His dark eyes fixated on the boy. Sekai gulped nervously.

Tseng signaled with his finger for him to come forward. The long haired child stepped forward and looked up at Tseng with the most innocent expression he could muster.

"Yes?" he said before Tseng popped him on the head.

"Ouch!" he cried out. "I didn't do anything!"

"I have told you to stop telling people that. Do not do it again," he ordered.

The boy scowled and walked off while rubbing his sore head. "It was just a joke!"

The big cat followed her master, though her eyes set on me for a moment. She brushed up against Tseng's leg as she made her way over to Sekai. He petted her her softly, before he turned his gaze on me. Not wasting time with formalities, I tossed him his bag. He caught it and quickly looked through it to see if everything was there. Once he saw that everything was in order, he signaled for me to follow him.

I hadn't really planned on staying any longer than necessary so I followed him reluctantly. He led me to the kitchen where I could smell something was cooking and it smelled wonderful. I wasn't really that hungry but the scent was making desire food. He motioned for me to sit and I took a seat on a bar stool at the counter.

"You will explain to Rufus why I couldn't answer my PHS," he commanded. "Because of your carelessness, I have had my wages docked 50%," he hissed out bitterly.

"Why should care?" I said coldly.

Tseng had went to the stove and taken the top off a pot. It smelled of steamed vegetables and spices. He stirred them around a bit before placing the top back on. I watched with interest as he moved around and about in the kitchen. He definitely knew what he was doing when it came to cooking, unlike me. I couldn't cook worth shit. I usually ordered out or heated up frozen foods. In fact, I had to get a freezer box to hold all the frozen meals I had. I didn't mind eating them, but every now and then I wished I had someone to make a home cooked meal for me. Maybe I should consider getting a personal chef. Preferably one with large breasts and dark hair. Two of my favorite traits, and weaknesses.

Tseng appeared in front of me with a wooden stirring spoon in his hand. He pointed it at me and regarded me with a serious expression.

"You will do I what I tell you," he said sharply.

"I don't think so," I said defiantly, knowing it would piss him off. He smirked, obviously humored.

"I'm not giving you an option."

"Well you sure as hell are not giving me a command," I said retorted.

Tseng leaned forward until he a mere few inches from my face. "Rude," he cooed my name in a deep tone. I felt heat rise up behind my ears as my eyes lingered on his pale lips he spoke.

"You are not in any position to be telling be what you will or will not be doing. Remember, I have full authorization to take your paycheck. You're already missing three months worth of pay, you want to make it four?"

I tensed up at his words, but I constrained myself. What was it about this man that made me lose grip of my emotions so easily. Normally, I had a pretty good reign on them, but not in this bitch's presence. Very calmly, I looked into his dark eyes and relaxed my brow line a bit, which had tightened.

"You are still taking my paycheck?" I asked in a very controlled tone.

"Yes," he said through a grin. He wrapped his finger around a dark tendril and started to casually twirl it around.

"You said," I paused for a moment, trying to remain calm. " You said that you wouldn't take it if I..."

I was trying to approach the subject with modesty. He had said if I fucked him good enough he wouldn't take my paycheck. I could tell by the playful glint in his eyes that he had full knowledge of what he had said. But just to piss upset me he tilted his head to the side and placed a finger over his lips, feigning ignorance.

"What? I really don't know what your talking about subordinate. You'll have to be more clear. I said what again?"

I wanted to take his head and slam it into the nearest wall. He was deliberately teasing me. I fidgeted with my hands, needing some sort of outlet to release my stress. Tseng outstretched his hand until his middle finger came in contact with my jaw. He traced my jawline lightly until he reached my lips. He ran his finger across them, lightly adding pressure. I kept my eyes fixated on his as he probed me. The commander licked his lips briefly before he withdrew his finger and replaced it with his moistened lips.

They moved against mine persistently, though I did not respond. His moist tongue nipped at my sealed lips ,seeking entrance. I kept them firmly closed...for about two seconds. It wasn't until I heard him whimper in frustration that I reacted. I answered his moan by parting my lips slightly, but this was all he needed in order to slip his anxious tongue inside. I started to move my lips against his. The kiss was slow, sensual, and wonderfully enticing.

I was playing a dangerous game. I knew he sought revenge, but whenever he kissed me all my rational seemed to fade into the background. Our tongues waltzed around each other in a dance as we savored each other's taste. We parted mutually, a thin line of saliva still connected his tongue to mine. He licked my tongue briefly to break the connection before he pulled back completely. He leaned on his elbow and sported a deviant grin that promised nothing good.

"Oh, now I remember," he said slyly. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't I say if you fucked me good enough then I might _reconsider_ taking your paycheck?"

"You did," I responded hesitantly. I could tell he was up to no good and it was only a matter of time before he did or said something that would push me over the edge.

"Well," he paused to lick his full, pale pink lips before his smirk widened. "Maybe you weren't good enough."

I reacted instantly. I grabbed him by his shirt and gritted my teeth. He had successfully made me go from aroused to enraged in ten seconds.

"You fucking bastard," I hissed out bitterly. I would have struck him, until I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Instinctively I released him and regarded the intruder. I quickly tried to hide the anger from my face and succeeded for the most part.

"Please, don't stop for my sake," the young VP said through an amused grin.

Rufus sauntered over to the kitchen and looked at us both with humor in his blue eyes. Tseng looked most annoyed by Rufus' presence and rolled his eyes at the VP before headed back over to the stove. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," he said evenly.

"Very good," Rufus said as he took a seat at the dinning table. He then looked at me and pointed to a chair. "Join us."

I was about to protest until Rufus fixed me a fierce, icy glare which meant no questions asked. I inhaled and exhaled deeply before I took a seat on the left side of Rufus. He smiled at me, though it held no real depth. The Vice President was as shady as they came. Personally, I had mixed feelings about the man. He had been a great aid to the Turks when we were at our lowest point in history, which meant he could be counted on for somethings. However, he had betrayed the company for personal gain so I didn't know if I could ever fully trust the man.

Ponko came rushing downstairs with Sekai on her back. They bounded over to the dining table. Sekai dismounted and promptly took his seat at the table. He smiled at me, and I nodded. The long haired boy then regarded Rufus from across the table. He frowned before sticking his tongue out at the other. Rufus smiled at the boy and then looked at me.

"Kids," he said smiling, though I could tell he wasn't amused. Soon enough Tseng placed a plate of food in front of each of us. Steamed vegetables on white rice. Not something I would normally eat, especially without meat, but it looked delicious.

"Thank you, Tseng," Rufus said politely, before taking a bite. I nodded in thanks and began eating.

"I don't like broccoli," Sekai whined. "Or carrots, or cauliflower, or..."

"Fucking eat it," Tseng commanded.

Sekai groaned as he picked at his food. The dinner was actually quite good and well seasoned, but I still would have like to have had big hearty steak with it. The portion was smaller than what I was used to and I wanted to get another helping but it didn't look like there was anymore. Suddenly I was pissed that the kid had just played with his food instead of eat it. I wanted more and yet Sekai had barely touched his rice and he didn't even bother with the vegetables. Damn kids.

"So," Rufus began in regards to me, "Tseng said you have something you want to tell me?"

The fuck?

I regarded the dark Turk with hidden rage. Tseng smiled faintly before he took a bite of his food. The bastard had probably told Rufus I meant to clean his name beforehand. Fucking asshole.

Well, if Tseng thought I meant to clear him just because the VP was here he was wrong.

"I do not," I said firmly, staring right into my superior's eyes. Tseng's grip tightened on the utensil he had in his hand, but he didn't lose it...yet.

"Oh I'm sure you do," Tseng added casually.

"I'm sure I don't," I said, barely containing my smile. Tseng glared at me from across the table, his dark gaze threatening me if I didn't comply with his wishes.

Rufus looked at me, then at Tseng before smiling. "So...it's like that huh?" he said amused.

"Like what?" Tseng asked.

"Well, it seems to me you two have something against each other. Am I correct?" he concluded.

Tseng smiled and pulled a strand of loose hair behind his ear. "I have nothing against him," he said.

"And you," Rufus asked, smiling wide as he enjoying the tension.

"That's none of your business," I said sharply, and I meant it too.

Rufus went from amused to appalled within a matter of seconds. His cheeks turned red and his crystal blue eyes darkened in color.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to!" he snapped. Tseng sighed before he stood up and walked over to me.

"I need to have a talk with my subordinate," he said sharply. He signaled for me to follow him and I did.

"Sekai go to your room," he ordered. The boy nodded, happy to have gotten away without eating his veggies. I followed Tseng up to the second floor and he lead me to a common room, if it could be called that. There was one solid black sofa and a coffee table. That was it. He slammed the door shut behind him before turning to me with a look of profound annoyance.

"What is wrong with you?" he hissed.

I didn't respond and instead sat down on the sofa. I so did not want to be here. How had I gotten myself into this mess? Maybe I should talk even less than I do now. Tseng angrily marched over to where I was and crossed his arms.

"Answer me!" he yelled.

I sighed and reclined back into his chair. It was of nice quality but it wasn't very soft. I assumed it wasn't used often. Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. He knew he wasn't going to get anywhere by yelling at me. Once he had calmed down, he took a seat next to me. I was surprised he hadn't pulled out a cigarette to calm his nerves, but I enjoyed the smoke free room regardless.

"Listen to me, Rude," he said in a very level tone. "I need you to tell Rufus why I was not able to answer his calls when I arrived. I manged to convince him that I couldn't respond while on the trip due to bad reception, but he thinks I purposefully neglected my duty. I know it may not seem like a significant detail, but Rufus can be quite insufferable. If the president were to find out I would have a demerit on my record. I haven't been the leader that long, so a mark on my record this early on would make me seem unreliable."

"So if I do this then your record will remain spotless? " I reiterated.

"Yes. It's all very simple," he said before he crossed his legs and ran his fingers though his dark mane.

"Besides," he continued on, "It's the least you can do."

I regarded him with a slightly annoyed expression. "Pardon?"

"Well, you did try to kill me," he said. "As far as I'm concerned, you should be doing everything you possibly can to gain my favor, meaning if you do what I say I might have mercy on you."

He had said it so casually like I was just supposed to accept what he said. The guy was just so fucking full of himself I really couldn't stand it. I was the one who had shown mercy on him that day. If anything he should be thanking me for sparing his miserable existence. But of course Tseng could twist any situation to suit his narcissistic way of thinking. I removed my shades and pulled out a cleaning cloth I kept in my inside pocket. I carefully cleaned them before I replaced them. I then looked at Tseng, who was watching me with mild interest. I'm pretty sure what I said next would get his attention.

"I will not tell him," I said evenly.

"What did you say?" he yelled.

I didn't repeat myself, but before he could become infuriated, I continued on.

"I will, however, do this if you do something for me," I said.

He quirked a fine dark brow, but then settled into thought. He sat there for a moment or so, contemplating. I had something in mind, if he decided to accept the offer. It was of course a humiliating task, but it wasn't like he had to know that part now.

"What will you have me do?" he asked.

"What I want you to, it's that simple," I said.

"And if I do what it is you want, then you'll tell Rufus and make sure that my record stays clean?"

I nodded.

"If you feel like you can't complete the task I've given you then I _will_ tell Rufus that you told me to lie for you. And judging by his erratic behavior, he probably wouldn't take that to well."

"No he wouldn't," Tseng stated. He most likely knew what the repercussions of that would be, having dealt with Rufus for sometime.

"Very well then, I'll accept your offer," he said evenly.

"You're sure?" I asked He nodded his head and I held out my hand. He grabbed it and gave a firm handshake, securing the deal.

"You have to go speak to him now," he said.

"Fine, but afterward I'm leaving. As part of deal, I will require you to be at my place at six tomorrow morning."

"Six?" he repeated. "You gotta be fucking kidding me."

"I most certainly am not," I said as I made my way over to the door, but before I opened it, I glanced back at Tseng. He was trying to figure out what I wanted him to do with the only fact I gave him and he was getting frustrated.

"Don't worry. I won't ask you to do anything you haven't done before."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or any of its characters. All rights belong to Square Enix.**

**Warnings: Violence, yaoi lemons, language, angst-this list will expand, just fyi.**

**A/N: Some filler, mostly towards the end. Anyway, thanks for the comments. I do take them to heart when I read them! :D**

* * *

**Envy**

The sound of my doorbell ringing roused me out of my dreams and into reality. I glanced at the clock, the bright red numbers read 6:00am on the dot. I groaned at the thought of having to get out of my warm bed, especially since I didn't have to be at work until nine-thirty. The doorbell sounded again, echoing loudly throughout the house. With a yawn, I sat up and pushed the blankets to the side. Time to get the day started.

I answered the door and was met with one of Tseng's highly irritated looks. He was wearing his standard Turk issued uniform, and held a black leather briefcase in his gloved hands. His hair was surprisingly pulled back into a tight, neat ponytail. It was different, but it suited him very well.

Stepping to the side, he entered my home without a word. I closed the door promptly behind him, getting a brief chill from the frigid morning air. He stood in the center of my spacious foyer, dark eyes examining me as I stood before him. I had indeed, just rolled out of bed, so I was nearly half dressed with only my pajama bottoms on. My eyes, which were a deep honey color, were fully revealed to him since I didn't have my shades on. He snickered disapprovingly at me.

"Well?" he snapped impatiently, "I'm here at six a.m. as you have requested."

I ran a hand over my sleep etched face, and yawned. "Follow me." I ordered.

I led him into the kitchen, though I made sure to be on my guard as he walked behind me. I didn't trust him to not stab me in the back or make an attempt to render me unconscious. I flipped on the light switch to reveal my very modern kitchen. I had all stainless steel appliances, and granite counter tops. It was a rather large space, much larger than I would ever need, considering I didn't cook much. But now this kitchen would finally be put to good use.

I leaned against one of the counters and regarded the Turk leader with a slight smirk. His dark eyes scanned the kitchen briefly before landing on me. We stood in silence for a few minutes, each sizing each other up. Finally, I broke the silence once I pulled an apron off the rack and tossed it to him. He caught it hesitantly. The apron was solid black and brand new. I had purchased it along with a number of various food items last night.

"Put it on," I ordered, to which Tseng didn't comply.

"Why?" he questioned.

"You are going to make me breakfast," I said, barely containing by smile. "As well as dinner tonight."

Tseng snickered before tossing the apron to the ground. He glared at me before shaking his head.

"I will not make you anything!" he bit out.

I allowed a bored expression to cross my face as I pulled out my phone. With a yawn, I proceeded to scroll through my contacts. I could feel Tseng's gaze on me, questioning.

"What are you doing?" he asked, slowly approaching. I flicked my eyes up from what I was doing so I could keep an eye on him.

"I'm calling Rufus. I'm in no mood for protests or tantrums. We had a deal, so if you can't do this simple task..."

I let the words fade as he scowled and angrily put on the apron he had discarded. With an accomplished smile, I watched as he walked up to me while rolling up his sleeves. He stood up to his full height of 172 cm with a severely pissed off look on his face.

"How long am I to be indebted to you?" he asked.

I thought about it for a moment before I answered. "A week, or a complete total of seven days just in case something comes up."

"A week?" he repeated skeptically.

"Yes. I will only ask for a week." A week of hell, I thought humorously. I had thought about extending the time a bit but I didn't know how much time I had until my next mission.

"Very well," he conceded. I grinned at his obviously annoyed expression before I made my way out of the kitchen. "I expect breakfast to be ready within an hour or less."

Tseng rolled his eyes before he started looking through my cabinets. I felt giddy inside as I headed up the stairs. I could tell from Tseng's expression that he wasn't expecting this. Having tasted his food the other day, along with the desire for home-cooking, I had decided to have him cook for me this week.

After I had taken a long hot shower, I was famished. I quickly dressed and grabbed my gun. Of course I had several other weapons hidden underneath my clothing in various places. As I headed back to the kitchen, I could smell the faint scent of what he was making, but it wasn't familiar. I took a seat and watched him with a sly satisfied grin as he moved about in my kitchen. He glanced over his shoulder at glared at me.

"It's almost done," he hissed out as he slammed the refrigerator door shut. He had taken out some orange juice and poured it in a glass before placing it in front of me. Gaia, this was just fantastic. I had my rival serving me breakfast and at my mercy. If he thought this was hard, I wasn't so sure he'd make it through my other planned treatments.

A bowl of rice with a poached egg on top and another bowl containing soup, was placed in front of me along with the proper utensils. I stared down at the meal he had made with some confusion. I had asked for breakfast, hadn't I? Yes, I was sure I had. Rice and soup? This was not a breakfast meal. I was expecting something along the lines of scrambled eggs, pancakes or waffles, sausage, and bacon. A typical Midgarian breakfast.

With a sigh, I pushed the bowls to the side. "I asked for breakfast," I stated, keeping the disappointment from reaching my tone of voice.

The dark haired Turk made a noise of resentment with his lips. "Are you slow, subordinate? It's right in front of your face. Can you not see out of those dark lenses of yours?"

I shot him a look of malice of my own. "This is not what I wanted, at all."

"You asked for breakfast so that's what I made you!" he snapped. "If you have a problem with it then cook your own damn meal."

I rose up from my seat and crossed my arms. "You will remake this. The way I want you too."

He scowled as he started to remove his apron. "Fuck you," he spat venomously. "I made you something and you didn't want it. Well, tough. I did my part so now I am leaving."

"Tseng," I said his name in a tone of warning. "You are free to go if you wish, but just know that I will not feel obligated to be silent to the Vice President."

Tseng halted his motion of removing the apron and paused, thinking. The clock above suddenly chimed, echoing throughout the spacious room. I had few hours until I had to be at work so I was good on time. Tseng on the other hand liked to go in an hour earlier than required, and from having read his journal about his workload, I understood why.

He then sighed in submission as he retied the apron. "I will make you another meal."

I nodded in acknowledgment before I headed off into the living area. I made myself comfortable on the sofa and grabbed my laptop from the coffee table. Since I was up so early, I had decided to begin working on my report in regards to the most recent mission. Within twenty minutes, I started smelling foods that were more familiar and my stomach rumbled in anticipation.

I had just about finished the second page when I heard Tseng clear his throat. "You meal is finished," he said plainly.

"Bring it to me," I ordered without looking up from the computer screen. I normally didn't take meals in the living area, but I knew it would annoy him to have to bring me my food like a servant. It took a great amount of willpower to not look over at him, not matter how much I wanted to see his pissed off expression. He mumbled something underneath his breath as he made his way over to me with a plate of food in one hand and a glass of orange juice in the other.

A plate of hot goodness was placed in front of me. Scrambled egg whites, bacon, sausage, and big fluffy pancakes were all presented to me. If it weren't for my shades, he would have seen the joy in my eyes at the mere sight of everything he had made. Now this was the type of breakfast I was craving. He handed me a fork and I was about to dig in until I realized I was missing my favorite condiment.

"Honey..." I began, but Tseng cut me off, enraged.

"Don't call me that, subordinate!" he snapped.

I was taken aback by his outburst until I understood the misunderstanding. "I meant go get me the honey."

Tseng scowled, but did as was asked. He handed me the bottle and I squeezed a generous amount onto my pancakes. I took a bite of them and sighed in content. It was heavenly, all of it. Maybe I should reconsider making his time here a week, for I wanted to enjoy his cooking more. Tseng took a seat in an armchair a feet away from me. He watched with mild interest as I devoured everything on my plate, leaving nothing behind. Seeking seconds, I held out my plate and expected more to automatically be given.

Instead, Tseng gave me a sly smirk before shaking his head. "There is no more," he said in a tone that made me think he had planned this out.

"Make more then," I commanded.

Tseng scowled and crossed his arms. "I have other things to take care of," he stated firmly. He removed the apron and let it fall to the ground.

I wiped my mouth off with a napkin before I stood up and walked over to where he was sitting. I looked down at him and he looked up at me with those eyes full of haughtiness. Gaia how I hated, absolutely hated that look. Even though he was in this situation, he was still so proud and conceited. I leaned down, placing my hands on either side of his head as I gripped the back of the arm chair. I leaned in even closer until my lips were beside his ear. He held a faint scent of lavender and chamomile.

"I really, really despise that look," I whispered into his ear. "It's disgusting."

"Just as disgusting as one comrade trying to kill another?" he said spitefully.

I smirked at his comment before responding. "You're a real bitch you know that?"

Tseng then licked his smirking lips and snickered. "Possibly," he said before he suddenly jerked his leg up, effectively nailing me right between the legs. I swore as I went down, the pain erupted throughout my lower abdomen. My eyes were almost watering at the sheer pain.

He laughed a bit before he stood up and stepped over my body without contrite. I heard him grab his stuff and take out his keys.

"I'll see you at work, Rude," he said amused. I heard the front door close and I let out a pained groan I'd been holding in.

I laid there in the fetal position, cupping my sore balls until the pain eventually lessened. After some time, I got up with a strain and plopped down in the armchair Tseng had just been in. _Damn conniving bitch_, I thought as I relaxed. I would definitely have to get him back for this.

Within the hour, I had cleaned up the kitchen and restored it back to its normal order. As I left the house, I glanced at my watch once more. 9:10 a.m. A smile graced my face as I thought about my morning. I had gotten a nice hearty breakfast and a swift kick in the balls. This was certainly one of the most interesting mornings I'd had in awhile.

* * *

I was halfway done with my reports by the time Reno swaggered into our shared office. He was three fucking hours late. The spiky redhead plopped down in his chair with an audible groan. I raised a dark brow as I took in his appearance. My partner was dressed in the same manner he always donned, but there were dark circles around his eyes and his skin was paler than usual. Reno was one the few people I knew that actually looked good like this. The darkness around his stunning aquamarine eyes made them stand out and I found it quite sexy. Of course I would never tell him this, for he would surely use it as an excuse to get messed up more often. His eyes focused on me and I nodded in greeting.

"Well, you're here early," he said, his voice a bit raspy.

I frowned. "You are aware that it is 12:41 p.m.?"

Judging by his wide eyed reaction, I guess he didn't know. "Oh shit," he swore. "Tseng's gonna kill me." I nodded, agreeing. Reno sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

"I knew I should have just gon home," he murmured. He turned on his computer before he left his desk and made his way over to mine. He came around until he was behind me. His arms were soon wrapped around me and he hooked his fingers together to keep them from parting. I continued to type regardless of his action. He set his chin on my shoulder and sighed.

"How far are you?" he asked in regards to the report I was working on.

"I'm a little more than halfway finished," I responded. He sighed heavily then, his warm breath hot against my neck.

I ignored the slight flicker of arousal that ran straight to my groin. At twenty years old, it seemed as if it didn't take much for me to respond to a stimulus. Damn hormones.

I leaned forward, pulling away from his hold, hopping he'd catch the hint. The sly redhead ignored my protest and instead continued to talk.

"You remember Atsuko, from accounting?" he questioned. I held back a slight grin as I thought about the woman he mentioned. Oh I remembered Atsuko alright. She had the biggest breasts I'd ever seen on a thin woman. They practically popped out her suit jacket.

"Vaguely," I responded. Reno smirked at my response. He knew there was no way in hell I didn't know who he was talking about.

"She committed suicide last night," he said evenly. I stopped typing.

"She...did?" I asked, in disbelief. She never took me for suicidal. From what I remembered of her, she was very sociable and friendly.

He nodded, his pointy chin rocked against my shoulder. "I was there too," he added. "I had been out drinking with Cissnei and a few of her girlfriends, right? Hoping I'd get lucky with one of them, but as it turned out Atsuko had been in the bar as well. I spoke with her briefly before a man came up to her, enraged. Apparently he was her boyfriend and they suddenly got into a heated argument."

Reno's hands were now mobile, sliding up and down my chest idling as he spoke. "I didn't stick around as they fought, but I did hear her mention something about another woman."

His nimble fingers were now playing with my tie. I had resumed typing by now, but listened intently to his story.

"After we left the bar, we were going to hit up the LOVELESS district, but on the way we encountered a large group of people by the First Bank of Midgar. You know the really tall one? Well of course I went to go see what the commotion was. The OPS was there too."

The OPS, or Officers of Public Safety as they were formally know, were employed by Shin-Ra and they mostly did a shit job. No wonder this turned out so bad.

"They had that negotiation guy there but he kinda sucked. In the end, she jumped but when she fell she hit the power lines and got fucking electrocuted. She was dead before she hit the ground." He sighed as he adjusted my tie.

"So yeah...that was my night. To bad I didn't get to titty fuck her beforehand," he said regretfully.

"You're quite horrible you know," I said.

He laughed as he released me from his hold and went back to his desk. I pulled out my head phones and plugged them in. On slow days, I sometimes liked to listen to a bit of jazz as I worked. It relaxed me and it was my favorite genre. Reno also listened to music, though he usually played his music so loud he couldn't hear anything else.

I was getting my work done faster than I thought, which I was grateful for. I wanted to go home early. Around three p.m. though, I got a phone call. I hoped it was something that could be handled before five o'clock because I didn't want to do shit after that.

"Rude speaking," I answered.

"Hello, Mr. Denatti," a familiar voice said. I was taken aback by the use of my given name. Few people knew the Turk's real names.

"Sir," I said promptly.

"Please come to my office, now," he ordered.

"Yes, Sir," I said, still surprised by the call in general. I hung up the phone and left soon after.

His office was one floor up, so I decided to take the stairs. I arrived there in a short amount of time, though I was perplexed as to why I was even going there. I'd never been called in before by him so it came as quite a shock. His secretary, a petite brunette, smiled at me as I approached.

"Go ahead in Mr. Rude. He's expecting you," she said politely.

I nodded and opened the door without hesitation. I'd never been in his office before and I quickly surveyed the area. The style was contemporary, very modern and nicely decorated. It was a bit chilly in the room but it wasn't uncomfortable. I stood at attention a few feet away from his desk. His sharp blue eyes bore into my own gateways of the soul without blinking for a moment. Now I was starting to get a bit nervous, though I didn't let it show. A slight grin played upon his generous mouth as he peered at me.

"Rude, Rude, Rude," he said, sounding displeased. "I have something I would like to speak with you about."

I nodded, wondering what the hell I'd gotten myself into. He entwined his fingers and rested his chin on them casually; his pristine blue eyes never leaving my form.

"Did Tseng purposefully neglect my calls or was it due to bad reception?" he questioned, gaze unrelenting.

I had made a deal with Tseng so I would honor it by lying to the Vice President. "The reception was indeed bad, Sir. Even I didn't have service most of the time."

" I see," he said, watching my eyes carefully. I assumed that he was probably taught how to read body language. Certain behaviors alluded to whether someone was lying or not. But I was a master in the area of lying, like many of my fellow Turks. We'd been trained how to control certain body movements when we lied. Who'd this kid think he was dealing with? I wasn't some third rate grunt that would probably shit his pants at the mere thought of the mighty Rufus Shinra questioning him.

"Was there a point in which you did have service?" he asked.

"Possibly, but if there had been I wasn't aware of it," I said.

"So he wasn't lying?"

"Not about the coverage, Sir, no." Rufus frowned.

"You know, he has some very vital information that we, and when I say _we _I mean myself, my father and the science department, have been trying to pry from him. It's in regards to one of his ongoing missions and we believe he is withholding information. We don't have any proof, but there is speculation."

Why the fuck was he telling me this? It was interesting but what did it have to do with me?

"Rude, I am assigning you a to a low profile mission. You will only report your findings to me," he said sternly. "I want you to follow Tseng on this assignment."

He opened a drawer and pulled out a folder. He motioned for me to come take it and I did.

"This is the case that Tseng is working on. It's been three months since he's started it and these are his mission reports, as well as the details his case entails. This information is highly confidential, so silence and discretion are a must. Some details have been removed, but you needn't worry about that."

"When do I start?" I asked, hoping it was sometime next week.

"He is scheduled for this Friday so that is when you will go," he said. "Any questions?"

I thought about it for a moment, but came up empty handed. My purpose was pretty straightforward. Spy on Tseng as he spies on another. Just as I was about to say no, a thought popped into my head, so I voiced my question.

"With all due respect, Sir. I am curious to know why you have chosen me for this particular case. Though I have been trained in stealth, there are a few Turks who make it their specialty."

Meaning, I was good, but there were some who were better. Rufus chuckled a bit before reclining back into his seat. He looked me over until his intensive sapphire eyes settled on my face. I didn't like the look he was giving me in the least. His eyes held a look of deceit and underhandedness. Alarms were going off in my head, my instincts screaming at me. Something was not right and the apprehension would not leave. I had a feeling none of this would end well, but I would do my job without hesitation.

"Rude, I have chosen you simply because I believe you are the best man for the job," he said, though the grin that followed had me thinking otherwise.

The phone in his office rang and he held up one finger to me, meaning I should wait. Why? I thought. What more could he tell me? I had the details of my case. All I needed to do was read it.

"Rufus Shinra," he answered. There was a long pause before he suddenly erupted in laughter. It startled the hell out of me, since it was so unexpected and loud. His fist slammed on the desk as he continued. I was so uncomfortable it was almost unbearable. I didn't even know the brat was capable of producing a hearty laugh. Sometimes I forgot he was only seventeen years old since he usually acted so much older. His father must have started conditioning him at a very early age.

"Oh my word!" he said through a bout of laughter. "Haven't I told you to stop saying shit like that when you call my professional line. You are so dead when I see you. I'm in the middle of a conference with an employee," he said, still humored.

I kept a straight face, but inside I was a bit disturbed. In this instance, he had actually seemed his age and it was unusual. I suppose he still probably hung out with a few kids his own age after hours.

"I'll see you later tonight then, Shun," he ended. He hung up the phone with a smile before he turned back to me. Unfortunately, that same smile disappeared in a matter of seconds and the smirking grin was soon back. The young blond ran his fingers through his golden-orange locks and reclined back into his spacious chair.

"Pardon the interruption," he said, " but back to business."

I nodded and he continued. "I know we had a bit of a confrontation last night, but I do not hold it against you. You are entitled to your privacy."

His tone was growing sharper, more irritated. "However, when I ask you something and you feel it is personal, then just say so. The hostility was uncalled for and I will not accept such behavior. Do you understand?"

Being scolded by a kid bothered me, but I conceded and bowed in apology. "My apologies, Sir. I could have handled the situation better."

"Yes you could have," he snapped heatedly. The young leader made a motion to dismiss me and I made to leave, but then he suddenly called me back.

"Oh and Rude!" he called out. I turned around to face him, giving him my attention.

"I will pay you separately for this job. I feel like you should get at least something for your efforts."

"At least?" I repeated, confused. "I'm not getting paid?"

"Well according to the payroll I have in front of me, your paycheck is for a total of zero Gil," he said, barely able to contain his amusement.

Damn you, Tseng. Screwed me over again.

The blond chuckled as he looked me over, shaking his head. "I wonder what you did to piss the Turk leader off. Mind sharing your theories?"

I shook my head as I headed toward the door. "That, Sir, is personal," I said. Then I left.

* * *

I was a little heated when I left his office. I hadn't been expecting another assignment so soon. Also, the news that my check was still deferred annoyed me. A sigh slipped from my lips as I headed back to my office. A headache was brewing and I hoped I had some pills left.

Reno wasn't there when I arrived, not surprisingly so. He didn't stay in one place for too long. I shuffled through my drawers, looking for aspirin. When I didn't find any, I groaned in distress. My temples were starting to throb. I sat down and massaged them a bit, hoping to ease the intensity of the pain. There was a sudden knock at the door, but before I could address them, they were already walking in.

"Rod," I greeted. He nodded and walked over until he stood in front of my desk. Rod was a fellow Turk member and had been around for about two years. He had spiky auburn hair and chestnut colored eyes. Due to his appearance, he was often mistaken for Cissnei's brother. Rod had been personally recruited by Reno and they both were quite close, even though they started on rocky beginnings.

Me personally, I had a problem with Rod. He was very cocky and had a strong desire to be the best, which wouldn't be such a nuisance if he didn't flaunt it so much. He was also from the streets, which was another reason he and Reno got along so well.

"Hey," he greeted in that lax, slum drawled tone of his. "Where's Reno? I gotta talk to em' about something."

"I don't know," I stated evenly, hoping he'd leave. He didn't.

"No problem. I'll just wait until he comes back," he said. He leaned on the corner of my desk and shot me a playful smirk. I was not amused.

"Perhaps you should just call him?" I suggested. I scooted up to my desk and began resuming my work.

Rod chuckled. "But if I did that, then you and I wouldn't have this wondrous time together alone," he teased.

I rolled my eyes underneath my shades. Why did people like to fuck with me so much? I adjusted my shades and hoped that Reno would show up soon.

Ten minutes later, Rod was still here harassing me. "So, you going out with us tonight?" He asked, leaning further back onto my desk. I shook my head.

"To bad, man. We're gonna go to a bar in the slums. Risky huh?"

"More like idiotic," I commented. Rod had once been a notorious gang leader and I'm sure his face was still quite familiar around the slums.

"I suppose. But it's the stupid things that are most fun, ya?" he joked.

_Come on, Reno, _I thought. _Get over here_. Rod sighed as he started toying with stuff on my desk.

"You haven't been going out with us lately. You trying ta avoid me, hmm?" he said facetiously. I didn't dignify him with a response, but he still chose to offer me one.

"You should come. We're gonna go fuck with Don Corneo's lackeys."

I sighed, irritated. "You know, based on your intelligence, I'm surprised you made it into the Turks."

"Well," he said, licking his smirking lips, "Judging by the way you act like a stuck up prick, one would think you _were_ the leader of the Turks. Guess we both have some misconceptions, eh?"

My fingers halted typing as he dished out the latest insult. I shot him a glare that threatened pain if he didn't shut it. Asshole probably knew that topic was taboo for me. Just as he was about to say another word, Reno walked in. The vibrant redhead smiled once he saw us.

"Yo Rod!" he said jovially. Rod hopped off my desk and walked up to the other.

"We still on for tonight?" Rod asked. Reno smirked and high-fived him.

"Oh hell yeah man. First we gonna fuck with those Corneo morons at the Honeybee Inn and then we'll get laid!"

As they cheered, my headache was intensifying. I glared at Reno and Rod who were rambling about all the vulgar things they were going to do to the working girl of their choice.

"I think we should just share one. Cheaper that way ya know," Reno said. "I'm a bit low on cash."

"The fuck!" Rod exclaimed. "How the hell you low on cash? You get paid an executive salary!"

I knew where Reno's money was going to. It was a secret he had shared with me a few months ago. I would never tell anyone such person information, considering it could very possibly be used against him one day. I don't even think what I knew about Reno was even in the most secure files of the Shin-Ra archives.

When Reno was seventeen, he had accidentally gotten a slum girl, who was sixteen at the time, pregnant. By this time, he had been with Shin-Ra for a few years and was supporting her and her baby with his income. However, the child was recently diagnosed with a life threatening issue and to save it would not come cheap. Reno was not only paying for medical bills, but also for the home and expenses for the mother, who had relocated to Kalm. Reno had her moved to the city once he found out she was pregnant. Mostly as a safety issue. He had showed me a picture of the child, and there was no mistaking that it was his son. If someone had ever suspected that the child had been his, our enemies would surely use it against him. I wasn't sure if he loved the mother, but the child he cared dearly for.

"Gotta pay those bills!" Reno joked, though I caught the slight tensing of his shoulders. He did that every time he thought about his son.

"True," Rod said. He then turned to me and frowned. "Ya still don't want ta come?"

"No thanks," I said slightly strained. With a heavy sigh, I saved my work and turned off my computer. I'd just finish the report up tomorrow. I gathered my things and placed them into my briefcase.

"Leaving so soon?" Reno questioned. I nodded as I grabbed my keys.

"You must feel like shit," the fiery redhead commented. "Go home and take it easy, alright?" he added. I offered a faint smile.

"Thanks. I will." I said, meaning it.

* * *

**A/N: Only two more weeks until my winter break! Good luck on finals everyone! Especially to those college kids! :D**

**Also, to those that read Wonderland Fallout, that should be updated relatively soon as well.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or any of its characters. All rights belong to Square Enix.**

**Warnings: Violence, yaoi lemons, language, angst-this list will expand, just fyi.**

**sorry if there are errors :(**

**A/N: Thank you guys for the awesome support and reviews. I very much appreciate it : ) I always read them before I start a new chapter.**

**A/N2: Thought I should warn readers. Hard/(kinda) violent lemon in this (nothing too extreme for the most part). Very bad Rude too.**

* * *

**Envy**

After a short stop to the corner store to purchase a cherry red slushy, I made my way home. Ever since Reno had introduced me to the cold treat, I was hooked. Of course they always seemed to taste better when it was scorching hot outside. As I approached my unit, I saw there was another car in my driveway. Sleek, black and perfect, I recognized it immediately, not to mention_ he_ was leaning against the rear side, smoking a cigarette. I also noticed his hair wasn't pulled back into the ponytail he had this morning.

I pulled up beside his vehicle. How had he gotten here before me? Didn't he have work? I exited my sports car, taking my large slushy with me. Tseng chuckled humorously once he saw me take a sip from the sweet iced treat; a puff of smoke escaped his lips as he did.

"How juvenile," he snickered, as if drinking a slushy was beneath him.

"Don't smoke around…" I started to say before I was interrupted.

"What's with you and the cigarettes!" he snapped heatedly.

I took another sip of my drink. "I hate them," I responded plainly.

Tseng rolled his eyes but he did drop the cigarette and put it out by stepping on it. He then looked up at me with a patronizing expression.

"Better?" he hissed out.

I nodded and headed up to my door. I expected Tseng to follow me, but instead he opened the passenger side door of his car. Two tiny feet touched the ground, the body too small to be seen behind the sleek noir door. I watched in surprise as his young ward stepped outside the vehicle. He was dressed in his school uniform and his hair was tied up into a high ponytail, causing the silky hanging mass to move erratically behind him as he ran up to me.

Tseng smirked, knowing I had not been expecting him to bring the boy with him. I cast a glare at him through my shades. Fucking Tseng. He thought just because the boy was here he would escape anything I had planned for him. Well he had another thing coming. I would not relent on anything, and I meant anything just to compromise for the child's presence. He would not get off that easy.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought him along," he said through a grin. I shot him a slight smirk of my own.

"Not at all," I responded evenly.

The long haired boy ran up to my door and started erratically ringing the doorbell. The fuck was wrong with this kid? I was standing right next to him.

"Hi!" he said excitedly. "I just wanted to hear what your doorbell sounded like. Ours is loud and deep. Yours is high and sharp!"

"Um…I suppose," I said, not really knowing how to respond to the boy's hyper activeness.

"We gonna go in yet? Tseng says he's going to cook for us! Are you excited!" he yelled, suddenly jumping up and down, his sneakers causing the entryway to echo the sound.

I smiled at him and patted the boy on the head. I then looked over my shoulder at Tseng. "Yes, I'm very excited," I said in his direction with every innuendo intend in my tone.

Tseng rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Sekai grabbed onto my pant leg and clenched tightly. "You gonna let us in yet?" he questioned.

I nodded, and pulled my keys out to open the door. Sekai bolted in as soon as it was partially open. Tseng followed behind him. Our eyes locked as he passed me, his dark eyes held a certain intensity that showed he was on his guard. I just politely stepped aside to let him enter. My eyes lingered on his bottom as I walked in behind him. He shot an annoyed look over his shoulder at my staring. I just continued to sip at my drink feigning ignorance.

I normally didn't remove my shoes until I was in my bedroom, but Tseng and Sekai were slipping off their shoes in the foyer. _Not my custom_, I thought as I walked on pass them without removing mine. The boy suddenly gasped when I stepped onto my carpet.

"You didn't take your shoes off!" he said, shocked.

"No, I didn't," I said.

The boy shook his head. "That's nasty."

Tseng nodded in approval. "It is disgusting indeed, walking around with filthy shoes in your own home."

_Fuck off_, I thought, but remained silent. I shrugged my shoulders and tossed my empty drink into the trash before I headed up to my bedroom.

"Get dinner started," I ordered.

Tseng snickered, but headed into the kitchen regardless. "Any requests?" he asked, though the undertone was condescending. "I really don't want a reoccurrence like earlier."

"As long as there's meat, I'm fine with whatever," I said. He nodded and I went up to my room, though I wasn't alone. The damn kid was following me. The hell did he want?

Once in my bedroom, the boy headed directly to my bed. "Oh wow! Its huge!" he said and he climbed up and started rolling around. "And so comfy," he noted.

My eye twitched involuntarily at the child's antics. I'd never been good with children and I really didn't know how to handle the situation. I wanted him to leave me alone, but it didn't seem like he had an awareness of others yet, meaning he couldn't read my "stay the hell away from me" vibes.

I removed my shoes and placed them neatly into my shoe organizer. I took off my suit jacket and removed my tie. I hung these items up and groaned in relief as the stress of the day began to recede. The workload hadn't been difficult, but the case that Rufus had assigned concerned me. Of course as the Vice President he could use any Turk at his discretion, but why choose me for a job I did not specialize in? Also, hadn't he seen how much I disliked Tseng?

"Sadistic bastard," I mumbled underneath my breath.

A rocking sound ensued from behind me and I turned to see the boy was bouncing on it now. I sighed and shook my head. Why was the boy so hyper? Was it because he was missing his feline counterpart?

"Hey?" he said while still bouncing. "Do you ever jump on the bed?"

I shook my head. He frowned at this and came to a stop. "That's funny? I thought all adults bounced on the bed."

Where was the logic in any of that? I really didn't get kids, but I was curious to know where he'd gotten such an outrageous idea.

"Why do you think that?" I asked the long haired boy. He scratched his head in thought.

"Well, whenever Reeve comes over, I can hear him and Tseng jumping up and down on his bed at night. I thought all adults did that when they were alone."

_Oh shit_, I thought distressed. I was so out of my element it wasn't even funny. Due to Tseng's journal, I knew that he and Reeve had some sort of relationship, so I assumed that the "jumping on the bed" referred to them fucking. I sighed, feeling uneasy as I sat on the bed. The boy crawled over to me and tapped my shoulder.

"Is there someone you jump with ?" he asked innocently.

"Please stop talking," I said, wanting to leave the topic completely.

He shrugged his shoulders and continued to roll across the expanse of the bed. God I needed a drink. I'm sure I'd only spent five minutes with the boy and I felt I needed something alcoholic to survive more time with him. I hadn't been like that as a child, so I couldn't understand when children behaved as such. I had been quiet and obedient. The only friend I had was my sibling and I wished for no other companions.

"Hey?" he called again. I groaned in annoyance. Did he ever shut up? "How do you know Tseng?"

Well, that wasn't so bad of a question. "He's my …boss," I said, holding back the desire to finish with, "and he shouldn't be."

"So he like, tells you what to do?" he asked, slightly out of breath from jumping. "Then I guess he's both our boss then?"

"Sure," I responded, quite annoyed now. Perhaps I should go downstairs so he couldn't just annoy me. Let Tseng take some of the heat.

I stood up and exited the room, knowing the boy would follow, which he did, but not without questions.

"Does anybody else live here?"

I shook my head. He scratched his head and tugged on my sleeve. "Why not?"

"I like living alone," I stated, and before he could ask me another hoard of questions, I called out to Tseng. He turned around with an irritated look on his face.

"What?" he hissed. I tilted my head to the right, where the boy currently stood. Tseng grinned once he fully got the hint.

"Sekai, why don't you tell him about your favorite animal? I'm sure he'd just _love_ to hear about it."

The boy's eyes went wide with the kind of joy that only a drug could give. This would not end well. Sekai tugged at my pant leg earnestly.

"My favorite animal is a panther/canine hybrid! You wanna know why? Because when they are born, they can appear more feline or canine depending on one chromosome! Isn't that amazing?"

"Um…?" I stumbled for words as Tseng smirked at me and mouthed the words, "Good fucking luck". I hated him so much right now.

The boy rambled on and on about the stupid hybrid panther which I wasn't even remotely interested in. I was actually surprised on how much he knew, but at the same time I was upset that he did indeed know so much about the animal. Eventually we took the conversation into the comforts of the living room, where the boy verbally raped me with knowledge I didn't want to know. Good thing I had my shades on, so my eyes were free to wander. I entertained myself by looking at the paintings on the wall.

That was a nice landscape…I remember when I got that one…My mom told me that one was ugly, but I kept it anyway just to piss her off. I went through just about every painting within sight and then I focused on the paint color. It could use a touch up. Maybe I should go for a lighter blue this time. It would complement the color of the couches. Dear Lord. I was so bored that I was doing interior design in my head. How much time had passed? I glanced at my watch and mentally screamed once I saw that only fifteen minutes had passed.

_Fuck this_, I thought, fed up. "Sekai," I said, abruptly cutting him off. He stared wide eyed at me.

"You have a question? Am I talking to fast?" he said, rather quickly.

"Um…no. Perhaps you would want to watch some television?" I suggested, pointing to the large flat screen TV mounted on the wall. Anything to shut him up.

"No I don't want to," he said. "You wanna hear more about…"

"No," I said hastily. "Maybe you should go help Tseng."

"But I wanna talk to you. Is that okay, Mr. Rude?" he asked, looking absolutely adorable as he tilted his head in question. Yeah, I hated kids.

"Sure," I said with regret. I shot a quick glare at Tseng who could not stop grinning at my situation. I would definitely wipe that damn smirk off his lips when I got the chance.

* * *

"Dinner is ready," Tseng announced from the kitchen.

I'd never been so happy to hear those three words in my life. For the past half hour, I'd been stuck listening to his ward ramble on about every single animal, monster, or beast he loved. It was painful, and I was so relieved once it was all over. The boy bounded over to Tseng and I followed after him at a more sluggish pace. When I arrived in the kitchen, Sekai was expressing his joy to Tseng of having had told me about animals.

"And I even told him about the Vika monster! He didn't even know what it was!" he said excitedly.

I still didn't know what one was. In fact, that whole segment had been a blur. Tseng looked over in my direction and smiled with malicious intent.

"Is that so? Well perhaps you better bring your books tomorrow so he will be more informed."

Oh he was a sick sadistic bastard. He was doing this on purpose. There was no way….no way in hell I'd survive another second with this kid talking about fucking animals.

"We're coming over tomorrow too?" he asked ecstatically.

"Of course we are!" Tseng said, tone mimicking the boys excitement. He then knelt down to Sekai's level and plastered a wide smile across pale lips.

"In fact, we're going to be here all fucking week! So you'll have plenty of time to tell Rude about animals and monsters!" he exclaimed, exciting the boy even more. "Right, subordinate?"

I wanted to hit him so badly but I couldn't, not in front of the damn kid. Tseng was really pushing it. How dare he try to get out of his end of the deal by having me back out by means of torture. And I do mean torture…and that kid was a master. I hadn't been hit once, yet I felt I would go utterly insane if he spoke to me again about his hobbies. Well played, but not good enough. As much as I hated everything the boy stood for I would not relent. I just had to think of a way to counter this situation. It wasn't over yet.

"Of course you can come over," I said, returning Tseng's grin with one of my own.

* * *

Dinner had consisted of a hearty steak, mashed potatoes and a bowl of salad. We ate in silence, which I was thankful for. The boy had been oddly quiet and he didn't eat much of anything on his plate. He didn't even touch the delicious steak Tseng had cut up for him, only poked at it. Tseng had not made himself any steak, stating that he simply did not desire red meat. By the end of the dinner, the boy was dozing off. All that talking probably did it.

Tseng cleaned the dishes and put up the leftovers. He even wiped the table and cleaned the kitchen; the perfect housekeeper. I had been in the living room, reading up on some files while he cleaned. The boy had fallen asleep on the couch across from me and seemed content in his slumber.

Once finished with his kitchen duties, Tseng walked over in my direction with that familiar scowl on his face.

"Well, I'll be leaving now," he stated. I took a sip from my warm tea that he had made a bit earlier at my request.

"No," I said firmly.

Tseng laughed darkly, obviously amused. "It wasn't a question, subordinate," he said humored. He ran his fingers through his silky dark strands as he looked at me with a sly grin.

I placed my laptop to the side and relaxed back into the comfy couch. "Sit," I ordered.

Tseng laughed once again, but before he could respond, I snapped. "Sit down!" I yelled, startling him. He flinched a bit at the sound of my voice. I didn't yell often, if ever, but Reno had told me my voice was "scary as shit" when it boomed. The boy groaned a bit but did not wake up. Tseng looked away as he proceeded to sit on the couch with his legs crossed.

I looked upon him with amusement in my eyes. I liked how he listened to me without resistance. It was a really big turn on. Perhaps I should use my demanding voice more often if it got this sort of reaction. But I had other plans for this night. Regardless of if the kid was here or not, I would get what I wanted. I'd make him regret bringing the boy in the first place.

"Tseng," I said, my voice husky.

He cocked his head to the side and scowled. "What?" he bit out. I removed my shades and placed them on the table I currently had my computer on.

"Come here," came my simple order, though it held so much promise.

He hesitated, which was expected. He seemed to be debating if he should comply or not. Of course he would, especially if the pretentious prick was concerned about his perfect record, which Rufus would have no problem tarnishing. After a few moments, he mumbled something before he looked at me. I had been idly sipping my tea, just patiently waiting for him.

Finally, he started to move closer. I smirked as he was situated next to me. "Sit here," I ordered, pointing to the floor.

He groaned. "You're not going to make this easy are you?" he said as he moved to sit on the plush carpeted floor beside me.

"Not in the least," I said as I put my tea down. He rolled his eyes.

With a relaxed sigh, I reached my hand out and grabbed his. I loved the look of uncertainty in his lovely dark eyes, though he tried to hide it under a scowl. That look very quickly changed to one of shock once I placed his hand onto my clothed privates. A slight flush of red graced his cheeks in either rage or embarrassment. I found this amusing and quite appealing. My tongue licked my chapped lips before I used my other hand to touch his hair.

"Get me hard," I ordered in a deep voice. Alarmed, Tseng looked over his shoulder at the sleeping youth on the other couch.

"Not here," he said in a low voice. My finger twirled a strand of silky dark hair around it.

"Yes, here," I said darkly. "Maybe you'll think twice about bringing him here again."

He scowled, but kept his eyes fixed on the boy as if trying to will him away by sheer thought. I roughly whipped his head around to face me.

"Focus," I said. "He won't wake up if you're quiet enough. Now get started."

"Fuck you, subordinate," he hissed out as he started to rub me through my pants. I just smirked, not needing to retort as his actions were retribution enough.

He moved his hand up and down over my covered length, until he could feel my cock stir to life. I sighed in content as he palmed me, though the look on his face excited me more than his motions. He was pissed, and it showed. As my erection grew, I wondered if I could get him to change that look. In a display of power, I slapped him in the face. On the outside I appeared calm and collected, but inwardly I was awaiting a gunshot to the head.

Tseng growled low, not wanting to wake the boy. He looked up at me with such intensity it startled me, though I hid it well. I had to be in control and show no fear if I wanted Tseng to submit, but it seemed like I had gotten away with it which was something I hadn't expected. I would try and push his limits further.

"Use your mouth," I commanded. Tseng then removed his hand and leaned his head forward until his soft lips made contact with the growing bulge in my pants. I moaned low and hearty as he started to mouth the length of my cock with his lips.

"Very good," I praised, though it was more of a taunt. And just to add further insult, I started to drink some more of my tea as he nipped at the erection in my pants. It was a bit cold but still very delicious. Tseng looked up at me appalled, though his lips never ceased their movements. He started to use his tongue, soaking my pants but I didn't care. It felt too good to be bothered with something as menial as that. Well at least he had completed the first order. I was hard as steel, and my pants were now very uncomfortable, not to mention soaked through.

Without warning, I pushed his head back and held it still. He gritted his teeth in frustration at the treatment while I used my other hand to undue my slacks. Once they were unzipped, I slipped out my long, hard sex and began to leisurely stroke it a few inches from his face. His eyes wandered to the left to see if he could see the boy. I slapped him in the cheek with my cock to get his attention and this time he did react.

"You motherfucking…" he started to say, but I had effectively cut him off when I pulled his jaw open and shoved my cock inside his hot mouth. He nearly choked on what I shoved inside, and his eyes were watering. God this felt so good.

"Suck," I commanded, my order turning me on as I jerked my hips up. He tried to wrap his hand around the base of my cock, but I swatted them away.

"No hands," I said. I knew if he didn't have my cock in his mouth he would have retorted, but instead he glared up at me before he started working his jaw. He bobbed his head up and down as he pleasured me, sucking leisurely as he used his mouth. He was languid in his motions, slowly bringing his mouth back to the tip. He puckered his lips and placed them to the leaking slit. They sucked the tip for a bit, while his tongue nipped at my sex between them.

In the back of my mind I kept wondering how the hell I was getting away with this? Why was he letting me treat him in such a manner? Was it all because he wanted a perfect record? Or was it something more? Maybe he was only listening because he was afraid of me? I did try to kill him and he probably thought he had to comply with my demands or I would try again. Or perhaps he was just letting me abuse him because he secretly liked the roughness I provided. The Turks were a sadistic bunch, sans Reno, and I wouldn't put it past him to actually like being manhandled. I certainly enjoyed roughing him up.

Regardless of my theories of why he was doing this, I really didn't know the reason and I'm sure if I asked him he would lie. Sometimes I thought that maybe he was setting me up for something, so I was generally always on my guard when he was around. I tried to think of more explanations for his behavior, but it was getting hard to concentrate as he pleasured me; his tongue more active than before.

I growled as he started to take in more, my cock gliding into his hot, moist orifice. He took in half of me and started to suck what he could take. I demanded he go faster and he increased his speed. Consciously or not, he had tried to use his hands and I slapped his hollowed cheek. A groan escaped from deep in his throat at the action, but he did remove his hands. I shoved more into his mouth and he did it again. I grabbed both his wrists tightly as I started to thrust forward into his mouth.

He was taking most of it well so far, but I wanted to push his limits. I wanted to be more aggressive. My inner psyche craved to see him suffer by my hand. As I held his wrists, I started to shove even more of my hardened length into him. By reflex, he pulled back so he wouldn't choke. I then released his hands hand grabbed his head, forcing him to take me all. He started to gag around my huge member, his hands scratched at my mine desperately.

I released him a bit and eased him back, but not all the way. Grabbing both hands again, I held them at bay as I started to thrust into his wet mouth. His features strained as I fucked his mouth unrestrained. I smirked down at him as he made a conscious effort to make as little noise as possible. Moans spilled from my lips, though I did nothing to be quieter. Tseng suddenly looked panicked; he jerked his head back enough so that my cock slipped out his mouth. Saliva dripped from his lips, as well as from my wet cock. The spittle doused the carpet, dissolving into the plush floor.

I let him take a quick look at the still sleeping child before I yanked his head forward and plunged my rock hard sex into his mouth. The strain was evident as he took more than he could. He looked so sexy, I thought as he sucked my cock with his hands behind his back. As I fucked his mouth, I marveled at the sight of his pale lips stretched around my mass. His cheeks were turning pink, giving his face a slight glow.

My cock throbbed relentlessly in his mouth. I released a throaty groan and leaned a bit forward. Feeling empowered and slightly sadistic, I tapped his forehead, causing him to look up at me as he continued to suck. I licked my lips as he looked up at me through thick, dense lashes. It was slightly dim in the room, so what little light there was caused dramatic shadows on his face like a monochrome painting. Almost like I was face fucking a piece of art, I thought cruelly.

As I enjoyed the view, I noticed that his hands were no longer immobile. He was palming his own covered erection in his dark slacks. I smirked at this revelation. I released myself from his glorious sucking jaws, though saliva still connected his lips to my wet cock. I tilted his head up and kissed his moist lips. They were very warm, and I devoured them passionately. My tongue desperately sought the inside of his mouth, but I held back for know. Tseng was still palming himself when I tilted his head up and smirked.

"Take your clothes off," I said deeply.

He shook his head, dark hair twirling at the motion. "The boy…"

"I told you you'd regret bringing him here," I reiterated coldly. "Now strip."

He lowered his gaze and sighed before he started to remove his clothing. I watched eagerly as the garments came off, especially the part where he pulled down his slacks, revealing long slim legs and thighs. His finger hooked into the knot of his tie and he removed it in several pulls to untie it. Slowly but surely, articles of his clothing hit the floor revealing more of his body to me. When he was down to his black silk boxers, he looked up at me with questioning eyes.

"Must we do this here?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Will you tell me the truth about how you became Commander?" I asked cynically. I knew he wouldn't answer to that, at least not today. He shook his head as I anticipated.

I signaled for him to come closer and he did so reluctantly. When he was within range, I grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him forward into a kiss. I ushered him up into my lap until he was sitting on my legs with his arms wrapped around my neck. We devoured each other's mouths with lust driven kisses. I grabbed his bottom and groped him in a kneading motion. His long, nimble fingers had been working to undue my shirt. Cool fingers roamed my muscular chest as I plunged my tongue into his mouth. We pulled apart, breathing heavily momentarily before we indulged ourselves with each other's lips once again. Without warning, I laced my fingers into his dark tendrils and suddenly yanked his head back, exposing his neck to me fully.

I nipped at the base of his neck roughly, biting him harder than I'd ever bitten a bedmate. Tseng shuddered underneath my rough ministrations, obviously enjoying the abusive treatment. I worked the area until it became a livid red mark. A stinging sensation burned my chest. Tseng was raking his manicured nails down my pectorals and abs. It stung like fuck but I thoroughly enjoyed it. His nails were really digging into my flesh, even drawing a little blood.

He hissed hotly as I pulled at the reddened area with blunt teeth. I caught a whiff of what his sent of the day was. Chamomile, I believe. Whatever it was, it smelled good, but not as good as his hair. I didn't recognize the scent, but it was wonderfully enticing. The dark haired man then brought his head down and his teeth met the flesh of my neck. I released a hearty groan as he roughly nipped at my neck, giving me the same treatment I'd given him.

"He will awake if we continue further," he whispered into my ear, licking it afterward.

I looked past him and saw the boy was tossing and turning on the sofa, trying to get more comfortable. I suppose I had teased Tseng enough for bringing the kid.

"Very well then," I said, "We'll continue in my bedroom, but only if you promise not to bring him tomorrow."

He nodded his head and slipped off my lap. After I readjusted myself, I headed upstairs as Tseng gathered his articles of clothing. I watched him as he knelt next to the boy and stared at him, a ghost of a smile on his lips. He then took his suit jacket and covered him with it before he stood up to follow me upstairs. Admittedly the display made me question his real relation to the youth. He seemed to care for the boy a lot and didn't mind showing affection around him.

Once in my bedroom, he dropped his clothes and crawled into my bed before me. He rested his head on my primary pillow and laid there with his dark eyes fixed on me. I chucked as I got into bed as well, hovering over him on all fours. Even though I was in such a position over him, his demeanor remained strong. It seemed like he had this unconquerable spirit. No matter what I did to him he never really conveyed the feeling of being vulnerable or weak. Always in control.

I leaned down to capture his lips. This time, it was more aggressive and lust driven. He nipped my full bottom lip with his teeth, chewing it briefly. I moaned at the sensation, and drew his body closer to mine.

_Always in control_, I thought, the phrase echoing in my head.

Except for that day when I had taken his control…his power. I remember even though I had him dangling over the side of a cliff, he still had mouthed off to me like he was still in command. It was only when I made an attempt to drop him did I see him lose control and his fear had been revealed to me for a glorious second or so; which caused me to quickly grab him back up, saving his life and the knowledge that I sought from him.

I grabbed at his boxers as we indulged in each other's lips. He moaned as his erection was freed. I yanked his underwear off, then I pulled out my cock, stroking myself to get some stimulation. Tseng raised his hips up; causing our hard sex's to touch. I groaned into his mouth as he rocked his hips up and down, rubbing our dicks together and creating wondrous friction.

He broke our long kiss with a moan, his voice thick with pleasure. He began to rock his hips faster; a visible red flush graced his cheeks at the effort. My cock was so hard I didn't know how much I could take. I grabbed his hips and forced them back down, stifling his movement. He smirked, a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Something wrong? Don't tell me you're about to cum already," he taunted.

"Just…give me a minute," I said, trying to calm myself down a bit. I felt hot all over. My shirt was starting to stick to me in some places. Not to mention I was on the verge of erupting. Of course Tseng had no compassion for me at all and sought to push my limits. He leaned back, which I took for him easing up until I could continue again, but instead he lifted his legs up and grabbed my hard length between his feet. I released a groan I couldn't hold back as he started to slide his feet up and down the length of my erection. I'd never had a foot job before, but I had a feeling I'd love it after this. He licked his lips and grinned up at me slyly as he increased his pace.

"Reeve loves this, even more than when I use my hands," he commented, eyes dark with passion.

I could see why too. The friction was amazing, not to mention the difference in texture. His feet had retained warmth that his hands had not and it felt incredible. His big toe pressed against tip of my weeping sex and tapped at it teasingly. I swore rather loudly when he pressed his heel against my scrotum and started to rotate his foot. With his other foot, he had slipped my cock between his big toe and the second one. I rocked my hips back and forth, causing my cock to slide between his toes. I was so incredibly turned on I was starting become more vocal, something I usually had a good reign on. Tseng was eliciting vociferous grunts and groans from me almost effortlessly, all with a salacious grin plastered on his pale lips.

"Look at my poor subordinate. About to cum from just my feet," he mocked, laughing. He worked my cock with his feet skillfully. I was so close to the edge, I'm sure he felt the tensing of my scrotum he currently was massaging with his heel. As much as I didn't want to, I couldn't hold it back anymore. My hips stilled as I released my hot seed. It came out in streams, covering Tseng's toes with my milky substance.

"Fuck," I groaned, pleased and irritated at the same time. Though my refractory period was short, it was still a motherfucking ten minutes long, which was like a lifetime in sex terms.

"Oh my," Tseng jested. "It's seems you have blown your load all over my toes." He lifted his legs even higher until they were close to my mouth.

"Do clean them off," he said. I would have objected, but I would have to entertain myself until I could get another erection. I grabbed his foot and pulled it closer to my lips. He moaned softly once my tongue curled around his toes, licking at the mess I'd made. I watched him, amused as he quivered and moaned on the bed as I licked his toes. At one point I had started sucking them, just to watch him writhe under my ministrations. His back arched off the mattress, and few swear words escaped his lips. I drew out a particularly throaty groan from him when I started to nip at his toes with my teeth.

"Mmmm," he moaned in approval, sucking on his bottom lip at the sensation. After a few minutes, I released his foot and grinned at him.

Reaching into the side drawer, I pulled out a bottle of oil and tossed it at him. "Touch yourself," I ordered, demanding he entertain me.

Tseng snickered. "You sure are full of yourself today," he commented, flipping his hair to one side as he doused his fingers in oil.

I loved his body. Slender, toned and almost hairless; he drove me mad with the desire to take him. His dark eyes locked with mine and I felt my cock jump at the look. _Yes, just a bit more time_.

"You are quite the voyeur aren't you?" he said as his glistening fingertips trailed slowly up his rock hard length. I found myself nodding mechanically as I watched him. He teased the tip with feather light touches of his thumb. Precum seeped from the flared head, plopping onto the carpet and sinking in.

"You look lost," the dark haired man said as he stroked himself. I must have indeed looked lost, because I just stared blankly at his sex as he leisurely pleasured himself. He brought his fingers up to his lips to lick some of his essence that coated his fingers. He smiled coyly.

"Curious to try?" he asked as he began stroking himself again. Before I could respond, he stood up still stroking himself as he approached me. He placed the tip of his cock against my lips and rotated his hips, moaning as I allowed the head of his sex to enter. I sucked lightly; my tongue dabbed at the slit. I was starting to get hard again as I sucked him off. I groaned around his throbbing organ as my cock twitched and lengthened until I had a full erection. I took more of him into my mouth and he hissed at the sensation. How wonderful he tasted, not to mention he was very clean.

"Very good, subordinate," he moaned out, grasping my shoulders to steady him as he thrust into my mouth.

_Stop calling me that, _I thought but didn't voice aloud.

My hands found their way to his bare bottom and I groped his pale mounds. _So soft and plush_, I thought as I squeezed and kneaded them. My finger traced the crevice between his cheeks until they were at his tiny puckered hole. I ghosted my middle finger over it as I sucked him off. He tossed his head back at the wondrous feeling and sighed in pleasure.

I then brought my fingers up to his lips and he suckled them without being told. He coiled his tongue around them, coating them thickly with saliva. My cocked throbbed in brief remembrance of the amazing head he'd given me downstairs. How my large sex had just plundered and used his mouth like he was some slum whore. It gave me a delightful shudder.

When my fingers were well coated, I released his cock from my mouth and started to completely undress. I marveled at his slender form before I grabbed his hips and pulled him toward me. I flipped him over onto his stomach and started to pour the oil to douse my fingers, but Tseng grabbed my hand and shook his head.

"Don't need to be stretched," he said with a flip of his dark hair.

"Are you sure?" I asked slightly concerned.

"I'm quite positive," he said assuredly. I didn't know if I should be more disturbed that he was ready to take my size without prep, or the fact that I wasn't going to ask him why he didn't need it. I shrugged my shoulders and left him temporarily to retrieve a condom from the drawer.

"Appropriately sized, right?"He questioned.

"Of course," I said as I settled behind him. He was now resting on his elbows, eyes focused on my every movement. I ripped open the small package and slipped on the barely there condom. It was already pre-lubricated, but I added more just for good measure. I aligned my cock with his entrance, but then I had a sudden change of mind. I had wanted to do it from behind, but then I wouldn't be able to see his face.

Slightly startling him, I turned him on his side and lifted his leg up. I aligned the head of my cock against his tight entrance. The heat radiating there had me anxious to quickly take him. With one hand holding his leg up and the other guiding my cock, I started to push my hips forward. His sphincter gave way and I slowly began to sink in. I released a feral groan that rumbled through my throat as I pushed in as far in as I could go. His tight canal contracted several times around the huge intruder.

"Oh god," he moaned as I entered, hard and throbbing. He felt as good as I'd remembered; tight and velvety soft. He gripped the bed sheets to stabilize him. I gave him about ten seconds to adjust, and then I started to move, drawing out slowly, savoring the feel of his hot, tight canal. I pulled out completely, pressing the head of my dick against his tiny pink entrance. He moaned as I prodded, but never fully entered. Then, seeking to be reacquainted with that warmth, I slammed back into him with a quick thrust of my hips. He cried out, voice cracking slightly at the roughness; however, the demanding pace didn't let up. I wanted to ravish him, make him scream. I pounded ruthlessly into him without holding anything back, causing my headboard to slam violently against the cream colored wall.

His body jerked forward with every sharp thrust, followed by a lower or higher pitched grunt depending on what I hit. His skin was now flushed a pretty pink color as a fine sheen of sweat formed. I figured I had been relatively passive with him for a bit, so now it was time to get a bit forceful. I halted my thrusts and flipped him onto his back. He looked confused for a moment, and then his expression changed from that of perplexed to pissed as I lifted his ass up and pushed his legs forward. His knees now dangled by his ears. I grabbed the headboard to steady me as I entered him abruptly in this new, submissive position.

"Fuck you subor-," he tried to get out, but I had effectively silenced him with a quick, forceful jab of the hip.

"My name is, Rude," I corrected. Perhaps it bothered me more than I thought that he rarely used my name, yet he called everyone else by their given name. By calling me subordinate all the time, it was like he was rubbing his position in my face. The more I thought about it, the angrier I got. I pounded ruthless into his body.

"It's not _subordinate_," I hissed the word bitterly. I reached a hand down to grab his chin, yanking his head up to look at me. "It's fucking Rude," I repeated in a deep voice.

He just nodded his head rapidly but that wasn't good enough. I grabbed his cock and started to fist him. He bucked into my hand and cried out at the overwhelming sensation.

"Look you sorry piece of shit!" I said, yelling now between harsh thrusts, aiming to rub against his pleasure gland with every sharp jab. He cried out at the extreme pleasure.

"My name is Rude!" I snapped. "Now say it," I demanded; my expression angry and vicious. He shook his head, defiantly.

"Subordinate! Subordinate! Fucking subor-"

Then something inside of me snapped. I was so angry, that I didn't even notice when my hand snaked around his narrow throat. My eyes were focused on his face, so defiant and haughty. As I tightened my grip around his neck, I increased the power of my thrusts.

"Rude, just say Rude!" I yelled heatedly. Tseng didn't offer any vocal response, but he suddenly released into my hand. I growled as I felt his hot release seep over my fingers. I kept up the relentless pace, though I did feel a stinging pain in my arms. Ignoring it, I kept going until the stinging ceased and I released, shuddering against his body as I did. I was breathing heavily as I rode out my second orgasm of the night. I was still angry, but calming down. I removed my hand from the headboard and pulled out of him. I removed the condom and tossed it into a nearby trashcan.

I groaned as I stretched out my arms and yawned. The clock read it was only eight-thirty but I was already tired. Probably due to the meal and sex, I noted. I slipped on a pair of fresh boxers and pajama bottoms. I also folded my clothes up and tossed the necessary articles into the dirty bin. Tseng was still lying in my bed and it looked as if he didn't plan on moving. I hoped he didn't think he was staying the night.

I climbed back onto the bed with a tired sigh. "Tseng," I called out. When he didn't respond, I groaned in frustration. He just would not comply today. Fed up with his unresponsiveness, I leaned over him and meant to slap his cheek but I halted my action once I saw the condition he was in. He was looking right up me with dark eyes, though they held no life in them. A trail of spittle seeped out from the side of his mouth, his skin gravely pale, but it was the large bruised hand print around his neck that stunned me.

Startled, I quickly leapt from the bed and backed away from his motionless body. I stared at his bare form on the bed for a few minutes, hoping that he'd wake up and start yelling profanities at me. But after an hour of watching him not even move once, I figured that probably wouldn't happen. I wanted to go and check for a pulse, but what if I didn't find one? I'd have to go check eventually, but I just didn't want to right now. Instead, I sat in the corner of the room wishing for once that the man I hated the most would still be alive.

* * *

**Just a heads up...next chapters are Angsty. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or any of its characters. All rights belong to Square Enix.**

**Warnings: Violence, yaoi lemons, language, angst, non-con, abuse**

**sorry if there are errors **

* * *

**Envy**

My heart was racing as I approached the bed.

Phoenix down. Phoenix down. Damn it, where did I place it?

I scrambled around my closet designated for weapons, material and potions. Phoenix downs weren't that easy to come by and I wasn't even sure if I had one. I knew Reno had several but I could not under the circumstances ask him to bring one over. I searched for a few minutes until I realized I most likely didn't have one at all. Fuck, I swore as I glanced over my shoulder at Tseng's lifeless form. With anxiety etched into my features I made my way over to Tseng's body. I noted his eyes were closed and I even thought I saw his chest rise a little. Cautiously, I sat down on the bed and reached out to grab his wrists. He felt cold, but I was relieved once I felt a faint pulse. A heavy sigh slipped from my lips at the revelation.

He was still alive. I hadn't killed him after all. I felt an odd sense of relief. Hadn't I wanted to kill him? Didn't I want him dead in the first place? So why was I so relieved that he was alive. A few weeks ago I would have been more than glad to see him perish, but now here I was in a state of euphoria that he wasn't dead. What had changed? I still hated him and I still wanted his position so that had remained the same, but that still didn't explain why I was behaving in such a manner.

Maybe it was because we were sleeping together? I then shook my head at the ridiculous notion. It was just sex, nothing more. No emotions involved. Well, that wasn't entirely true. My rage and hatred for him were released when we were intimate and I supposed he felt the same, but then again I really didn't know what was going on inside his head. Now that I thought about it again, why the hell was I having sex with him anyway?

As my questions and thoughts spun around my head, I pulled up the blankets over him, covering his nakedness. He stirred a bit, but did not awaken. I almost flinched once I saw the bruising around his neck from my hand. Tseng was going to be pissed when he woke up. I sighed in distress as I left my bedroom and headed downstairs into the kitchen.

The sound of ice cubes clinging against glass echoed as I prepared myself a drink. I poured a glass of whiskey and took a sip as I glanced at the clock. It was late, and I still needed to go over the case files of my assignment. With my glass in hand, I retrieved the papers from the car and returned to the living area. I made myself comfortable on the sofa facing the stairs. Although Tseng was unconscious, that didn't mean he wouldn't regain consciousness and try to get his revenge on me. I wanted to be ready for anything.

As I prepared myself to read the files, I glanced at the sleeping youth who slept on a nearby sofa. He seemed comfortable enough, and it didn't look like he would wake up anytime soon. With this in mind, I started to read over the details of my case. The room was quiet, only the light breathing of the boy could be heard. I read in content and jotted down a few notes and questions in regards to the case. The details given to me were very vague and had been severely edited. What I gathered was Tseng was on a long term assignment to spy on a slum girl named Aerith. He'd been assigned this case for awhile and reported her every movement and who she associated with. I was given some reports that recorded her daily routines and her persona. I was also given a photo which was indeed the same girl I had found in Tseng's camera.

What I wasn't given was the reason why the company was following her. I didn't know if she was possibly a relative of a Shinra executive or quite possibly another bastard child of Shinra. I figured she had to be quite important enough that the hierarchy of Shinra was involved. Although the main details of the case were shrouded in mystery, my mission was quite clear. I was to follow and assess Tseng as he watched the girl. Apparently Rufus and the science department suspected him of falsifying records in regards to this case. I was to then report his behavior and give my thoughts on this matter. It sounded simple enough, but I knew the task was much more daunting. To tail a turk without them noticing would be quite difficult, I'd have to stay focused and never let my guard down.

After I was finished with work, I placed my empty glass into the sink, deciding I'd clean it later. Right now, I was really tired and wanted to sleep, but I now faced a dilemma. I could sleep on the couch downstairs and be paranoid that Tseng would come down and kill me, or, I could sleep in my bed next to him so I'd be even more paranoid but feel a bit safer if I was in the proximity to control the situation if one should arise.

I went with the second one, mostly because I wanted to sleep in my bed and I wanted to keep an eye on Tseng. Before heading up, I covered Sekai up with a blanket and used a throw pillow to settle underneath his head. He didn't take me for a kid to be afraid of the dark so I turned off all the lights and went upstairs. I was already in my sleepwear so all I had to do was get in bed, but before that, I grabbed a pair of handcuffs I kept in my drawer and carefully cuffed Tseng's limp arms to the black headboard frame. That way, he wouldn't be able to do anything rash, like grab a gun and shoot me in the head. I was a bit nervous, but I still found his body slightly comforting. It took me a little longer to fall asleep, but I did eventually.

* * *

As any normal morning would start, the sound of my alarm beeping loudly woke me up. With a groan, I sat up promptly and turned the annoying machine off. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes followed by a yawn. Pulling the covers back, I quickly slipped out of bed and headed to the bathroom, only to come to a hault. I couldn't believe I had almost forgotten about my boss who I had cuffed to the bed only a few hours ago.

I returned back to the side of the bed he was on and pulled the covers back cautiously, revealing my very awake boss. He must have awoken when my alarm went off. My initial instincts were to jump back, for fear he might attack, but I quickly remembered I had handcuffed him to the bed last night.

Oddly enough, he didn't look mad at all. He had dark circles around his eyes and he looked very pale, almost sickly so. His lips were dry and his dark hair had a few noticeable tangles: however, his expression was devoid of any emotional sentiment. He didn't even regard me when I moved closer to his form. Admittedly, I was a bit worried when I called out his name and he didn't respond.

"Tseng?" I said once again, waving a hand in front of his face, seeking a reaction.

He blinked once and then again before he lifted his head up and looked up at me. I stared into his chocolate colored eyes in question.

"Release me," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. I wasn't sure if I should comply with his request just yet, he was acting rather strange. When I didn't do what he wanted, he sighed and took a deep breath.

"Rude," he said deeply, though he kept his tone low, "I must leave at once. I have other business to attend to."

I stared down at him with uncertainly. He was acting so strangely it was really starting to freak me out. Perhaps he was so upset he couldn't react? Or maybe he really wasn't angry at all. Maybe he was experiencing another emotion and hiding it from his features. Either way, I deemed him too dangerous to release just yet. Instead, I decided to take another approach.

"I'll let you go once you answer a few questions of mine," I said. I knew it was early, but it wasn't like I was in a hurry to get to work. In fact, my work was technically in front of my face tied up to my bed. I had been assigned to follow Tseng so I guess this still technically counted as work, I thought humorously.

Tseng sighed and closed his eyes momentarily before fixing his gaze on me. I pulled the chair from a nearby desk and placed it beside the bed. I sat down and leaned back in the seat as I viewed my boss.

"I guess I'll start then," I said. Tseng shifted in his bindings at my words and tilted his head back until it rested against the metal frame of my headboard.

"Who is that girl in pink in the photo I saw in your camera?" I asked. The reports Rufus gave me were severely edited and I had no idea who the girl was other than her name. Also, from the information I had gathered in Tseng's journal, I knew this girl was highly regarded in his eyes. Hell, he had even referred to her as a god and it didn't seem like a metaphor either. She held some importance to not only Shinra, but to Tseng as well. When he didn't respond, I asked him again and received the same response.

"You know, I'm not letting you go until you answer my questions," I said straightforwardly.

"She is…" he began in an even tone, "none of your concern."

I frowned at this and crossed by arms. "Tseng, we will get absolutely nowhere with that attitude," I said deeply amused.

He rolled his eyes and groaned in annoyance at his predicament. I couldn't help but grin at the control I had over him now. I had planned to question him once again, but Tseng suddenly kicked the covers off, causing the sheets to fall to the floor and expose his fully nude body. He then began to struggle against his bindings. I smirked in amusement as he quickly attempted to slip out of the handcuffs using the techniques that every turk knew. Of course, no matter how good a turk was, it still took the best at least twenty to thirty seconds to break out of them. Of course, I'd seen Reno do it in fifteen seconds, though I'm sure the stress of a gun being placed against his head by the enemy accounted for that.

I acted quickly and bounded over to where my boss was frantically trying to free himself. With my greater strength, I easily mounted him and grabbed his arms, halting his actions. He gasped at the weight of my body over him and struggled underneath me. Gaia, he looked so appealing underneath me like this; wild, feral and very sexy. I licked my lips at the delicious sight and felt my cock twitch in agreement.

He saw the look in my eyes and the smirk on my face, and shook his head. I ignored his protest and instead grabbed his legs.

"No," he yelled sharply as I roughly tried to spread them. He resisted and I could feel his legs trembling as he wanted to kick me, but I was using a considerable amount of strength to hold them at bay. He had such a vicious look in his eyes; it was really turning me on. I grunted as I finally managed to pry his thighs open, exposing his nether regions to me. His tiny puckered entrance twitched under my gaze and I grinned at the sight of it.

Taking the risk of getting kicked, I released his left leg and he nailed me right in the chest. I rolled out of bed in minor pain at the hit, but continued on to grab a bottle of lube from the nightstand. Working quickly, I pulled my pajama bottoms down enough just to release my cock. I doused my throbbing organ with the stuff and hurriedly resumed my position on the bed, lest Tseng break out of his restraints.

This time though, he was harder to restrain. He kicked his legs vigorously as I tried to grab hold them. Incredibly aroused and frustrated, I raised my hand up and brought it down hard on his thigh. He cried out at the pain and his leg naturally bent towards his chest. With that nuisance out of the way, I grabbed his other thigh and aligned my cock with his entrance. He shook his head frantically and pulled at his bindings.

It was seven o' clock in the morning and I was already so unbelievably hard and ready to take him. He would receive no softness from me, only a hard anal fucking. Without preamble, I entered him in one swift motion, emitting a mangled cry from him in the process. My mind immediately went into an almost animalistic state as I started to thrust in and out of him, seeking to only sate my needs and gratification.

"No, s-stop this!" he cried out, his wails of pain only adding to my pleasure. This was how it should be. Tseng submitting to me rather he liked it or not. I was the one in charge now and he could only lay there and take what I gave him. Someday, I kept telling myself…someday I would have his position, prestige and power. I kept that thought in mind as I pounded ruthlessly into him.

I don't know how long I shamelessly rutted with him; all I knew was that I was rapidly approaching my release. I closed my eyes and grabbed his soft thighs, spreading them wide as I used his body. In my highly stimulated state, I didn't fully register what was happening when Tseng suddenly elbowed me in the head. I recoiled back and grabbed my head. He had slipped from his restraints sometime during the encounter and was now trying to escape. I growled at his boldness, and immediately went after him. I was enraged and I felt my head becoming hot. It was almost like I was in berserk mode.

Tseng ran towards the door and I followed pursuit. I gritted my teeth and lunged forward. As I hit the ground I grabbed his ankle and he went down. He tried to kick me with his other leg, but I deflected it and used my other hand to pull him back to me. I punched him three or four times in the stomach and he wrapped his arms around his waist in pain. Allowing him no time to recover, I mounted him and entered him with more force than before. His back arched at the pain of intrusion and he let out a most delicious howl of distress.

Now that I was back in control, I pinned his arms down and watched in amusement as his features contorted into anguish.

"Call me Commander," I ordered, bending down to lap at his lips as I pounded into his abused hole. He shook his head and I gave him the command again. When he didn't comply, I raised a fist to hit him again and he suddenly screamed it, bringing me to new heights of pleasure.

"C-commander," he managed to get out. I licked my lips at the sound and increased my pace. He said it again and again until I finally released everything I had inside him.

"No!" he cried out as I came. I groaned in euphoria as I filled him and sighed in content at the feeling. Fuck…I felt fantastic…for about two seconds until I looked down and saw Tseng's expression. He looked like he had shed a few tears, and his bottom lip was split. I slipped my soft cock from his body and he immediately scooted away from me, using his arms to drag his body. He winced as he stood up on unsteady legs.

Without a word, he started to gather up his clothes that were scattered across the room. He slipped on his boxers followed by his pants. As he redressed in the clothes from the night before, I pulled up my pants and tied the string that kept them up. Once he was clothed, he headed for the door and I watched him carefully. He looked back over his shoulder at me, his brown eyes standing out against the darkness surrounding them.

"At the moment, I cannot keep up my end of the deal. Since it is your fault I am in such a state, perhaps you could show a bit of understanding and allow me to leave here without a breach of contract?" he said, his tone more soft than what I was used to. I nodded my head, accepting his conditions.

He left the room, not bothering to shut the door behind him. I followed a little ways behind him as he walked down the stairs and headed into the living area where Sekai was currently sleeping. The boy had shifted considerably in his sleep and was now on the verge of falling off the couch. Tseng grabbed his suit jacket from where it was lying on the couch and slipped it on. He then gently pulled the blanket off the sleeping child and carefully scooped him up into his arms with a slight strain. I noticed a slight limp in his stride as he went for the door with Sekai in his arms, which was probably from when I damn near pounded my fist into his thigh. The boy groaned slightly at the movement and in a surprising display of softness, Tseng gently rubbed the boy's back and cooed him until he calmed down.

Not once did he turn around to look at me and he even exited the house without a single acknowledgement. Peering out of the blinds, I watched him place the boy in the backseat, before getting into the passenger side. He didn't leave for a few moments, and I wondered what he could be thinking about. When he did pull out of my driveway, I sighed and went into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. For some reason, my power high was gone and all that remained was the feeling that I'd done something wrong. I didn't like this feeling at all and I couldn't justify it either. I was actually feeling remorse for what I'd done which was insane because I hadn't felt a single damn thing when I was going to kill him.

I took my coffee with plenty of sugar and a bit of skim milk. I sipped idly at it as thought about what happened just a few moments ago. Although it was difficult for me to admit, technically I had just raped my boss. He had made it quite clear that he didn't want to be fucked, but I had done it anyway. In all honesty, it wasn't even about the sex, it was about the control and power I had over him at that time. I suppose I enjoyed it because in a way that's how he made me feel every day at work. Every time I saw his name and position in gold on the office door it was like a great big fuck you.

After I had finished my coffee, I placed the cup in the sink and leaned on the kitchen counter. The temperature was more frigid than usual, to the point where I could feel goose bumps rising up on my bare skin. With a long sigh, I ran my hand over my face, just trying to clear my head of all the distractions that filled it. I had a mission to do today and unfortunately it had to do with Tseng. My assignment would take me to the slums, where I would keep an eye on him as he watched his target. As much as I didn't want to see him again today, I had a mission to carry out and I would do so without hesitation.

* * *

The Sector 5 slum is where the report said I would find Tseng and that is where I was currently. I wasn't entirely too sure he would show up considering the hell I'd put him through over the last two days. I had taken the train to get here since I was by myself and I made sure that I had at least two guns hidden underneath my shirt. Also, I wasn't dressed in my standard uniform; instead, I choose to don a gray long-sleeved shirt, brown pants and a skull cap. I was dressed and looked like a slum citizen for my protection. Though people didn't usually attack us, they might be more prone to if we were alone. In pairs, no one bothered us except for a few select gangs. Even so, I also didn't want Tseng to accidently recognize our familiar uniform and blow my cover.

I waited in a nearby alleyway and hoped he would show up soon. This place reeked of feces and rusty metal. I could tell from the metal boxes with filthy blankets inside them that people actually lived here. It was absolutely disgusting how a lot of them had to live, not to mention it was always fucking dark outside. The underworld of Midgar only experienced darkness. The only light they had was artificial, but it wasn't like the plate above experienced much sunlight either. In fact, the city above was so polluted I rarely saw the sun anyway.

I heard footsteps approaching from around the corner. I pulled up my sleeve to briefly glance at my watch. It was around noon, the time when this girl apparently came to sell flowers and when Tseng was supposed to be here. I sat down in the dirt with a slight cringe. I lowered my head but kept my eyes focused on the spot where Tseng normally watched her from. When he did finally appear, I coughed slightly in surprise at the sight of him for a few reasons.

One, he looked like he always did, flawless and perfect, without any blemishes or dark circles. His hair was slicked back and his suit was immaculate. It was such a contrast from just a few hours ago it took me by surprise. Secondly, he had bouquet of fake flowers with him and a small box of chocolate. Basically, he looked like he was going on a date rather than an investigation. I watch him indiscreetly from my spot, and pulled my cap a little bit further down.

He leaned against a nearby wall and peered around it. He stayed that way for several minutes, only breaking his trance when someone walked by. The streets were getting busier and more people were filling them. A few dirty children had come around the corner and climbed into the nearby boxes with a few scraps of half eaten food clutched desperately in their tiny hands. They couldn't have been older than seven years old, and yet they were living in boxes in pairs of two or three. The sight pulled at my heartstrings a bit, but I ignored it as best I could.

Finally, Tseng made a move as the young woman entered my line of view. Wait…wasn't he supposed to be keeping an eye on her from a distance? Why the hell was he approaching her? I watched anxiously as he reached out and grabbed her by the arm. She gasped in surprise, which soon turned to a relieved smile. The girl in pink then popped Tseng in the arm playfully as her obviously startled heart calmed down.

"You really scared me," she said through a smile. Her voice was light and melodious.

Tseng smirked and brought forth the bouquet of flowers which he handed to her. She slipped her own basket of flowers further down her arm so she would have both hands free. With a slight blush, she took the flowers and held them close to her chest.

"Thank you, Tseng. They are beautiful," she said, her emerald eyes brightening. Tseng's features softened considerably and he placed his arms around her shoulder. She willingly came into his embrace and they soon began to move.

I stood up to follow them at a distance. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't confused as fuck. I had no idea what was going on. Zero. I didn't know they knew each other and I certainly didn't know that they were that close. All I could do was watch from a distance as she chatted to him. My boss didn't say much, just offered her a slight smile when she spoke. They arrived at a bench sort of hidden from the busy street life. I hid myself a few yards away behind an overfilled dumpster. They sat down together and he presented her with the small golden box wrapped in a pink bow. She smiled even more brightly now as she took the box.

"You are so very kind," she said, unwrapping her treat. I didn't know that much about chocolate, but I did know the brand was from the most expensive candy store in the upper plate.

"You know, chocolate is my favorite," she said before taking a small bite of the candy shaped like a rose.

"Yes, I know," he replied, a slight smile on his lips. "I thought you might like some. I know chocolate is hard to come by here."

She nodded and took another bite, savoring the exquisite taste. The girl then held up the treat to Tseng lips, urging him to take a bit. He shook his head and politely declined.

"It is for you," the turk leader said. She took another bite before putting it back in the box and slipping it into her flower basket.

"I'll save some for later, and for mom," the russet haired girl said. He nodded his head and she moved closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on his.

Were they in an intimate relationship? I said as I deducted several possibilities, the most outrageous being that she was Tseng's sister or something. Then again, it wasn't too uncommon in the slums to have siblings that looked nothing alike. A lot of children had half brothers and sisters at about the same rate they had full blooded siblings. Tseng moved a strand of hair behind her ear and pulled her closer.

"How are things with your lover?" she asked, which totally changed my perceptions of them being intimate to them more likely being related.

"Fine. He's been busy with a new project he recently received funding for," he answered.

"And Sekai?"

Tseng smirked at that. "He is doing very well and has come a long way. Sometimes I still can't believe I'm raising a child."

She beamed at him and looked into his eyes with admiration. "You're doing a wonderful thing Tseng. You saved him from that place and for that I am sure he is forever grateful. You know I am proud of you."

The young girl kissed his cheek and Tseng smiled at her. "Thank you."

She shook her head. "I should be thanking you for all you've done. You're my silent protector, like always from the time we were kids."

Well there it was… they were childhood friends. That cleared things up a bit but also revealed more. I didn't know Tseng had ever lived in the slums, but then again I didn't know where he was from. His name suggested Wutai but nobody really fucking knew. I'm sure most didn't know I where I was from and I'd rather keep it that way.

"Aerith, I may be able to watch out for you now, but there may come a time when I will not be able to. You need to be strong when that time comes."

"What do you mean?" she questioned, concerned etched in her features.

"I do not know for how much longer I can put this off…not taking you in that is. I know that when they are ready for you I will be the one sent to retrieve you."

He lowered his head as he continued. "I do not want to take you against your will but I will do what I am ordered to, unless it involves killing you. That, I could never do and I'd rather die than follow such an order, which is why I would like for you to come with me willingly."

The girl sighed but her smile did not weaken, instead she stood up in front of Tseng and peered down at him.

"Tseng, my place is here for now, and I don't if you may come for me tomorrow or several years from now, but I do know that you love and care for me and that's really all I need to be happy."

I was now starting to see why he referred to her as a god. She had resilience about her that was much unexpected and a kindness that made me feel warm. I could see why he was withholding information now. He wanted to protect her, at least until he wouldn't be able to anymore. They talked for a few minutes longer until he stood up to part ways. She hugged him tightly and he held her back before they went separate ways.

With that I stood up to follow Tseng, even though I didn't really have to. I was only supposed to watch him as he spying on the girl but I found myself not wanting to let him out of my sight. He pulled out a cigarette and smoked as he walked to his destination. The direction he was headed for seemed like he was going to wall market and I was correct. The busy marketplace came into view and I found it much easier to stay hidden in the mass of people.

Tseng walked through the marketplace, not even bothering to move for other people, they moved for him. He moved with a certain grace and demand that people just automatically made a way from him, whether they noticed it or not. Soon enough, I was standing in front of an old warehouse that was used as a soup kitchen and a refugee for the homeless. The place was much crowed during the day with poor adults and children that were hungry. They would stand in line for hours just to get a bit of soup and bread.

He entered the building and I did so a few seconds later. The tables were so full that children were sitting on top of them to eat. The place smelled rancid with unwashed bodies and body order. It was foul to say the least. I scanned the area looking for my target that seemed to have disappeared. As more people entered the place, a bit of chaos ensued because a few were cutting the line. As the ruckus grew louder, a server oddly dresser in a dark suit and apron came over with a ladle in his hand to stop the madness.

"People please! There is no cutting in line. We are trying our best to accommodate you all so please follow the rules."

The man's voice sounded so familiar, and the suit as well. It wasn't a turk's uniform but it was definitely very finely made and expensive. When the man returned back to serving I caught sight of his eyes and recognized him. It took me a minute only because all the servers wore surgical mask to cover their mouth and nose, but there was no mistaking that it was Reeve alright.

I wasn't really surprised to see him here. He had a love for the people that I'd just never understand. This man was constantly trying to help the citizens beneath the plate and never stopped asking Shinra for funding just because his ideas were rejected and they usually were. I also noticed that the man next to him was also wearing a suit and this time I did recognize him all too easily, even with the surgical mask.

"Holy fucking shit," I swore lowly, unable to contain my shock. I just couldn't believe what I was seeing and even after an hour of staring at him I still couldn't fucking believe that my boss was working in a soup kitchen, pouring broth into their bowls and giving them bread. I wanted to laugh, not because it was funny, but because it was so unexpected, so grossly astonishing, but yet here he was working side by side with Reeve.

I just couldn't believe it as I watched him give food to hungry children and adults. And he wasn't just there for an hour or so, he stayed there until five thirty. It was only then did he lean over and whisper something to Reeve, in which the engineer called over a few young teens to take their places before they went back into the kitchen. I made my way through the thicket of smelly people and went outside. I walked slowly around the building and down the dark alley that led to the back. It was hard to see, but I managed not to make a sound as I moved. I could hear voices as I approached and was very careful not to step on anything that would make a sound and give me away.

With my back pressed against the wall, I peered around the corner. It was hard to see with these cheap sunglasses I had bought for this mission, but I couldn't risk someone noticing the designer brand name on my shades. People here would fight me for them and that would blow my cover. I managed to see two figures leaning up against the wall. There was only a little bit of light provided by a flickering lamp post that needed the bulb replaced, but I could see their faces clearly when the light didn't dim out.

"Smells like shit in there," I heard Tseng say, though his tone wasn't harsh.

"Yes it's pretty bad, but that's okay. As long as they're fed," Reeve said, his voice deep and dry.

"I suppose," the turk leader said. "But it still stinks."

Reeve laughed deeply at that before he wrapped his arms around the smaller man's shoulder, pulling him closer. The damn light faded out so I couldn't see anything for a few seconds until it brightened up again, revealing the two suited men to be embraced in a steamy kiss. I watched in fascination as Reeve, the taller of the two, slipped his hands underneath Tseng's jacket and held his waist. It was deliberately slow and their lips moved together almost rhythmically, their tongues moving around each other like a dance.

I was confused by the softness and I didn't understand why. Tseng was showing a tenderness I didn't know he even possessed before today. Reeve broke their passionate embrace with a parting lick of Tseng's lips. The turk laid his head against Reeve's chest and closed his eyes.

"You stink too," Tseng mumbled, causing Reeve to laugh again.

"Well you don't smell so hot yourself," the dark haired engineer said. "Let's go to your place and take a hot bath together."

I heard Tseng's release a sound that could be compared to a purr at Reeve's words. "Will you massage my feet too?"

"Only if you let me suckle your cute little toes," he said deeply, kissing Tseng's cheek afterward.

"You and your damn foot fetish," the turk snickered, before he released himself from the other man. "Very well."

"I'll let them know we're leaving, plus I have to get my bike," Reeve said. Tseng nodded his head and Reeve kissed him briefly before going back inside.

Tseng pulled out another cigarette and smoked it casually. His whole relationship made me wonder even more why he was fucking me. I mean, obviously he had a good relationship with his lover. To me, this only proved that Tseng was just as horrible as I thought. Reeve came out a few minutes later with his bike, which actually was a motorcycle I'd never seen before, but it was probably the sickest one I'd ever seen. He most likely made it himself. He mounted the vehicle and Tseng got on behind him. The turk wrapped his arms around Reeve's waist and the other man revved up the engine before taking off.

With them both gone, I came out from my hiding spot. I would have to do this every week until Rufus called in for a status update. I know I was only supposed to follow him for the mission, but there was this part of me that wanted to see him in his own environment. I had discovered more things about Tseng today and I was itching to know more about him. With that in mind, I left wall market but not with the intention of going home. Instead, I had to stop by the Shinra building to pick up a few items.

* * *

**Uh-oh, Rude in stalker mode!**

**Is Tseng really a softy at heart? Hmm?**

**Review please :)**


End file.
